


Nobuyuki

by Bumblebees21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Akaashi struggles as being a single parent, Alpha!Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha!Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bokuto is hopelessly in love, Fluff, Gender doesn’t matter in this universe, Konoha and Komi are Nobuyuki’s “uncles”, M/M, M/M/M, Medical Student! Kuroo Tetsurou, Omega Verse, Other, Pancake is a dog, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Server!Akaashi, Smut, So is Kuroo, Struggles of being a single parent, bartender!Iwaizumi Hajime, messed up society, no ones gay and no ones straight, omega!Akaashi Keiji, parent!Akaashi Keiji, parenting, stripper!Oikawa Tooru, struggles of being an omega, the struggles of parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 78,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebees21/pseuds/Bumblebees21
Summary: Akaashi, a single parent, lives in a small, run down apartment with his son. His life is a constant cycle of working two jobs and making sure Nobuyuki is healthy and well. He has no time for anything in between and he's learned to be content with that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Original Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Minor Hinata Shouyou/ Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 541
Kudos: 902
Collections: maazeesfavs





	1. Nobuyuki

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"row row row your boat, gently down the stream! Merrily merrily merrily merrily, life is all a dream!"

"But."

"Huh?"

"Life is but a dream, Nobu. It's but, not all."

Nobu pouted, jumping over the crack in the sidewalk, "but that's not how Konoha-Oji says it."

Akaashi hummed, swaying his hand that held onto Nobuyuki's. It was a Sunday, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't have work. His son insisted on going out to the park. It was hard for Akaashi to say no to the four year old.

"And all sounds nicer anyway!" The little boy chirped. The sky was clear today, allowing the sun to shine down on them. A lot of people were out today, most likely due to the sunny weather. A dog barked in the distance and Nobuyuki gasped. "We should get a puppy!"

Akaashi followed the direction of Nobuyuki's finger, which pointed right at the dog and it's owner. It was a big dog, jumping around trying to steal the ball from their owner. "We can't afford one, Nobu."

"Why not? I promise I'll feed him!"

It wasn't the first time the boy begged for a dog, and every time, the answer was no. Akaashi huffed out a laugh, swinging their hands again, "I know you would, that's not the point."

"Ehh, then why not?"

Akaashi snickered, their conversation cut short by Akaashi's phone vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket with his free hand and answered without checking the caller ID. He didn't need to. "Hi, Aki."

"Keiji! Hey, so Haruki is out of town for the weekend and I'm bored as hell."

Akaashi rolled his eyes, ignoring Nobuyuki, who was tugging on his shirt, asking who was on the phone.

"And how am I supposed to help you with that?"

"Is it Konoha-oji?!"

Akaashi glanced down at Nobuyuki, raising his eyebrows in a stern manner. Nobuyuki just continued to tug at his shirt.

"Wanna grab a bite?"

Akaashi looked back down at Nobuyuki again, who was now distracted by a butterfly. It felt like weeks since he last saw Konoha, and it probably has been weeks (except for the brief moment he saw him before leaving for work). "Yeah, I guess. Nobu and I are at the park near that cafe with the excessive amount of cat paintings. We can meet there."

There was a sharp laugh on the other end of the line, "yeah, I know the one. I'll be there in like... ten minutes. Bye!" The older man hung up before Akaashi could say goodbye himself and he rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered why him and Konoha were friends, he blamed it on their parents. Despite the blonde being annoying from time to time, Akaashi had to admit he was a good friend, though.

"Are we gonna See Konoha-oji?" Akaashi nodded, grabbing onto Nobuyuki's hand again.

"Mhm, are you hungry?"

"Starving!"

The walk ended up taking a little longer than fifteen minutes, mostly due to the fact that Nobuyuki felt the need to catch every single lady bug he saw. "Nobu," Akaashi stressed, "leave the poor bugs alone. Please."

"But Komi-Oji says they're good luck!"

Akaashi needed to find new babysitters, he wasn't sure why he ever trusted his friends around his child.

Konoha was already seated in a booth that was against the windows. Nobuyuki let go of Akaashi's hand in favor of running over to Konoha. "Nobu!" The man cheered, grinning widely as he held his arms out. Nobu jumped up, trusting Konoha enough to catch him mid air. Of course, he did. He swung the four year old around, blowing a raspberry on his cheek. "How are you? I see you've lost one of your front teeth." Konoha let go of Nobuyuki and sat back down, Nobuyuki crawling in right after him. Akaashi sat across from them.

"Yeah! And I got money under my pillow, can you believe that?!"

Konoha raised his eyebrows in faux surprise, gasping over dramatically. He glanced at Akaashi, grinning, "must've been the tooth fairy."

Nobuyuki nodded before turning to Akaashi, "I told you it was the tooth fairy, mama," he turned back to Konoha, "mama said it must've been a troll. But trolls live under bridges."

"Just because trolls live under bridges, doesn't mean they can't have money," Akaashi stated, resting his cheek against his hand. He turned to the menu, which had a doodle of a cat on the cover of it. There was a spilt bowl of noodles on it's head. "What are you hungry for, Nobu?"

Nobu leaned forward, standing in the seat and balancing himself with his hands. On the menu, there were a lot of American dishes, which Nobuyuki usually chose from. Every time they came here, he found something new to try. This time wasn't any different. Rather aggressively, he smacked his finger against one of the pictures provided for the meal. "That!"

Akaashi looked over the ingredients, shaking his head, "it has nuts, you have to choose something else."

Akaashi sighed, not even surprised when Nobuyuki pouted, a loud whine sounding from him. "But-"

" _No_ ," Akaashi said, voice stern, "it has nuts."

Konoha opened his own menu and motioned to the spaghetti, "how about some spaghetti, Bub. You like that, don't you?" Akaashi watched with a weary look as Nobuyuki sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"I don't want spaghetti."

Konoha hummed, tapping his chin in thought, "well... then how about chicken? Chicken is yummy."

"No!" Nobuyuki stuck his tongue out at Konoha, glaring.

"Nobuyuki," Akaashi snapped, his lips pressed into a thin line. He couldn't deal with this, not today. It was his day off and everything was supposed to be relaxing. "I said no, okay? Knock it off and find something else."

"Keiji," Konoha said quietly, offering a reassuring smile. It was a warning in disguise. A heavy sigh passed Akaashi's lips and he willed himself to calm down. He knew got too worked up, sometimes it was hard to control. Closing his eyes only for a brief second, he looked over to his son. Nobuyuki looked like he was on the verge of tears, his bottom lip quivering. Akaashi gave him a soft smile, sliding the menu across the table closer to Nobuyuki.

"How about you and I share some waffles?"

Nobuyuki hesitated before nodding, breaking out into a large grin despite his teary eyes. "Can we have whip cream?"

"I'm sure we can ask."

They did end up getting waffles and Nobuyuki cheered almost too loud when they came with whip cream on top. Akaashi ended up only taking a few bites before letting the little boy finish off the rest of them. And much to Akaashi's dismay, Konoha insisted that he pay for their food.

"I can pay for it myself," Akaashi argued, watching grumpily as Konoha handed the waitress the amount required.

"Please, I don't mind."

"Well _I_ do."

Konoha walked home with them, carrying a sleeping Nobuyuki on his back. Unlike before, the walk back through the park was quiet, the lack of nursery rhymes making it more peaceful. "Jesus, he's getting heavy," Konoha complained, but refused to let him go when Akaashi offered to carry him. For an Alpha, Konoha was rather caring. Especially since Nobuyuki wasn't his own kid.

Speaking of Konoha and children, "when is Komi due?"

"Like, in two months. I can't believe that short man is carrying two human beings inside of him, I could never."

Akaashi chuckled, rolling his eyes, "don't be fooled by his size, Aki. Komi could probably break you in half if he wanted to."

Konoha shivered, "no thank you."

Despite the grimace on the older man's face, Akaashi knew how much Konoha really loved Komi. It was insane, the fact that he got to watch their relationship bloom. And now he got to see the start of their family.

They climbed the two cases of stairs up to the third floor of the apartment building. It was a broken down building and the apartments were practically the size of a bedroom. Inside Akaashi's apartment, it was a mess. It always was and Akaashi just couldn't find the time to clean it. Konoha offered multiple times to help out, but Akaashi was quick to shut him down.

Konoha laid Nobuyuki down on the bed, tucking him in before sitting down on the small couch. Akaashi was already curled up on it, eyes closed. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Akaashi shook his head, burying his face against the pillow on it. It had owl prints all over it, a present he had received from Konoha when he was in elementary school. "Nobu was up all night," he muttered.

Konoha chuckled, knowing far to well that that was his fault, "sorry, I may have gave him a chocolate bar." He grinned sheepishly when Akaashi sent him a glare, lips pulled into a frown. He _really_ needed to find a new babysitter.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Cheesecake and pick-up lines

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

  
  


The diner Akaashi worked at was in the busier part of the city, a ten minute walk from where he lived. Despite how small the diner was, they always seemed to be packed. From the amazing cook they had, to the pleasing aesthetic they set up, people loved to come here. It gained Akaashi a lot more hours than what were normal and he often got stuck there hours after his shift. Today was no exception and he'd just gotten there. Nearly every table was filled, the diner resonated with lively chatter and heartfelt laughs. It was a nice environment, Akaashi just wished he wasn't the one running around trying to keep everyone happy.

Koushi was behind the counter, trying to appease a man who was complaining about something (that was probably stupid and nothing worth getting worked up over). Koushi, still the ever living optimist, helped him with a bright smile. "Sir, I'm sure it wasn't your fault and I'm _deeply_ sorry for the misunderstanding-"

The man cut him off and continued to complain, arms flailing around in angry gestures. Akaashi walked up to them, hip-checking Koushi out of the way and opening up the cash register. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, we can offer you a refund for your troubles. How much was the bill?" The man spat out the price of his meal (which was apparently made wrong, again...not something to get worked up over) and and he was soon on his way, muttering something incoherent.

"Akaashi!" Koushi whined, "we can't offer refunds!"

Akaashi pulled out his own wallet, replacing the money he just gave away from his own paycheck, "he was causing a scene- don't give me that look, it's fine."

Koushi sighed, eyes wide, "I'm sorry, 'Kaashi." Akaashi shrugged, picking up his notepad to go help a couple that just sat down.

"Really, it's fine." The money he just put in the register was supposed to pay for part of his and Nobuyuki's groceries, but he's sure they could live without cereal for a week. He'll just have to deal with Nobuyuki's consistent complaining.

He offered the couple a smile, welcoming them, "can I start you two off with some drinks?" In the distance, he heard someone demanding assistance and Koushi raced over to their table, smile as bright as ever. Akaashi didn't know how he did it. The other omega was at least a few years older than him and Akaashi's sure he had more wrinkles. He was just waiting for the grey hairs now.

Maneuvering through the tables, Akaashi filled two cups of coffee before bringing them to the couple. The bell above the door rang for the umpteenth time that day, yet Akaashi knew who it was before even looking up. When he did finally look up, he was met with that stupid smirk and messy black hair. He only offered the man a quirked eyebrow and a lift of the corner of his mouth before turning back to the couple. It was hard to listen to the couple when there was another pair of insistent eyes on him.

After writing down the order, he excused himself. Dropping off the order on the way, Akaashi walked over to the table Kuroo sat at, ignoring Koushi's bouncing eyebrows and cheeky grin. "Kuroo-San," he said, leaning his hip against the end of the booth and he raised his eyebrows.

"Well hey, angel. Fancy meeting you here."

Akaashi tilted his head, raising his eyebrows higher and the older man laughed.

Kuroo, a man Akaashi barely knew, yet felt so familiar around, always showed up every Wednesday. Sometimes he'd even surprise Akaashi by showing up on a Friday or Monday.

He was the type of man with an appearance his parents wouldn't approve of. From his messy, unkept hair, to his gauges (and the helix piercings all along his cartilage on his right ear). He always wore the same jean jacket and his jeans were always accompanied by many many rips. He was hot, Akaashi was smart enough to know that.

Kuroo's been showing up every Wednesday for quiet a few months now, always coming in with new pick up lines and awful jokes that only seemed to make himself laugh. Akaashi couldn't deny that he enjoyed the man's company. He also wasn't afraid to admit (only to himself though), that he would totally take him to bed.

"You look beautiful today," Kuroo complimented, resting his chin on his open palm, smirking.

Akaashi scoffed, remembering exactly what he looked like this morning when he looked in the mirror. Subconsciously, he ran a hand through his sleep-swept, unruly hair. "You say that every time, Kuroo-San. You're starting to sound like a broken record." The comment made Kuroo grin, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Well it's true every time! Would I lie to you?"

"Hm, that's usually what a liar would say."

"You wound me."

"Your poor heart. Sweet tea?"

"Always."

Akaashi walked off, his cheeks flushing from the look Koushi was giving him. The moment he was behind the counter, filling a cup of sweet tea, Koushi was on him. "Oh my god, why won't you just go out with him?! He's obviously taken by you. The sexual tension between you two is overbearing. I can _literally_ feel it from over here."

"He barely knows me," Akaashi argued, cup now full in his hand. He then scowled, "and there's no sexual tension between us."

"Then let him get to know you! Take him on a date."

Akaashi huffed out a bitter laugh, "yeah, if he really knew me, he'd be running for the hills." Of course Akaashi's thought about dating Kuroo before. It was almost hard not to from how much the man intruded Akaashi's thoughts. Koushi crossed his arms, giving Akaashi that stupid mom look he was capable of pulling.

"Akaashi Keiji, you listen to me. If you don't ask out that hunky man, then I'm going to set this diner on fire."

"Guess you better start looking for a job then."

"Akaashi!"

Akaashi smirked, heading back over to Kuroo's table before Koushi could lecture him. Kuroo was slouched in his seat, scrolling through his phone with one hand while the other scratched at his jaw. Akaashi noticed how his nails were painted black and Akaashi hated himself for thinking it only made the alpha more attractive. Kuroo nearly jumped out of his seat when Akaashi sat the cup of sweet tea down on the table.

"One sweet tea for one lonely soul."

"Hey," Kuroo started, setting his phone down on the table so he could give the younger his undivided attention, "I'll have you know that I have _plenty_ of friends."

"Oh yeah?" Akaashi tilted his head in a teasing manner, smirking, "where are they? You're always alone when you come here."

"Of course I am! If I let you meet my friends, then they'll try to steal you from me."

"I didn't know we were a thing, isn't there supposed to be two active parties in a relationship?"

Kuroo leaned forward, and Akaashi was well aware of what the dangerous smirk that spread across the man's face meant. "Well," he purred, "maybe if you'd let me take you on a date."

Akaashi had to give it to Kuroo, he was a man of confidence. This had to be the hundredth time he'd asked out Akaashi and every time he said no, Kuroo never let it damper his ego. If Akaashi had been in Kuroo's place, he would feel like utter shit at this point. "How cute," he replied, patting Kuroo's cheek. "Are you ready to order?"

Kuroo sighed, leaning back in his seat, "damn. You sure know how to turn a man down. Can I get some cheesecake?"

"Anything for you."

"Well, almost anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, so I’ve decided that I’ll be updating every Saturday. Or at least I’m going to try to. I hope you liked this chapter!! I know it wasn’t the most eventful, but at least we got to meet our Kuroo Tetsurou. Comments and Kudos would be much appreciated, if love your feed back.


	3. Hush Little Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi’s tired, but Nobu’s scared.

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

  
  


Akaashi trudged through the door, eyelids heavy and barely having the strength to stay open. Konoha and Nobuyuki were in the kitchen, singing along to the radio as they cooked dinner. He walked passed them, untying his apron and dropping it on the ground. He offered a tired wave when Konoha greeted him before walking into the bedroom. Dropping onto the bed, his body already falling into a deep slumber, Akaashi let out a long groan.

He was supposed to be home hours ago, but he ended up staying until closing. Akaashi didn't bother lifting his head when he felt two small, chubby hands shaking his arm. "Mama! Wake up, we made dinner." Akaashi groaned again, his voice hoarse and it sounded more like he was dying than a response. Nobuyuki whined, climbing onto Akaashi's back and bouncing, "waaaake uuup!" Before Akaashi could snap, Konoha was lifting the four year old off of him.

"Why don't you let your mama sleep, okay? He's tired."

"But he always eats dinner with us!" Akaashi sighed heavily though his nose, rolling his eyes beneath his eyelids.

"We can save him a bowl, yeah?"

He heard their voices fade a little and then the sound of the door clicking shut. Part of him wanted to get up, to spend time with Nobuyuki like he promised. The other half, the exhausted half, felt too weak to even lift his head off of the bed.

When he finally woke up, it was from the loud crash of thunder and the sound of rain hitting the one, tiny window in the bedroom. Instead of laying halfway on the side of the bed, his head was now laying on his pillow, the covers pulled up to his shoulders. Next to him, there was a lump beneath the covers and he heard quiet whimpering. With a sigh, Akaashi sat up, sitting with his knees tucked beneath him. He placed his hand on top of the lump, rubbing it, "Nobu?"

The little boy whimpered again before crawling out from under the covers. Even in the dark, Akaashi could see the heavy tears flowing down Nobuyuki's cheeks. There was a loud rumble of thunder and Nobuyuki yelped, another startled cry coming from him and he scrambled onto Akaashi's lap. "Nobu," Akaashi cooed, his voice soft and quiet. He pet the little boys hair, hugging him with his other arm, "bubba, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Konoha-oji told me to let you sleep," he sobbed, clutching onto Akaashi's shirt. His little body was shaking and Akaashi's heart broke at the sight. Akaashi dropped his hand from Nobuyuki's hair so he could hug him tightly, pressing his lips to the top of his head.

"Shh, it's okay, bubs. It's just a storm."

"But it's scary! And last time we were stuck in the dark."

It was common that they lost power during electric storms, but they lost power even over small things like a little bit of wind. Part of living in a shitty apartment was dealing with shitty problems.

There was a loud crack of lightning and Nobuyuki was sent into another fit of tears. "Hey," Akaashi whispered, lifting Nobuyuki off his lap and sitting him on the pillow. He stood up and walked over to the closet. Nobu complained, crying louder as he watched Akaashi dig through the mess. He grabbed a blue blanket and pulled it over both of them once he was sat down again. "Look, now the lightning can't get us."

Nobuyuki's cries came to a halt, replaced by hiccups and sniffling. He glanced around, jumping when he heard thunder. "I-it can't?"

"Nope. This blanket was mine when I was younger. I used to hide under it when I was scared or sad, it would protect me from those scary things."

Akaashi watched carefully as Nobuyuki ran his fingers over the fabric, tracing the yellow stars that decorated the blanket. He stared at it in awe. "Woah. Is it magic?"

Akaashi chuckled, "I guess you could say it is. My mom-"

"Grandma?"

"Yeah, she sewed this for me when I was a baby. It's been with me my whole life. Did you know that I used to be scared of thunder storms?" Really, he still was, but he couldn't let Nobu know that. His mother used to tell him that when you had kids, your fears always seemed less scary. He guessed she was right.

"Really?"

"Yep. And this blanket protected me every time, so if we stay under here until the storm is over, we'll be okay."

Nobuyuki grinned, giggling through his teeth. The sight made Akaashi smile, laughing himself. Nobu leaned forward and poked Akaashi's cheek. "Mama, You're smiling!" Akaashi's smile softened and he lifted his hand to grab Nobuyuki's. He let the boy play with his fingers, humming a tune Akaashi's never heard the boy sing before. He knew the song, though.

"What're you singing, Nobu?"

Nobuyuki bent one of his fingers, examining freckle on Akaashi's palm. "Konoha-oji taught me a new song today."

Akaashi hummed, "Do you want to sing it for me?"

Akaashi pulled Nobuyuki's hand up and placed a kiss on the tips of his fingers, smiling when Nobu giggled. "That tickles!" Nobu wiggled his fingers out of Akaashi's grip before poking at the scar on Akaashi's forehead. He traced along the short scar, which ended right before his eyebrow. Akaashi pulled his hand away, pressing his lips into a thin line.

There was a rather loud crash of thunder, it was so strong that it shook the building. Akaashi was quick to comfort the boy, who's face looked a lot paler than moments ago. "Hey, the blanket, remember? We're okay."

Nobuyuki nodded, his lips pulled into a frown. It was a look that he didn't make a lot and it hurt Akaashi every time. "The song, Nobu. Can you sing it to me?"

Nobu shook his head, whimpering. He buried his face against Akaashi's stomach and Akaashi sighed. "Bubba, I'm not going to let the storm get you, okay?" He still refused to pull away, his tears soaking into Akaashi's shirt. The rain sounded like it was finally letting up, the low rumbles of thunder sounding farther away now. "I'll sing it with you," Akaashi said, his voice barely above a whisper. Pulling Nobuyuki back into his lap, he wrapped his arms around the four year old in a tight embrace. He rocked side to side, feeling the blanket on his head tangle his hair.

"Hush, little baby don't say a word," he sang softly, pausing a moment to wait for Nobuyuki to finish the lyrics.

Nobuyuki mumbled the words, his voice muffled against Akaashi's shirt, but he still heard them. "Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird."

Akaashi smiled, and the two sang the next part together.

" _And if that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_."

"I don't know the rest," Nobuyuki mumbled, pulling a chuckle from Akaashi.

"You don't? Konoha-oji isn't a very good teacher, is he?"

Finally, Nobuyuki lifted his head from Akaashi's shirt and he smiled through his tears. "I bet you're a better teacher, mama. Can you sing the rest to me?"

Briefly, Akaashi noted how the storm had subsided, the room filled with a stillness. He shifted so he was laying down, Nobuyuki being his little spoon. The blanket fell over their head and Akaashi closed his eyes.

"And if that diamond ring is brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass."

He tucked a piece of Nobu's hair behind his ear before running his pinky down the slope of his nose. The little boy's eyes began to slip shut and he curled in on himself, pulling Akaashi's arms tighter around him.

"And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat."

Too tired himself, Akaashi finished the song in a gentle hum, running his hand over Nobuyuki's bangs over and over again. By time Akaashi fell asleep again, Nobuyuki was already snoring, his drool running onto the pillow. The two slept peacefully, Akaashi holding Nobuyuki in an embrace until the morning sun began to peak over the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute fluff because yes. I promise things will get more interesting lol, I just wanna show a bit of the characters and their personalities before we start getting all up in this mess. Hope you enjoyed this lil chapter though!
> 
> (Also, I don’t have a beta reader or anything so sorry if there’s any mistakes).


	4. Volleyball

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

  
Volleyball was something Bokuto could never grow tired of. The way he got to fly through the air every time he jumped, the way the volleyball stung his hand every time he came into contact with it, the way he got to watch the faces of the other team every time he scored another point. He really wouldn't know what he would do without it, it's how he spent most of his time.

That's why he was at the gym right now, sweaty and bones aching. Atsumu groaned, plopping down on the ground from where he just set for Bokuto. "Come on, Bo. Aren't you tired?"

Bokuto grinned, standing tall as he placed his fists on his hips, "never! Come on, 'Tsumu, just a few more. Please?"

Atsumu threw his head back, letting out another, over exaggerated groan, "Bokuto! We've been here for hours! Even Hinata left."

Bokuto ignored his pleas, walking back to grab another volleyball from the ball cart, "come on, get up. Just a few more."

They ended up staying there for another hour. Bokuto would've stayed longer, but Atsumu walked right out of the gym, not even bothering to change. Bokuto pouted, ball in hands as he watched Atsumu leave. Sighing, he served the ball, watching it fly over the net at an alarming speed. He reached for another ball, only to find the cart was empty. With another exasperated sigh, he ducked under the net to gather all of the balls.

As he did so, the gym door creaked open. Springing up so he was standing straight, the balls falling from his arms as he grinned, he expected to see Atsumu. Instead, Kuroo sauntered in with a howl of laughter.

"that happy to see me?"

Bokuto jutted out his bottom lip, picking up a volleyball and chucking it at his friend. "Jerk! I thought you were 'Tsumu."

Kuroo placed a hand on his chest and leaned against the pole to the volleyball net, "ouch. I can't believe I'm being replaced by that fleabag. Is it the hair?" Bokuto chuckled, bending down to pick up the volleyballs again.

"He lost the chance to be my best friend when he ditched me. Fuckin' lazy ass."

"Bo, no offense, but your stamina can suck my dick. Camps were always hell with you."

Bokuto's eyes widened, his mouth falling open and once again, he dropped the balls, "you too?! Everyone's betraying me!"

Kuroo cooed, walking over to the shorter boy to rub his hair, "you poor owl."

Bokuto swatted Kuroo's hand away with a grimace, "bitch. You smell like diner food."

Kuroo cocked an eyebrow, lifting his hoodie up to sniff it. "Eh, guess I do. Wanna grab a bite?"

"Didn't you just come from a diner?"

Kuroo shrugged, "yeah, but I didn't actually eat anything." Bokuto gave him a ridiculous look, his eyebrows crunched in confusion.

"What the fuck, Kuroo. What were you doing there?"

Kuroo swooned, placed his hand flat over his heart and sighed dramatically, "winning over the heart of the prettiest angel to ever-"

"yeah, yeah I get it. I wanna meet this so called angel!"

Kuroo shoved Bokuto's shoulder, "hell no, you'll destroy my months of hard work with your big mouth." Bokuto shook his head and began dropping the balls in the cart, Kuroo helping by trying to shoot them like a basketball.

"I can't believe you've actually been trying for four months. They obvsiouly aren't into you."

"I beg to differ. The first time I went there, he dumped a drink over my head when I asked him out. Now, he just ignores the question!"

Bokuto quirked an eyebrow, scoffing, "your form of progress worries me. Come on, I'm hungry."

"Don't you want to shower?"

"Nah."

"Disgusting."

"You love my manly musk."

"Excuse me, but I'm attracted to hygiene."

Bokuto snorted, "Jesus, you sound like Omi."

Outside, the sun was blazing down them, making Bokuto's already heated skin even hotter. He huffed, fanning himself with his hand, "who the fuck allowed it to be this hot?"

"Global warming, who else?"

The two walked through the city, bickering over what they should eat. Bokuto wanted sushi, Kuroo wanted anything but.

"No sushi, Bo! I had that yesterday."

"Why can't you have it again?"

"I just don't want to, fuck you."

Bokuto threw his head back in a groan, whining like a child. Kuroo told him this, all while throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a side hug.

"I'm not a child," Bokuto grumbled.

"You kind of are," Kuroo countered. But then he cooed, pinching Bokuto's cheek, "ooh, don't worry, you big baby. I still love you."

Bokuto huffed out a laugh, shoving Kuroo away with a smile. "You ass. Can we just get some food, I really don't care what."

"Good. Because we're not getting sushi."

"Dammit, I thought you'd change your mind since I was so willing."

Kuroo gave Bokuto a pointed look, flicking his hand up, palm facing up and wrist bent, "do I look that generous?"

Bokuto wiped away fake tears, "I've been fooled. My whole life has been a lie, where's the Kuroo Testurou I used to know?" Kuroo patted Bokuto's cheek once before shoving his face the second time.

"My beauty blinded you, my friend. Now buy me food."

In the end, they did get sushi and Kuroo was the one who paid.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, ugh. I promise the next one is longer, hope you still enjoyed!! Your comments are always appreciated (:


	5. Yellow Eyes

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

  
  


There was a screeching ring of an alarm clock coming from somewhere inside the apartment. It was enough to disrupt Akaashi's dreams, but not enough to wake him. and it wasn't until a finger was poking at his cheek rather roughly did he wake up. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips tugged into a scowl. He turned his head away from the consistent poking and there was a soft giggle.

"Mama."

Slowly, Akaashi let his eyes flutter open. He was laying on the couch, Nobuyuki sitting on his stomach. The little boy rubbed his eyes tiredly, his smile hazy with sleep. Akaashi smiled back, lifting his hand up to rub Nobu's already messy hair. "Morning, Nobu."

Nobu leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Akaashi's and Akaashi took the opportunity to rub his nose against the younger one's. It pulled another giggle from the boy.

"Can we make waffles?"

Akaashi side glanced the clock, he didn't have to be at work for two hours. It's been a while since he got to cook Nobuyuki an actual meal that they could enjoy together. With a smile, he nodded.

Nobuyuki cheered, bouncing on Akaashi's stomach and he winced. "Nobu."

The boy smiled sheepishly, seizing his bouncing, "sorry." He climbed off of Akaashi and ran for the kitchen.

Akaashi sighed, closing his eyes for only a brief moment before getting up himself. Nobuyuki was hopping around in the kitchen, singing a song from some kids show. Akaashi ran a hand down his face, trying to rub away the sleepiness that lingered. He would never understand how hyper Nobuyuki could be in the morning. A brief, unwanted thought came into his mind and he wondered if maybe it came from Nobu's dad. He scowled, shaking away the though, his stomach twisting with sickness. Nobu didn't have a dad, he didn't need one. Akaashi was all he needed.

"Nobu, why don't you get the flour. Please?" Nobu nodded and ran over to the pantry. Akaashi leaned against the counter, covering his face as he tried to settle the growing sickness in his stomach. "Stupid," he whispered.

"Mama! Can I crack the eggs?" Akaashi nodded, his face buried in his hands. Nobuyuki set the bag of flour on the ground before scrambling over to his mama, tugging on the leg of his sweatpants. "Are you okay, Mama?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, his voice coming out angrier than he meant.

Nobuyuki pulled his hand away, pouting, "are you mad at me?"

Akaashi's eyes slipped shut and he sighed. Slowly, he slid to the ground, turning so he could press his back to the counter. Nobu was staring at him with wide eyes, brows crinkled with worry. Akaashi pulled his knees to his chest and smiled. It was forced and tight, but it was enough fo his son. "I'm not mad at you, Nobu. I didn't mean to snap." Nobu nodded and he fiddled with his fingers in front of his chest. Akaashi reached forward, placing his own hand over Nobuyuki's. Now that, that was a trait Nobuyuki got from Akaashi. An annoying trait that left ugly scars on Akaashi's hands.

"I promise I'm not mad. Let's make some waffles, okay? Yes, you can crack the eggs."

Nobu nodded again, this time smiling. It was a small, shy smile, one that reminded Akaashi so much of himself. He let hismelf smile and he cupped Nobuyuki's cheeks, pressing a kiss on the top of his nose. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too," Nobu said without missing a heartbeat, grinning widely.

"Come on, we have waffles to make."

It was a lot messier than Akaashi intended it to be and he would've been upset if it weren't for Nobuyuki's laughter. It was loud and happy, his cheeks red as he threw more flour at Akaashi. Giggling himself, Akaashi tried to dodge it, rubbing some of the flour on his hands into Nobu's hair. "Mama!" He complained, but his smile only widened.

"You look pretty cool," he said, sprinkling more flour into Nobuyuki's hair.

"Really?!" Nobuyuki looked at his reflection in the stove and gasped, "wow! I look like an owl!"

Akaashi blinked, surprised and his face went blank. An image of a kid he went to school with flashed through his mind. From his black and white, spiked hair to his bright, yellow eyes. It was someone Akaashi hasn't thought of in years.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the front door swung open. Konoha froze in the doorway, his eyes wide as he stared at the mess. "What," he blurted, eyes darting as he took in everything in front of him, "The. Fuck."

"What does fuck mean?"

Akaashi gasped, snapping his head to the little boy, "Nobuyuki, don't say that word." He then glared at Konoha, who was grinning sheepishly.

Konoha walked further into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. "Please tell me I don't have to clean this stuff up."

Akaashi shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "No," he sighed, "I'll clean it up."

"Keiji, you have to leave for work in like- twenty minutes."

Akaashi's eyes widened and he glanced at the clock. "Oh- fuck! Shit, I have to get ready."

Konoha shook his head, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth and he crossed his arms, "so vulgar."

Nobuyuki frowned, watching as Akaashi raced through the apartment to get ready. "But mama, we still have to eat." Akaashi ruffled his hair in front of the mirror, trying to get all the flour out.

"We can go out tonight, okay? We'll get some ice cream."

Nobuyuki sighed, "okay."

Akaashi raced back out, pulling on his shoes as he did and he gave Konoha an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, Aki. I promise to pay you extra today for the mess. I didn't-"

Konoha waved him off and he sat down on the couch, "it's fine, Kej. I don't even get why you pay me anyway."

Akaashi didn't have time to argue exactly why he payed his best friend to watch his rambunctious kid literally everyday of the week. Instead, he leaned down next to where Nobu was pouting and placed his hands on the side of his head. "I love you, Nobu. I'll see you tonight, okay? I _promise_ we'll get ice cream together. Be good for Konoha-oji."

Nobuyuki nodded, hugging Akaashi. "Love you too, mama."

Luckily, Akaashi made it to work mere minutes before his shift started. The diner was already starting to get packed, Koushi running around to take orders. When Koushi spotted him, Akaashi could see his shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Thank god you're here- it's been so busy this morning and Tanaka called in sick."

Akaashi's eyebrows furrowed and he pinned his name tag to his apron, "but he's supposed to take tonight's shift?"

Koushi's lips pressed together and his eyebrows scrunched in desperation. Akaashi groaned, tilting his head, "Sawamura-San, I can't. Isn't there anyone else to cover his shift?"

"Akaashi, _please_. I've called literally everyone and no one is willing to come in. I can't tonight or else I would, seriously. Sawamura has work tonigh and I don't have enough time to call a babysitter and-"

Akaashi quickly interrupted, seeing the panic attack forming on Koushi's face before it even hit. Reluctantly, he nodded, "fine. I'll cover his shift."

Koushi grabbed Akaashi's hands, sighing so heavily tears actually formed in his eyes, "thank you so much, Akaashi. You really are an angel." Akaashi nodded, excusing himself before rushing into the employees room. He shut the door with the weight of his back, the back of his head hitting the fake wood with a thump.

"Dammit," he muttered, closing his eyes. He took out his phone, dialing Konoha's number. The alpha picked up instantly.

"Hey, Keiji! You okay?"

Akaashi swallowed, a lump forming in his throat, "hey, can I talk to Nobu?"

"Sure. He's right here, I'll just put the phone on speaker."

Not even a second later, Nobuyuki's cheerful voice was ringing in Akaashi's ears. "Mama! Konoha-oji said that tonight he'd come with us for ice cream! And Komi-oji too!"

Akaashi bit his lip, rubbing a hand down his face. "Uh- Nobu, about that. I need to take a rain check on ice cream. They need me to stay late tonight-"

"But you promised?"

"I know, bub. And I'm so sorry, I promise to make it up to you."

There was a pause of silent before Nobu was yelling.

"But you promised, mama! You're supposed to keep your promises!"

"Nobu, please. You know I don't mean-"

"No! No, you're a liar!"

Tears filled Akaashi's eyes and he listened as Konoha tried to reason with the four year old. Everything he said just went over the little boys head and he continued to yell and cry. "You promised to eat waffles and you lied. You promise to go out tonight with me and you lied! You always lie and I hate it!"

"Nobu," Akaashi cried out, a hand coming up to wipe away his tears.

On the other end, Nobuyuki's voice faded away and soon it was only Konoha again. The older man sighed, "Kej? You still there?"

Akaashi sucked in a shaky breath, "why do I keep fucking up, Aki?"

"Hey," Konoha said, voice soft, but stern at the same time, "none of that, okay? You don't keep fucking up, it's not your fault. He's four, he's not going to understand."

Akaashi let out a quiet cry, "why does it feel like the world's always against me?"

He heard Konoha chuckle, a sad ring behind it. "How about this. You go work your ass off, come home tonight, and you and I will watch some stupid flick."

"I can't do that, Aki. Komi needs you back at home."

"Shut up, Keiji. For once, let me just be there for my best friend. Besides, Haruki's mood swings are all over the place right now and he can barely stand being around me right now." Akaashi chuckled, he remembered how angry and moody he had been when he was pregnant with Nobu. He's pretty sure Komi is being a little nicer than he had been. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Akaashi nodded, hearing in the distance a group walking in, their laughter filling the diner. It suddenly dawned on him that he left Koushi all by himself out there. "Alright, thanks Aki...for always being there. And- if you wouldn't mind, could you still take Nobu out for ice cream today?"

"Of course. Bye, Keiji. Love you, loser."

"Love you too, idiot."

Akaashi hung up the phone, shoving it in his apron pocket before wiping at his eyes. Looking in the mirror, his eyes didn't seem too bad. Nothing noticeable unless someone was really paying attention. With one last deep breath, Akaashi walked back out into the mess he called work. Koushi was helping someone from behind the counter.

"Hey," he said, glancing back at Akaashi with a smirk, "your hunky friend is here."

Akaashi scoffed, rolling his eyes. If Akaashi was being honest, he could use Kuroo's company right now. The man always found a way to amuse him. Walking over to the table, his eyes landed on Kuroo. And for once, his eyes weren't focused on him. Instead, he had a group with him and he was talking excitedly to the man across from him. Akaashi let his eyes drag over to the man and-

Akaashi stuttered to a stop, his pen slipping from his grip and his mouth fell open, eyes wide. The clunk of he pen dropping brought the attention of a few people near him. He didn't pay any mind to them, his breath catching in his throat as Bokuto Koutarou's eyes slowly turned to look right back at him.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy, were actually almost getting somewhere!! Sorry to hang you on a cliff hanger, but you know... drama. We love it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Comments are always appreciated, I’d love to hear your thoughts and feed back. Hope you guys enjoyed (:


	6. Hello Old... Friend?

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

  
Bokuto hummed to himself as he stepped under the spray of the shower (which was too cold). Normally, he wouldn't shower in the locker rooms, but he was heading out with a couple of his teammates and Kuroo for a bite to eat. Kuroo was choosing the place and much to Bokuto's surprise, he decided on the diner that his 'true love' worked at.

To say Bokuto was excited was an understatement. Kuroo seemed to talk about this mystery person a lot, and Bokuto's never seen his best friend so taken by someone before. He was determined to be friends with whoever this person was, he wouldn't allow Kuroo to date anyone who couldn't handle him. Him and Kuroo were a duo, you got both or neither.

The locker room door swung open and Hinata poked his head in. "Bokuto-senpai! Kuroo-san said he's gonna leave you behind if you don't hurry."

Bokuto waved Hinata off without turning around, "yeah yeah, I'm almost done."

Hinata made a sound of confirmation before leaving. Turning off the shower, he quickly dried himself and got dressed. It was another sunny day, which Bokuto was glad for. Kuroo, Hinata, Atsumu, and Sakusa were all waiting outside of the gym. Kuroo groaned, his hands shoved inside the pockets of his kaki shorts. "Ugh, took you long enough, Bo." He pushed his sunglasses up his nose before throwing an arm around Bokuto's shoulders.

Atsumu stretched his own above his head, sighing, "I'm ready to eat, bitches. Kuroo, if this diner is shit, I'm shavin' yer head."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, tilting his head down to look at Atsumu passed his glasses, "I'd like to see you try, fuckwad." The bickering ended before it could start when Sakusa sent them a glare. Both knew there was a grimacing frown hidden behind his mask and neither wanted to see how far they could push the man before he snapped.

"And trust me, the food there is great."

"I think you only think that 'cause you're so smitten for their waiter."

Kuroo pouted, his eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not smitten." Atsumu snickered and Kuroo had half a mind to argue with him, but Sakusa's glower was still haunting the back of his eyes.

"Leave him be," Sakusa muttered, voice slightly muffled from behind the mask.

Bokuto walked along with his friends, completely content with listening to them all bicker. In highschool, he could barely keep his mouth shut. He grimaced, thinking back to how _needy_ he had been. His friends still say he's needy, but he likes to think he's gotten better.

The train ride was just as hectic and they even earned some wary looks from other passengers.Sakusa sat three seats away from them, hunched over with an angry glare. Looking at him was like looking into a dark, purple mist of danger, so Bokuto made sure to keep his distance. Kuroo and Atsumu were the loudest, arguing over what position of volleyball was better. Even though Kuroo no longer played, he was still all the enthusiast. He came to almost every game of Bokuto's that he could and if he couldn't be there, he'd watch it live on television.

"Bitch, take that back," Kuroo growled, pointing an angry finger at Atsumu, "Bo, how the fuck can you stand this guy?"

Bokuto chuckled, shaking his head. When they got off the train, Kuroo walked ahead of them, leading them towards the diner. Just like every time he went to the diner, his stomach fluttered with nerves. To be honest, he was quite surprised that he hadn't gotten a restraining order against him yet. It wouldn't be the first time someone threatened to do so.

As usual, the diner was packed. "You okay, Kuroo? You look nervous." Hinata poked at Kuroo's ribs. The older man swatted his hand away with a scowl and reached for the door.

"Shut up."

"See, he's in love," Atsumu sneered. The group broke into loud laughter while Kuroo's face turned the shade of a cherry. The bell rang above them and Kuroo snapped at them to knock it off.

"Kuroo-San!" Koushi beamed, waving happily. The table he was taking orders from gave him an annoyed look. Kuroo waved back before leading his friends to his usual table. It felt weird having other people in his spot.

"Is that him?" Bokuto asked, eyeing the grey-haired man.

"Fuck no, that's Sawamura-San. And he's already mated."

Atsumu snorted, "god, this is so stupid. Do you seriously come here just for some omega?"

Kuroo glared, "he's not just some omega, asshole." Before the two could argue anymore, Bokuto intervened, pulling Kuroo into a conversation of a movie he saw yesterday. Not long into the conversation, he felt another pair of eyes on him. Slowly, he turned his head to find the source of the other eyes.

Just a few feet away from their table stood a face Bokuto recognized all too well, a face that took his breath away and his eyes widened to the size of saucers. Akaashi Keiji, probably the most gorgeous person Bokuto has ever met in his entire life. He thought he'd never see him again.

Across from him, Kuroo also sensed the presence of another and grinned when he saw Akaashi. The grin was quickly replaced by his usual smirk and he leaned his elbows on the table. "Hey, 'Kaashi."

Akaashi blinked a couple times, flinching out of his stupor before quickly looking over to Kuroo. Bokuto watched as he approached him, his eyes never leaving Kuroo. "Kuroo-San," he glanced at the other people at the table, though his eyes never met Bokuto's again. "Would you look at that, you really do have friends."

Kuroo's smirk broke into a wide smile and he chuckled. Before he could reply, Akaashi continued.

"Or did you just pay some bums on the street to eat lunch with you?"

Atsumu barked out his laughter, his head being thrown back so hard that he hit it on the back of the booth. Kuroo shoved him, glaring. "You do realize he called you a bum, right?"

Bokuto couldn't take his eyes off of Akaashi, his chest felt tight and he couldn't remember how to properly breath. Kuroo and the younger male fell into an easy conversation, shooting back snarky comments that was so obviously flirting.

In Highschool, Bokuto barely ever heard Akaashi mutter a word. And sure, they may have not been friends, but even the one time Bokuto tried talking to him, he'd been so quiet and nervous. He was even a little hostile. Now, he was leaning against the booth next to Kuroo, his hands folded politely behind him and he had an easy smirk on his face. Bokuto's never seen the younger boy look so comfortable before. He smiled, ignoring the twist of something green inside of his stomach.

Kuroo had his cheek resting in his hand now as he stared up at Akaashi, a stupid smile on his face that only made Bokuto's stomach churn more.

"You look absolutely stunning today," Kuroo complimented and Bokuto noticed the barely visible blush on Akaaahi's cheeks.

"Oh? Not beautiful?"

"Well that too, of course. But as you can see, I'm expanding my vocabulary, just for you."

"How disgusting. Sweet tea?"

Kuroo chuckled, and the rejection only seemed to make him smile brighter. Bokuto was pretty sure his friend was a masochist. "You know me so well."

Akaashi rolled his eyes before turning to Atsumu, who was fake gagging. Akaashi offered him a polite smile and his demeanor was suddenly a lot more professional. "And for you?"

Bokuto watched as Akaashi took Atsumu's, Hinat's, and Sakusa's order. The closer he got to taking Bokuto's order, the more Bokuto's heart sped up inside his chest. Finally, finally, Akaashi looked at him. There was a beat of silence as the two stared at each other, Akaashi's face was unreadable and Bokuto wanted so badly to say something.

"Bokuto-San."

While everyone else gave Bokuto a look of confusion, Bokuto's face broke out into a large grin. "A-Akaashi! You remember me?"

Akaashi blinked, his eyebrows raising and cheeks flushing, "Uh- yes."

"How are you? It's been years since I've seen you!"

Akaashi glanced at everyone else before nodding timidly, "I've been good. Would you like to order a drink?" It was an obvious rejection to Bokuto's attempt at making conversation. Bokuto tried to mask his disappointment with a smile.

"Oh, s-sure. Yeah, I'll just have a water please."

Akaashi nodded curtly before hurrying off. Bokuto watched as he walked over to Koushi, who was wiggling his eyebrows at Akaashi's red face. Akaashi said something to him and suddenly, Koushi was looking at Bokuto, his eyes wide and mouth open.

"What the fuck?" Atsumu asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kuroo's eyebrows were furrowed, frowning in confusion, "yeah, for once I agree with this douche. You know Akaashi?"

Bokuto scratched the back of his neck, his ears turning red. "We went to highschool together."

"What the hell," Kuroo whined, "you got to know Akaashi before me?"

"Well, we weren't really friends. The one time I tried talking to him he totally blew me off."

Kuroo watched as Bokuto's shoulders slumped, his lip jutting out in a pout. Suddenly, he really wished he hadn't brought his friends here. Hinata gasped, "no way, you like him don't you?"

"Oh shit," Atsumu laughed and Sakusa punched his arm.

Bokuto quickly shook his head, waving his hands in front of him, "n-no! No, I don't- okay, I did, but not anymore. I haven't seen him in years." Bokuto gave Kuroo a pleading look, hoping it was enough to get rid of the conflicted look on the taller man's own face. "Seriously, Kuroo. I wouldn't betray you like that."

Kuroo cleared his throat, breaking into an awkward smile, "I know, dude. No biggie."

* * *

* * *

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they meet again, I’m really excited about how Akaashi and Bokuto’s relationship is going to progress, considering they know each other. It’s already been explained that they never were friends, so I think their growth is going to be fun. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter!! Comment what you think (:


	7. Now You Can’t Be Sad

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Just like Konoha had promised, the two watched a movie together when Akaashi got home. Nobuyuki was already asleep, his cheeks stained with tears and nose runny. He was wrapped up in Akaashi's star covered blanket. Akaashi let out a shaky sigh and placed a kiss on Nobu's forehead. He carried the sleeping boy to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. When he walked back out to the living room, Konoha was scrolling through the channels. He had a bowl of popcorn on his lap, taking handfuls out of it and shoving them into his mouth.

"That's disgusting," Akaashi mumbled, voice dripping with exhaustion. He sat down next to Konoha, pulling the blanket he grabbed over his lap. He laid his head on Konoha's shoulder and he nearly fell asleep right there and then.

"Hey. No sleeping, we're watching a movie."

"But it's midnight, shouldn't you be tired?"

Konoha chuckled, "I'll have to get used to this anyway. After the twins are born, I'll never be getting any sleep."

Akaashi chuckled, eyes still closed. Nobuyuki was already four and it still felt like he didn't get any sleep.

Konoha finally chose a movie, one Akaashi's never seen before. He tried to keep his eyes open, tried to pay attention for the sake of Konoha. But he'd close his eyes and when they'd open again, there was a completely different scene going on on the tv. He sighed, rethinking about today's events. He was still trying to process the fact that he saw Bokuto, for a while, he had forgotten the man even knew him. Sometimes, it felt like they didn't even go to school together. While Bokuto was on tv, playing volleyball for the whole world to see, Akaashi was working two jobs that barely paid for the rent of their run-down apartment. To think he ever walked the same hallways with a man like Bokuto was almost crazy.

"You won't believe who I saw today."

Konoha hummed, "well, it's Wednesday. So I'm guessing Kuroo?"

Akaashi snorted, nudging Konoha with his shoulder, "shut up. But it's actually who was with Kuroo." Konoha turned his head a little to look at Akaashi. Akaashi breathed out an amused laugh, shaking his head, "I saw Bokuto."

Konoha jumped in his seat, his eyes widening. "No way. Bokuto Koutarou? As in, the Bokuto who you were undeniably in love with-"

Akaashi sat up straight, shoving Konoha with a flustered scowl, "I was not in love with him. And yes, Bokuto Koutarou. What other Bokuto do I know?"

"Holy shit! Kuroo, the man who is constantly trying to get in your pants, is friends with the person who you crushed on in high school?! This is one hell of a love triangle."

"It's not a love triangle."

"It really is. Which one would you choose? If they both asked you out at the same time, who would you say yes to?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, pulling at his hair to try and cover up his red face. "Shut up, Aki. And I wouldn't say yes to either." The answer definitely didn't please Konoha, who whined.

"No! You have to choose-"

"Can you maybe act like an adult for once? You sound like a middle school girl. I'm not looking for any relationships, okay?"

It was an argument that the two often had. Konoha was constantly trying to set his best friend up and Akaashi was an expert at turning down every single one. It's not like they'd stick around for long, no one wants to date an Omega with the child of another alpha. The chances of finding love were something Akaashi had to give up the moment he found out he was pregnant with Nobu. And of course, Akaashi has told Konoha this, but the man was relentless.

"Come on, Keiji," Konoha said, his voice softer than before, "why won't you give anyone a chance? I mean, from the way you talk about Kuroo, he sounds pretty taken by you. Do you really think Nobu's gonna change that?"

"Yes," Akaashi snapped, "because then I'd have to explain everything. And then, he'll find out that I'm not-" Akaashi took in a deep breath, "he'll see that I'm not someone worth the time."

Konoha closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose and he held a hand up. Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, "what are you-"

"Trying not to punch you in the face."

Akaashi scowled, an argument on the tip of his tongue. Before he could get a word out, Konoha was pulling him into a bone crushing hug, placing a hand on the back of Akaashi's head. "I wish you wouldn't talk so lowly of yourself, Kej. Anyone who doesn't think you're worth it is a fucking idiot." Akaashi hugged him back, muffling his cries against Konoha's shoulder.

"Mama?"

Akaashi lifted his head, whipping it around to find Nobuyuki standing in the doorway of the bedroom, Akaashi's blanket clutched in his fist. "Nobu, wh-what are you doing up?"

Nobu ignored the question, padding across the room to crawl into Akaashi's lap. He took the blanket and lifted it over Akaashi's head, smiling brightly once they were both covered. "Now you can't be sad!"

Akaashi let out a watery laugh, hugging Nobuyuki. "I guess so." The blanket lifted up and Konoha fit himself underneath, his own cheeks stained with tears.

"Mama says this blanket is magical," Nobu informed the older man, "he says it stops the sadness."

Konoha nodded, remembering all the times he's caught Akaashi hiding under this blanket throughout their childhood. "Yeah," he said softly, before smiling, "it's also good for group hugs." The three all laughed together as Konoha scooped the two into a hug, using his hand to lay Akaashi's head on his shoulder.

The three sat like that for a while, the only sound in the apartment coming from the tv. Nobu was playing with a loose string on Akaashi's shirt, wrapping it around his finger before letting it unravel. Akaashi watched him do so, his own fingers playing with Nobuyuki's black strands of hair. Konoha was asleep, his head rested on top of Akaashi's.

"I'm sorry, Nobu," Akaashi whispered, "I never meant to break my promise."

Nobu glanced up at Akaashi and smiled, "it's okay, mama. Me and Konoha-oji went to the park and played with a puppy."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. And we got fro-yo."

Akaashi hummed, "yum. What kind did you get?"

"I got cotton candy, it was yummy! Konoha-oji said that's your favorite."

Akaashi ruffled Nobu's hair, "it is."

Nobuyuki hummed, but it sounded more like a whine. Akaashi groaned, "what's the matter?"

Nobuyuki shrugged, fiddling with his fingers. Akaashi placed his hand over Nobuyuki's and offered the boy a reassuring smile. "Are you still sad?" The boy asked, his bottom lip wobbling.

Akaashi sighed, pulling Nobu back into a hug, "no, I'm not sad anymore."

"I don't like it when your sad."

"I know, I'm sorry. Let's get some sleep, yeah?"

Nobu nodded and Akaashi lifted the blanket from over there head. Konoha stirred from the sudden change in air and he lifted his head from Akaashi's. Akaashi chuckled and nudged him so he was laying down, his head rested on the owl pillow. Akaashi laid the opposite way, wincing as Nobuyuki crawled on top of him, laying his head on Akaashi's chest.

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too, Bub."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this posted a bit later. I’ve had a busy day. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know things have been pretty slow in this story, I just have a problem with dragging things out. Lol. Comment what you think! (:


	8. Komi

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Fortunately, Tanaka offered to take up Akaashi's shift the next day. So, Akaashi being the ever so exhausted human he was, slept in until one. Konoha left in the morning and when Akaashi woke up, he was surprised to see Komi in the kitchen. Nobu was sitting on the counter, talking the short man's ear off as he swung his legs around. Akaashi rubbed his forehead, sighing softly. He kicked the blanket off of himself and sat up, running a hand through his tangled hair. He was probably due for a haircut.

He caught whiff of whatever Komi was making and his stomach growled. His legs shook a little as he stood up and he shuffled into the kitchen. Komi glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow, "was starting to think you were dead. Jesus, what time did you go to bed?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "you can blame the time I went to bed on Akinori." Komi shook his head, sighing heavily and he flipped the eggs in the pan. Nobu watched, gasping in astonishment as the eggs flew up and flipped midair.

"Mama, can you do that?!"

Akaashi shook his head, grabbing a coffee mug from the cabinet and pouring a cup from the already made coffee. He leaned against the counter next to where Nobuyuki was sitting and took a sip from the lukewarm coffee.

Komi made a face, sticking his tongue out. "Gross. Do you want some eggs?"

Akaashi wanted to ask why the hell Komi thought eggs would be a good idea at one in the afternoon, but Akaashi second-guessed himself when he thought about all the weird shit he ate when he was pregnant. "Sure."

"Do you get to stay home all day, mama?" Nobuyuki was bouncing on his butt excitedly, grinning. It only made it harder to tell him that no, he didn't get to stay home all day.

"Not today, Bub. I've still got work tonight."

"At the nightclub?" Komi asked, tilting his head. Akaashi nodded. "What time do you have to leave?"

"I start my shift at six."

Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights, Akaashi worked as a server at a nightclub. It was a low key place that brought in a lot of high class business men. When Konoha first found out Akaashi got a job there, he nearly lost his head. For the first two weeks that Akaashi started, Konoha went during every one of his shifts, ready to pounce on anyone who even looked at Akaashi inappropriately.

Komi had his doubts too, but he was a lot more accepting. Akaashi knew why they worried, though. When a bunch of rich, stuck up Alphas gather in one room, things could get rowdy sometimes and it put the working omegas a lot more at risk. But they had bouncers there just in case things got bad.

Even now, after working there for almost three and a half years, Konoha still grumbled every time Akaashi had a shift. Luckily, Komi was the one here today.

"Hm, alright. Remember, you can always text Aki or me if something happens."

"I know," Akaashi mumbled; he always felt like a teen again whenever he was around Komi. And not in the good way. "You guys don't always have to watch over me. I can handle myself."

Komi snorted, "I know. But as your friend, I must worry."

Akaashi knew it was just an excuse, because Komi and Konoha didn't even worry about each other at the lengths they do for him. He didn't worry about Konoha and Komi at that extent either because he fully knew that they were capable of themselves.

Rolling his eyes, he turned to Nobuyuki. "Are you excited to spend the night with Komi-oji?"

"Yeah! He said we can watch whatever movie I want!"

Akaashi chuckled, pinching the boys nose and wiggling it, "just no scary movies."

"But-"

"Ah," Komi started, "no arguing, hm?"

Nobu only pouted briefly before picking up his mood. Akaashi wasn't really sure how Komi did it, when it was him, Nobu always found a reason to argue back. Maybe he just wasn't that good of a parent.

Akaashi swallowed hard, his lips pulling into a frown. With a sigh, he pushed himself off the counter and washed out his now empty coffee mug.

"Mama, where are you going?"

Akaashi placed a kiss on the side of Nobuyuki's head before trudging to the bathroom. "Just taking a shower, Nobu," he mumbled, shutting the door behind him. Komi watched with a concerned frown, only turning away from the closed bathroom door when Nobu pointed out that the eggs were going to burn.

Between Akaashi's packed work schedule and Komi preparing for his own children to come, he didn't get to see the younger man a lot. It worried him knowing how distant Keiji could get, how down he could be on himself. He listened as the shower was turned on and the curtain being pulled.

He turned the stove off and set the eggs on a plate. "Here, come on," Komi said, grabbing Nobuyuki beneath his arms. He helped the little boy off of the counter and handed him the plate of eggs, "can you please set up the kotatsu?"

Nobu grabbed the plate of eggs and skipped over to the barely used kotatsu. "We don't eat here a lot. Mama's too tired a lot so we eat on the couch."

Komi chuckled because yeah, that sounded like something Akaashi would do. His parents used to get onto Akaashi when he would eat on the couch instead of with them. He even tried to sneak his food into his bedroom a few times. "Is that so?"

"Yeah. He always falls asleep before finishing, though. Mama sleeps a lot."

That also sounded a lot like Akaashi, but it didn't bring a smile to Komi's face this time. He hummed thoughtfully, glancing back at the bathroom door. He sat down next to Nobuyuki and leaned back on his hands. "Besides sleeping a lot, has mama been doing okay?"

Nobuyuki reached for an egg, but Komi told him he had to wait. "Mhm. He was sad last night, but me and Konoha-oji made him happy again together."

"That's good. You still have our number, right?"

Nobuyuki nodded, squirming in his seat as he eyed the eggs, "yeah. Mama keeps it on a sticky note on the fridge."

Akaashi came out from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and his work outfit on. It was a pair of high waisted spandex shorts with a lavender, silk tank top tucked into said shorts.

When Akaashi applied to work at the nightclub, the owner had offered him a job as one of the dancers. He refused, asking for a job as a server instead, simply because he didn't want to have to where the erotic outfits the dancers were forced to wear. Turns out, the required outfit for the servers weren't much better. Every server and dancer was an omega. The only workers that were alphas were the bouncers and one of the bartenders.

Akaashi sat down next to Komi, resting an elbow on the kotatsu, his eyes slipping shut. "Please tell me you're not still tired," Komi joked, though his voice was strained with worry.

Akaashi snorted, one side of his lips quirking into a smile. "I don't think I'll ever feel fully refreshed again, Haru."

"Ugh, I told you to stop calling me that."

"Never, my sweet Haru."

The hours Akaashi had before he needed to leave were spent lounging on the couch and joking around with Komi and Nobu. He nearly fell asleep a couple of times and Komi was kicking him awake. When it was time for him to leave, Nobu hung onto his leg like a leach.

"Do you have to leave?" The boy cried, his nails digging into Akaashi's calf.

Akaashi's eyes slipped shut, a weary look falling over his face as he tried to pry the boy away. He was aware that he's been working more hours than lately this week, he knew it was affecting Nobuyuki in a more negative way than positive. Akaashi wanted to feel bad for neglecting his son, but at the moment, he only felt annoyed. "Nobu, please don't start."

Komi was quick to pull Nobu away before Akaashi snapped, seeing the telltale signs of his patients wearing thin. "Hey, Nobuyuki. How about you and I play a game of hide and seek, that'd be fun, right?"

Nobu sniffled, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Akaashi was already pulling on his converse to get ready and leave. "Can Mama play with us?"

"I'll play another day," Akaashi murmured. He stood up straight and grabbed the doorknob, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you."

Nobuyuki quietly told Akaashi he loved him too and then Akaashi was gone. Komi ruffled Nobuyuki's hair, "alright, do you wanna hide first?"

Nobuyuki balled his fists and tensed his shoulders, the way he did every time he was on the verge of a temper. "I don't wanna play no more." Komi chuckled, because Nobuyuki was as nearly as stubborn as his mama.

"Okay. Then what do you want to do?"

"I want mama to play with us!"

Komi hummed, "I know, but your mama has to go to work. It's how he keeps food on the table."

Nobuyuki, despite his pout, nodded in understanding. He twisted his fingers around, picking at his fingernails. "Can we watch a scary movie?"

Komi narrowed his eyes, smiling playfully, "are you gonna get scared?" Nobuyuki shook his head, puffing out his chest like a superhero would. Komi laughed, standing up straight, "alright, but it's our secret okay? Your mama would murder me if he found out I let you."

"I won't tell!" Nobu giggled, dancing in place.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love Komi. And just to clarify, when Komi and Konoha got married, they decided to keep their own surnames. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Keep a looks out because I may post another chapter tomorrow. (:


	9. The Purple Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter (: keep in mind of the tags, this chapter has a bit of dubious sexual content. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please read carefully. I’d love to know what you think!

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Thursday's were always the slowest, which Akaashi had to be thankful for. Saturday's, though, were a whole other story. So often times, he liked to cherish the fuzzy, calm atmosphere Thursday nights. He maneuvered his way through tables, balancing a black platter on his arm, which held at least a dozen drinks. The lights in the nightclub were dimmed, giving off a low, purple hue across the mostly black interior. There was a hazy fog that filled the nightclub, coming from fog machines that were hidden by curtains. In the middle of the room, there was a large infinity shaped stage with a pole coming out from the center of each circle. The lights that pointed to the stage changed colors, fading in and out to add to the trippy vibe of the nightclub. The music was low, not loo loud on the ears, but the vibrations carried heavily through the atmosphere.

Akaashi briefly glanced as two of the dancers moved around on their designated pole, moving like silk as hungry eyes watched their every move. Dollar bills decorating the glossy black flooring of the stage. A bouncer stood near, eyes trained on the crowd rather than the dancers.

Akaashi looked away from them and continued his journey to one of the far tables in the back. It was darker near the walls of the nightclub, where alphas normally sat when they gambled or traded offers that probably weren't exactly legal.

Rough fingertips grazed across Akaashi's thigh, another hand pulling at his spandex shorts as he passed a table full of drunk men. He ignored the hands, keeping his eyes trained forward as he walked passed them. Low laughter filled his ears, the cause of the laughter coming from a lewd joke from the man who grabbed his shorts. It was nothing knew, nothing to get worked over about.

There was a cloud of smoke mixed with the fog around the table he was meant to drop these drinks off at. The alphas there eyed him as he approached, quiet murmurs between them that ended the moment Akaashi was right in front of them.

The eyes never left him as he set the drinks down, a hand from the man right next to him gripping his waist. Akaashi paid no mind to it, bending forward to reach across the round table. The hand rand down to his mid thigh before running back up, briefly sliding across his ass to lay flat against the small of his back.

Finally, Akaashi met the alpha's gaze, who smirked in return. The man was probably in his mid forties, hair starting to turn grey from age. Akaashi's face stayed stoic, something he was taught when he first started working here.

"Keep up a poker face and you can't get in trouble," Oikawa had told him all while running a manicured hand through his styled hair.

"You're a pretty little thing," the man spoke, louder than necessary to impress his business partners. "Why isn't an omega like you up on that stage, I'm sure you'd get paid generously."

"Dancing isn't my forte," Akaashi replied easily, turning back to place down another drink.

"Hm, you could learn."

Akaashi glanced at the rest of the table, resisting the urge to role his eyes as the hand moved back to his thigh, the fingers beginning to slide up under his shorts.

"Can I get you gentleman anything else?"

Everyone either shook their heads or upright ignored him. After all, he was an omega standing in front of a bunch of rich alphas. He was nothing but eye candy to them.

"Hmm, you can help me with _something_ else. Yeah?"

A few men chuckled, eyes returning back to their cards. Akaashi sighed, already knowing what was coming. The man tugged him closer, his hand fully resting on his bare ass now.

"I've heard of you," He muttered, his lips pressing a kiss against Akaash's hip. "People talk. I wonder if you're really as good as they say."

"Is everything alright over here?"

The hand slipped out of Akaashi's shorts at lightning speed and Akaashi turned around to find one of the bouncers approaching them. It was obvious Ushijima was speaking to the group of men, but his eyes were on Akaashi, looking for any signs of distress.

"We're all fine here," the man chimed, grinning innocently. He patted the back of Akaashi's thigh, squeezing it before letting go.

Ushijima finally looked away from Akaashi, raising an intimidating eyebrow towards the man, "I ask you to please refrain from touching our servers. They are only here to serve our customers drinks, if you refuse to follow our rules, I'll have to ask you to leave."

The man cleared his throat, his grin faltering just a fraction. "Of course, my apologies." Ushijima nodded, though he still didn't look very pleased. He glanced at Akaashi again and his expression softened only briefly. With a quick and short smile, Akaashi nodded his head. As if to say that yes, he was fine.

Ushijima nodded once more in return, uncrossing his arms and he walked back over to the stage. Akaashi also went to walk away, but a firm hand gripped his wrist. He flinched, shoulders tensing and he slowly turned back around. The man waved a small wad of cash around, his smile cheshire like.

"I want you to meet me in the bathroom in fifteen minutes, okay?" he instructed, talking to Akaashi like he was a stupid puppy. He eyed the money, his stomach twisting. It was enough to pay for rent this week, he'd be able to use his paycheck at the diner to buy Nobuyuki a birthday gift (his birthday was coming up in just a couple of weeks). "Do you understand?"

With a sigh, Akaashi nodded, taking the money from the man. He walked away, rolling his eyes as the man chuckled, grinning with success. Stuffing the money into his converse, he walked back to the bar. Iwaizumi glanced up from where he was cleaning out shot glasses and patted the counter. Akaashi gladly sat down, glancing at the clock to check the time.

"You look like you need a drink," Iwaizumi teased, though his face stayed in his usual scowl. Akaashi nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, please."

Iwaizumi chuckled before filling a glass with something blue. Akaashi didn't bother asking what it is, Iwaizumi was one of the best bartenders he's ever met and he trusted his judgement.

"I saw that asshole groping you. You alright?"

"Since when is that something new?"

Iwaizumi shrugged, humming. "Still doesn't make it right. I fuckin' hate those rich stuck up-"

Akaashi snickered, "it's fine, Iwaizumi-San."

Iwaizumi pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded. Akaashi sipped his drink and he watched as Iwaizumi's attention was grabbed by something across the room. He followed his gaze to find Oikawa was now on the stage, doing one of his most popular dances.

Akaashi fought the smirk off his face and rolled his eyes. "You should just ask him out, watching him like that makes you look creepy, Iwa-Chan." The nickname was one Oikawa had given Iwaizumi and Akaashi often times liked to use it to tease the man for his crush on the dancer.

Iwaizumi's cheeks turned pink and he gave the younger an unimpressed look. Akaashi only laughed in return. "Seriously, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He rejects me, that's what. Then I'd have to find a new job."

Akaashi snorted, "you're such a drama queen." Really, if Iwaizumi asked Oikawa out, he'd be doing Akaashi a favor. He's had to spend so many nights sitting in the dressing room with Oikawa, listening to the flamboyant omega ramble on about how perfect and muscular _Iwa-Chan_ is.

Glancing back at the clock, Akaashi sighed, his shoulders dropping. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"The restroom."

"I've never seen someone look so upset about taking a piss."

Akaashi glared at the man, but there was no bite to it. "It is when you have to wear these stupid shorts, I'm pretty sure our boss gave me a size too small."

"The man's a perv, what'd you expect."

Akaashi chuckled, ready to fire back another joke about their horrible boss, but he had somewhere to be.

"Have fun pissing," Iwaizumi called out and Akaashi flipped him off.

Inside the bathroom, Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, twisting them at an ungodly angle. He chewed his lip raw, standing stiff in the middle of the restroom. He stood there for five minutes, starting to think the man wasn't showing up. His shoulders sagged in relief for only a brief moment before the bathroom door creaked open. Akaashi swallowed hard, watching as the man locked it behind him. He tried to calm himself, tugging nervously at his shorts.

If felt like slow motion watching the man walk closer towards him, and he held his hands to his chest as the man grabbed his waist. "You're such a good little Omega, yeah?" Akaashi gulped, instinctively turning his head away when the man leaned forward.

He tsked, gripping Akaashi's jaw and forcing his lip against his own. Akaashi found himself pressed against the stall in a matter of seconds, a hand untucking his shirt and pushing it up his chest. His jaw fell slack as the man forced his tongue through, the other hand placed on the small of his back to press their bodies together. The man moaned into his mouth and Akaashi resisted the urge to gag at the feeling of his hard on pressed against his thigh.

"You really are pretty," the man mumbled, moving his lips to glide across Akaashi's neck. "Do you let a lot of men touch you like this? I bet you like it, knowing how many alphas would do anything just to spend an hour with you."

Akaashi lifted a hand to card his fingers through the back of the man's hair, using the grip to pull the man's lips away from his neck and back to his lips. Anything to make him shut the fuck up. And to hurry up and get things done and over with, Akaashi unbuckled the man's pants and began yanking them down.

This made the man pull away, smirking, "you're a desperate one, aren't you?"

Akaashi, swallowing his pride, pulled one of the best bedroom eyes he could and grinded back against him, "just fuck me already...please."

That was all the man needed to yank Akaashi's shorts down along with his underwear. He gripped the underside of Akaashi's thigh and lifted up his leg, letting his shorts pool around his foot that was still on the floor. Fingers were shoved into his mouth and Akaashi reluctantly sucked around them, the taste of nicotine nastily filling his taste buds. "They were right about you," the man chuckled, pulling himself out of his slack, "you really are just a desperate slut."

Akaashi winced, a whimper that could be mistaken as a moan choking it way around the fingers as the man shoved into him. The alpha hooked his arm around Akaashi leg and pulled it up higher, pulling another pained whimper from him.

With a deep groan, the man buried his face against Akaashi's neck, his tongue running over the omega's scent glands. "You smell amazing," the alpha growled, baring his teeth.

Panic struck through Akaashi and he tightened his arms around the man's neck, hands trembling.He turned his head away until the fingers slipped out of his mouth and panted. "K-kiss me? Please?" Slowly, and reluctantly, the alpha pulled away from his scent glands. His thrusts grew faster when he pressed his lips against Akaashi's, his tongue invading his mouth like a brand. It only took another few minutes before Akaashi could tell the alpha was close, his thrusts almost growing too harsh.

"A-ah," he cried out, tears stinging his eyes, "c-can I suck you off?"

A low, possessive chuckle rumbled through the alphas throat and he gripped Akaashi's hair. "What," he taunted, "you don't want me to cum inside you?"

Akaashi's eyes widened, his skin paling with fear and his whole body began to shake. "I-I- please don't." The man pressed Akaashi harder against the stall, his thrusts coming so hard it was bruising Akaashi's hipbones. With shaky hands, Akaashi pressed his hands against the alphas chests, attempting to push him away. His pants were coming out choked, and he let out a cry, the tears threatening to fall now.

Before he could try to shove him away again, the man pulled out completely, using his grip in Akaashi's hair to shove him to his knees. He cried out, his knees aching with pain and he barely had time to close his eyes before the alphas cum landed on his face. Relief flooded him along with disgust and he fell forward once the man let go, catching himself with his hands. Akaashi panted softly, carefully opening his eyes.

The alpha chuckled and knelt down, tilting Akaashi's chin up so he was forced to look at him. "Did I scare you?" He teased, grinning evilly. Akaashi flinched when the man lifted his hand up, smearing his own cum into Akaashi's face before standing up again.

Akaashi's stomach lurched and he swallowed, attempting to keep himself from puking. He watched sluggishly as the man washed his hands.

"Don't worry," he smirked back at Akaashi, "no alpha would want a whore like you to mother their kids." It was the last thing he said before leaving.

The bathroom fell deafly quiet, water drops falling from the faucet and hitting the marble sink was the only sound. After a moment, Akaashi stood up on shaky legs, his converse scraping against the tile. He glanced at his face in the mirror and broke into sobs, his tears running along with the cum. He sucked in a deep breath, choking over his tears and he turned the faucet back on. He grabbed a paper towel and wetted it, vigorously scrubbing the substance off his face.

No alpha would truly want him, no alpha would really love him. Akaashi wasn't even sure if he deserved Nobu.

Akaashi angrily threw away the paper towels before falling back to the ground, letting his back hit the wall. Closing his eyes, he took in another breath, attempting to calm his tears. He reached for his shorts and underwear, his hands shaking so bad he could barely hold them still long enough to put his foot in. After a couple tries, he finally put himself back together, his breath steadying out and his face dry. The bathroom door swung open and just by the sound of clicking heels, Akaashi already knew who it was.

"Ah! There you are, Aka-Chan. _Bleh_ , why are you sitting on that dirty floor?"

Akaashi forced his eyes open to find Oikawa standing over him, posing like some diva. Quite frankly, Oikawa was a diva. A fierce one that Akaashi would hate to mess with.

"Oikawa-San," he acknowledged, closing his eyes again. He heard Oikawa sit down in front of him and Akaashi almost wanted to tell him off for being a hypocrite.

"Why is my beautiful little Akaashi crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"You were, darling. Your face is all blotchy and gross."

Akaashi opened his eyes again to give Oikawa a pointed stare. "Thanks," he deadpanned.

Oikawa scooted around until he was sitting right next to Akaashi, their sides pressed together.

"Consult in me, my gorgeous friend."

"Were not friends, Oikawa-San."

There was an offended gasp and Oikawa flicked his hand up, his fake nails sharp and pink, "how _dare_ you, aka-Chan! Of course we're friends. I gave you a nickname!"

Akaashi couldn't help but chuckle, his lips tugging into a smile. Sometimes it was hard understanding just how preppy and dramatic Oikawa could be. Akaashi wouldn't even be able to hold up the act for a whole minute. He really had to give Oikawa credit, he truly was a performer.

"Well," Oikawa snapped, but it in no way sounded aggressive, "If you won't tell me what's wrong, then I can at least bring you good news."

At this, Akaashi quirked a curious brow. It had to take a miracle to make him feel better at this point, but Oikawa seemed so sure of himself. The older omega was practically doing the worm dance in his spot, his cheeks turning red from trying to contain himself. "What do you mean?"

Oikawa surged forward, grabbing Akaashi's hands in his own and a grin so bright it could blind a man spread across his face. His eyes were just as bright and Akaashi's pretty sure he saw a twinkle.

"There's this absolutely fucking _exquisitely gorgeous_ specimen of a man looking for you!"

* * *

* * *

* * *


	10. Mysteries of the Ocean

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

The ocean was a magnificent mystery. From it's beautiful hues of green and blue, to the way it reflected the sun's colors of pink and orange, filling the atmosphere with a hazy warm. Or the way it's waves crashed into one another in a fury of white anger during a storm. A mystery that held so many deep, hidden secrets from its surface.

Oh how Bokuto wanted to explore those secrets, to figure them out and understand exactly what those amazing, blue gunmetal eyes were capable of. He wanted to stare into them for as long as it took.

Instead, he was stuck staring at his ceiling in the middle of the night. With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself into a sitting position. It hasn't even been a day and he was already wrapped back up into the luring enigma known as Akaashi Keiji. Just thinking about him had Bokuto's heart racing.

"Fuck," he groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Fuck fuck _fuck_."

And oh, how guilty he felt for even thinking of Akaashi. For thinking about kissing him and holding him, thinking about being pulled in by those sleepy eyes. Wishes and dreams he left along with high school coming back like a fatal crash.

He kept thinking about the way Kuroo looked at Akaashi. He kept remembering just how bright his eyes lit up when he spotted the shorter boy.

And then there was the jealousy, the jealousy that all this time, Kuroo's been slowly fighting his way to Akaashi's heart. The heart that Bokuto wanted so desperately to win over throughout high school, and apparently still did.

"Fuuuuck!" He yelled, falling back onto the bed.

His bedroom door flung open and his room was flooded with unwanted light. Sakusa stood there, arm holding the door open while he glared angrily at the man.

"Bokuto," he said slowly, voice raspy from sleep, "almost every night... I am kept up by Atsumu's and Hinata's _consistent_ fucking."

Bokuto blinked, swallowing hard to keep his stomach from falling out of his mouth.

"I will not hesitate to suffocate you with your stupid owl pillow. Shut....the fuck....up."

And then his door was being slammed shut and Bokuto was once again engulfed in his sorrowful darkness. His eyebrows furrowed, "huh...." he laid down again, calmer this time, "I didn't even realize they fucked that much."

As if the world just absolutely hated him, he heard a sudden, rather loud moan coming from the room next to his. He made a face of disgust and grabbed his pillow (which was shaped as an owl) and pushed it into his face. "Oh god, that's disgusting," he gagged, wishing for sudden death.

Unfortunately, Bokuto had to lay in silence as two of his friends fucked a bit too roughly in his opinion. "I thought he was innocent?" Bokuto questioned, talking to his ceiling. He nodded, "Yep, I'm gonna murder 'tsumu." Deciding he wasn't going to be getting any sleep, he slung himself out of his bed.

Atsumu was in the kitchen when Bokuto entered, body slick with sweat and his sweatpants hung around his hips messily. He was cooking, which was an odd thing to do at three in the morning. (Then again the only reason he was in the kitchen was for food).

"What....what are you doing?" Bokuto stuttered out, eyebrows furrowed. Atsumu hummed and twisted around to look at Bokuto. He grinned, cheeks flushed.

"Oh, hey, Bo! I didn't know ya were awake. I'm just makin' Shouyou some food. He gets hungry after-"

"Nope!" Bokuto interrupted, "nope, don't finish that sentence. Oh my god, I'm so disgusted."

Atsumu raised an amused eyebrow, "um, Bo? We're datin', what'd'ya expect?"

"Ugh," Bokuto whined, covering his ears with a pout, "I can't believe you deflowered my innocent little baby."

This time, Atsumu turned completely around, turning the stove off in the process. "Bokuto," he deadpanned, crossing his arms as he gave the man a look of pure amusement. "Yer kiddin' right?"

Bokuto tilted his head, shoulders slumping in confusion. The sight made Atsumu throw his head back in laughter, his shoulders shaking from how hearty it was.

"Holy shit, ya don't know? Shouyou and Tobio-Chan use'tuh fuck around in high school."

Bokuto's face fell slack in shock, his eyes going comedically wide. "Wh-what?" Atsumu just continued to laugh, gripping onto the edge of the counter for support as he doubled over.

Bokuto plopped down onto the ground, pressing a hand against his forehead as he stared at the ground. "I'm going to kill that stupid blueberry," he gasped. Atsumu sighed, wiping away real tears of laughter.

"Ah, yeah same."

"What're you guys talking about?" Hinata came in, smiling brightly and practically glowing from post-sex. He was just wearing a pair of boxers and Atsumu's t-shirt. His hair was tugged up into different direction, even more than usual and there were hickeys poking out from the collar of the shirt. It made Bokuto's heart ache and he clutched his shirt.

"I think I'm going to cry," he said breathlessly.

Hinata's eyes widened and he scrambled to Bokuto's side, "oh my god. Bo-san, are you okay?!"

Bokuto slumped against the counter, lifting a hand to cup Hinata's cheek. "You were so innocent," he whispered.

"What the hell is happening right now?" Hinata griped, swatting Bokuto's hand away.

"Babe, he totally thought you were a fuckin' virgin."

"Seriously, Bo? I'm twenty years old. I haven't been a virgin for like- five years."

The three turned there heads when Sakusa entered the kitchen with a dangerous aura. No one had to say anything before they were scrambling out of the kitchen, Hinata grabbing a piece of french toast Atsumu made on his way out.

Bokuto groaned once he was back in his room, falling face first on his bed. The door opened back up a moment later and he was relieved to see it wasn't Sakusa here to murder him. Instead, Atsumu made himself comfortable on Bokuto's bed.

"Okay," he started, nudging Bokuto's head with his foot, "what's the matter? You were sad even before ya found out Shouyou wasnt'a virgin."

Bokuto glared at him briefly before pouting again. He pushed himself into a sitting position and sighed, "I'm infatuated, 'TsumTsum."

"Sorry, Bo. I'm already takin'-"

"Not you. Akaashi."

Atsumu tilted his head, "ya mean the waiter from today? The one Kuroo was being all gross and flirty with, right?"

"That's the one."

Atsumu hummed, nodding his head, "I see. Well, I say go fer it. Kuroo's a piece of shit who has no chance."

Bokuto glared at Atsumu. He loved Atsumu and he was really glad to have him as a friend, but no one was allowed to talk down on his best friend. Before he could snap at the faux blonde, Atsumu held up his hands.

"Kiddin', calm down. But seriously, he's been going at it for months, do ya really think this guy's int'uh him?"

Bokuto thought back on the way Akaashi seemed so comfortable around Kuroo, how he smiled and the way his eyes shined. Yeah, Akaashi was definitely into Kuroo, and it only made Bokuto's heart ache more.

"Listen, all I'm saying is, ya gotta stop putting everybody else's happiness in front of yer own. If it really makes ya that guilty, then talk tuh Kuroo 'bout it." Atsumu left after that, mumbling something about sleep and cuddles.

Not long after, Bokuto finally fell asleep, his exhaustion catching up to him. But the moment he woke up, all he could think about was Akaashi. Throughout practice, throughout lunch and even throughout his phone call with his mother. He thought maybe he'd get passed it, but then he found himself in front of the diner again.

He stared at it nervously, fists clutched tightly at his side. "Okay," he whispered, "you'll just go in and say hi. It's not a big deal." Except it was a really big deal and he didn't realize how fucked up this was until he was already inside. He first spotted the grey-haired waiter from yesterday. But the only other waiter around was a guy with a shaved head and about a billion tattoos.

"Oh!" The grey-haired one, Bokuto remembered Kuroo calling him Daichi, gasped. He waved at Bokuto, smiling. "You're Kuroo's friend, right?" Bokuto nodded, his lips quivering as he smiled back.

"U-um, yeah. Do- is Akaashi around?"

Koushi frowned, "oh, I'm sorry. He's not scheduled for any shifts today. You can always come back another time."

Bokuto's shoulders slumped and he nodded, "okay, sorry for bugging you." Just his luck, the one time he found the courage, Akaashi wasn't even around. Just as he was about to turn and leave, Koushi stopped him.

"Well.... I know where he is right now. He works at this nightclub not too far. I can give you the address."

Bokuto wanted to get down on his knees and thank the gods for Koushi. Maybe today was his lucky day. "Thank you!" He beamed, watching brightly as Koushi wrote an address down on a sticky not.

"It's called 'The Purple Haze', it's not hard to miss. There's usually two huge bouncers out front- don't worry, they're only there to keep underaged kids from entering. They're harmless to you."

With one last thank you, Bokuto made his journey to The Purple Haze. By time he got there, the sun had set and the strip was busy with drunks and party goers. Koushi was right, it was hard to miss. There was a huge neon sign hung above the door that had the name of the nightclub in script font letters. And there were also the two, enormous bouncers Koushi had warmed him about.

Patting his back pocket to make sure he had his wallet, Bokuto made his way across the street. Getting through the bouncers was a lot less scarier than he anticipated, but now he had to actually look for Akaashi through the hazy clouds of fog inside the nightclub. The vibrations of the low music made his head dizzy and the dimmed lights almost made him feel sleepy. There weren't too many people, and the majority of them were gathered around the stage.

Bokuto walked over to the bar and sat in a stool right next to the bartender. The man's eyebrow barely raised and he grabbed a glass, "what can I get you?"

"Ah- actually, I'm looking for someone."

Despite being short, the bartender looked a lot more intimidating than the bouncers outside. He set down the glass and gave Bokuto a stare down that could send anyone away in tears, "If your only here for one of our employees, then you can get the fuck out."

Bokuto's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, "I-it's not like that. Uhm, his name is Akaashi. I'm an old friend of his."

The bartender scoffed, shaking his head and he stormed around the bar. "Yeah," he growled, "I've heard that one before."

"What? W-wait!" Bokuto's eyes widened when the bartender gripped his arm, yanking him out of the stool. He tried pulling his arm out of the shorter man's grip, "s-seriously! I just want to talk to him-"

"Heard that one too. If you don't get the fuck out of here, then I'm going to have to call the c-"

"Bokuto-San?"

Both Bokuto and the bartender whipped their heads around to look at Akaashi. One looking relieved while the other only looked confused.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto cheered, his grin widening.

Akaashi took a hesitant step forward, fiddling with his fingers in front of him. He nodded to the bartender. "It's okay, Iwaizumi-San. He's an old acquaintance." The bartender- Iwaizumi- let out a huff and let go of Bokuto rather aggressively. "Do you mind if we step out for a minute?"

Iwaizumi eyed Bokuto with a glare, scowling at the man. "...fine. Tell me if this fucker tries anything." The man who had been standing behind Akaashi sighed dreamily.

"So caring, Iwa-Chan."

Akaashi sighed before grabbing Bokuto's arm, a lot softer than _Iwa-Chan_ had. The taller man let Akaashi drag him out of the building and back outside. Akaashi nodded to the two bouncers before taking Bokuto off to the side. The omega wrapped his arms around himself, his shoulders tense and he kept his eyes to the ground. He looked just the way he did back in highschool and Bokuto wondered if he'd even be able to make Akaashi smile the way Kuroo had.

"What are you doing here, Bokuto-San?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, lol! I really do enjoy writing in Bokuto’s POV, though, it’s so fun to me. I hope his chapter was enjoyable (: feel free to give me your thoughts and opinions.


	11. Can we be friends?

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Staring at Akaashi now, up close and in the moonlight, he looked... _ethereal_.

The wind blew his raven black hair softly, his porcelain, clear skin seemed softer under the stars and the same stars made Akaashi's ocean filled eyes glint. Almost like the stars were stuck inside of his deep, intriguing eyes. And his eyes were shadowed with eye bags, which only seemed to bring the color further out. And his lips, Bokuto couldn't look away from them. The teeth marks from how hard Akaashi had been chewing on his bottom lip were visible and it only swelled the soft pink of his lips. Everything about him was gorgeous.

Bokuto couldn't breath, staring at Akaashi was almost too much. It should be illegal to be so pretty and- Bokuto swallowed, fleetingly taking in what the shorter boy was wearing.

Bokuto was quick to decide that lavender looked incredible on Akaashi, and the spandex shorts highlighted his curves in an unfairly amazing way. Although Akaashi didn't grow much since high school height-wise, his body filled out in all the perfect ways.

Quickly, Bokuto averted his eyes, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red because- oh god, he just openly checked out Akaashi and it was obvious by Akaashi's own blush that he was aware of it.

"Bokuto-San," Akaashi repeated, raking his fingers through his hair and tugging at the strands. "I asked why you're here, and how did you even know I was here?"

"W-well," Bokuto began, rubbing at the back of his neck, "ah, I went to the diner, because- well, because I wanted to see you. And your co-worker told me you'd be here."

Akaashi titled his head up as he rolled his eyes, something that Bokuto probably found more attractive than someone really should. "Fucking Daichi," Akaashi muttered, jaw clenched. "Listen, can you please not tell your friends I work here? Especially Kuroo."

"How come?" Bokuto tilted his head in confusion.

"It's... I have my reasons."

Bokuto tilted his head further, frowning. He didn't see any reason why this would be embarrassing, unless... Bokuto gasped, "oh my gods, are- are you a _stripper_?"

"No!" Akaashi snapped, his face flooding with red, "a-and they're called, dancers, Bokuto-San. Be respectful."

"Ah, sorry." Truthfully, Bokuto wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed that Akaashi wasn't a dancer. He'd hate to see all those nasty men constantly trying to grab at him, staring at him like he was a piece of candy. But on the other side, if Akaashi were to dance up there, Bokuto would be ashamed to admit he'd be one of those grimy men who stared too hard.

Bokuto gulped, his ears heating up and he cleared his throat. Trying desperately to get rid of the images from his mind, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, for just showing up like this. I guess I really wasn't thinking."

"You weren't. I'm at work, Bokuto-San. And- and you and I aren't even friends. This is probably the most we've ever spoken to each other."

It was painful to hear, but it was the truth. He wasn't friends with Akaashi, he barely knew anything about him and that made it even harder for how much he wanted him.

"But... I'd _like_ to be your friend, I really would. I always have wanted to." He wanted to be friends, yes, but so much more. Of course, though, he couldn't let Akaashi know that. "I'd- I'd like to hang out sometime."

Akaashi stared at him in surprise, his eyebrows raised and cheeks flushed. "Oh..."

"Hey, 'Kaashi!" Bokuto looked away from Akaashi to see Iwaizumi standing by the doors.

"I need to get back to work," Akaashi mumbled, his eyes refusing to meet Bokuto's, "um... I'll see you later."

Bokuto nodded, too busy watching as Iwaizumi gave him a death glare. "S-sure." It wasn't until Akaashi was walking back through the doors that he processed what he had said. He gasped, a smile breaking across his face. "Later?" As in, Bokuto was going to get to see him again?

Iwaizumi followed close behind Akaashi, making sure this Bokuto guy wasn't following after him. "You okay?" He asked.

Akaashi snorted, "I'm fine, Iwaizumi-San. I already told you, I know him."

"So?"

"Trust me, Bokuto-San is the least of anyone's problems. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Oikawa came running up to Akaashi, his hands balled into fists in front of him as he squealed. "Oooh my god, please tell me your going to nail that babe!"

Akaaahi's eyes widened, his cheeks flushing as a few customers turned to give the two omega's a curious look. Akaashi shook his head, "no, oikawa-San. I'm not going to- ugh, whatever."

"Aka-Chan! _Please_ don't tell me you turned him down."

"He wasn't even asking me out."

Oikawa blinked, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked conflicted, like everything he's ever learned turned out to be a lie. "...he wasn't? But... but you're so pretty, how could he not?"

Akaashi laughed, "Oikawa-San, please don't ever change." To Akaashi's own surprise, he was starting to feel better. His ass stung and his pride hurt a little, but Oikawa was always good at keeping someone happy.

"It's okay, Aka-Chan. I'll find you a man even more gorgeous than mister macho out there."

Akaashi rolled his eyes, too tired to explain to Oikawa for the umpteenth time that he wasn't looking for a relationship. Instead, he walked over to a table who hadn't been served yet, grabbing his notepad from where it sat on the bar. Oikawa looked like he wanted to follow, but Iwaizumi reminded him how he was supposed to go back up again soon.

It wasn't until four in the morning that Akaashi finally got off his shift. He pulled his sweater on, only zipping it half way up. Even though his shift was over, he still found himself sitting on a stool in the dressing room. Oikawa sat in front of a mirror, just like the rest of the dancers. He spoke to Akaashi as he wiped off his makeup, his free hand waving around as the words left his lips rapidly.

"Oh my god, and did you _see_ his muscles?! He shouldn't be allowed to wear muscle-tees, it's not good for my health, Aka-chan."

Akaashi nodded along, sharing a look with Kunimi, who rolled his eyes from across the room. Slowly, one by one, the dancers left. And soon, it was only Oikawa and Akaashi. Oikawa had finished changing long ago, but he was no where near done with his rants.

"Ugh," he complained, covering his face with his hand, his manicured nailes shining in the mirror lights, "it's so frustrating, Aka-Chan. How am I supposed to know if he likes me or not?"

Akaashi shrugged, playing with a loose thread of his sweater, "I don't know, I'm not good with any of that stuff."

"Please, men are always hitting on you. Surely you know something about pick up lines and grand gestures."

Akaashi snorted, his lips quirking into a half smile as he twisted his shoelace around his finger. "I don't think the way men hit on me is what you want from Iwaizumi, Oikawa-San."

"Still- hey, what's this?"

Oikawa reached over and plucked the wad of cash that was sticking out of Akaashi's converse. Akaashi's eyes widened and he surged forward to take it back, but Oikawa held it above his head. With defeat, Akaashi watched as Oikawa examined the money, his eyes wide. "Holy shit! How'd you get this?!"

Akaashi sighed and he tried to snatch it back again, "give it back, Oikawa."

He broke out into a cold sweat when Oikawa's face grew serious, his eyebrows raising and he slowly looked up at Akaashi. He'd never seen the older omega look so serious before, not even when he was dancing on stage.

"Akaashi," Oikawa said quietly, "please tell me you didn't get this from that man."

"Wh-what?"

"I saw you!" Oikawa hissed, eyes narrowing, "that's why I went to check on you. I wanted to make sure that fuckface didn't hurt you! Please tell me your not having sex with those pigs for money."

Akaashi was finally able to take the money back and he shoved it inside his sweater pocket. "It's none of your business," he mumbled before standing up. He didn't get far before Oikawa was grabbing his wrist, pulling him back.

"It is my business. You're my friend whether you like it or not and I can't just sit back and act like you're not prostituting yourself, Akaashi! That's fucking illegal!"

Akaashi yanked his hand out of Oikawa's grip and glared, "were not friends, Oikawa. And my business is in no way any of yours. You, a _stripper_ , have no fucking right to judge me." Before Oikawa could get a word out, Akaashi left, angrily slamming the door shut behind him.

Iwaizumi was waiting by the doors, talking to Ushijima. When the shorter of the two spotted Akaashi, he opened the door, "you ready?" Akaashi gave a curt nod and walked out the doors. Iwaizumi gave Ushijima a quick goodbye before following Akaashi out the door. "You alright?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Jesus, what is it with you and Oikawa?! You, him, even my own friends are always treating me like some fucking child!"

Iwaizumi blinked, surprised, before scowling. "Well, you sure are acting like one right now."

Akaashi scoffed, rolling his eyes before storming off. Iwaizumi still followed, giving the younger boy his distance. He's been walking Akaashi home everyday since the omega first started. It was a special request asked from Akaashi's friend, Konoha. Iwaizumi didn't mind, though, he got to know the quiet boy a bit more.

They didn't speak to each other until they were in front of Akaashi's apartment building, which wasn't too uncommon. The only difference this time around was the heavy tension that hovered around Akaashi.

"You know," Iwaizumi said, his voice soft, "I'm your friend too. And so is Oikawa. And we do all this because we care about you, we worry about you. Is that so bad?"

Akaashi's bottom lip quivered and he glanced at the ground, "I can handle myself," he mumbled. It even sounded like a lie in his own ears. Maybe he was just afraid to finally admit his defeat. A defeat he earned years ago.

"I'm not saying that. I know you can, but you know better than anyone else what it's like when there's nobody around when you do need them."

Akaashi used the sleeve of his sweater to wipe away his tears and he allowed Iwaizumi to wrap his arms around him in an embrace.

He hugged him back. He took in a deep breath as a weak attempt to hold back an incoming sob. "I yelled at Oikawa-San," he mumbled after a while, his voice laced with regret.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be a little petty about it for a couple days, but he'll get over it. Come on, I'll cook something for you and Nobuyuki."

"You don't have to...do... that." But Iwaizumi was already waking into the apartment building, leaving Akaashi behind to role his eyes fondly.

Inside, Nobuyuki was asleep with Komi on the couch. The tv was on, the volume low. All the lights were off except for the light above the stove. Komi must've worn Nobu out.

"Guess I'll just be cooking for you," Iwaizumi joked. Akaashi chuckled and followed the older man into the kitchen. "Rice and chicken sound good to you?"

"Sure."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just want to say thank you to everyone who’s been reading and commenting on my story. It really does mean a lot to see people enjoying it as much as I enjoy writing it (: just wanted to let you all know im grateful for all your Kindness and I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	12. My Mama’s Mama

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

When Akaashi woke up one morning after a terribly long shift, it was to the sound of dishes clanking loudly in the kitchen. The bedroom door was wide open and his curtains were drawn back. The normally dark room was flooded with bright heat radiating from the sun, which shone high in the sky. He groaned, eyes squinting as he stared out his blinding window before burying his face in his pillow. Already, his body began to relax again, allowing to let him fall asleep again.

It wasn't until he heard more clanking dishes again before he realized that meant someone was in his apartment. His head shot up from his pillow and his hand flew out to reach for Nobuyuki. When he found that the bed was empty next to him, he scrambled out of the bed at lightning speed.

"Nobu?!" He called out, sprinting out of the bedroom just in time to hear his son answering.

"Morning, Mama!" Nobuyuki was sat on the kitchen counter, his chubby legs swinging back and forth. Next to him was Akaashi's mother, who was cooking rice over the stove. He sighed, his eyes rolling as he closed them.

"Keiji!" His mother griped, hands on her hips when she turned around to face him. Motioning towards the digital clock on the microwave, she raised a sharp eyebrow at him, "it's half passed one."

Rubbing his tired eyes, Akashi shuffled further into the kitchen. "I didn't get home until five," he murmured, already growing annoyed with his mother's presence.

It's not that he didn't love his mother, in fact, he very much _did_ love her. She's helped him through so much and continued to stick by his side. But maybe just a little bit too much. One thing Akaashi hated was her little surprise visits. Considering she lived four hours away by train, he couldn't just ask her to leave. Instead, he leaned against the counter next to Nobuyuki, allowing her to cook.

Looking around, he noticed the apartment was clean. Clothes that were usually strewn all over were now in the laundry basket, the growing pile of blankets on the couch were now all folded neatly and the trash had been taken out. The most noticeable thing was the furniture.

"Did you rearrange my living room?" He asked, dumbfounded. His mother didn't even flinch at the question, she only smiled.

"Mhm. Your apartment is so small, Keiji. It was cramped."

Akaashi decided not to argue with her, telling her how aggravating it was that she just decided to move his shit. He briefly wondered how long she's been here. He watched sleepily as his mother moved away from the stove, filling three bowls with rice and meat.

"Nobuyuki, can you please help grandma set the kotatsu?" Akaashi helped the boy off the table before Akaashi's mother was handing him two of the bowls. She grinned, rubbing his unruly hair, "thank you."

"You know," Akaashi started, crossing his arm, "you could have told me you were coming. I could have had work today."

"It's Sunday."

"Still. Sometimes I pick up extra shifts."

"I hate how you do that, Keiji. Rest is important."

"So is rent."

Akaashi grimaced when Seki cupped his cheeks, patting them lightly. She kissed his nose, smiling at him after, "stop stressing so much, Keiji. I just worry about you."

He knew this, of course. How could he not, when it felt like everyone was _always_ worrying about him. "I know," he muttered, offering his mother a reassuring smile. It seemed enough to sedate his overly concerned mother.

"Alright! Are you hungry? You've gotten so thin, Keiji. Have you been eating?"

"Yes." Kind of, some weeks most of the food he could afford went to Nobuyuki. Sometimes it wasn't much.

"I was hoping we could go out today. It's been a while since I got to spend time with my two favorite boys."

Nobuyuki was sitting at the Kotatsu, waiting patiently for the other two. Akaahsi held his own bowl of rice in his hands as he sat next to Nobuyuki. The moment he settled, Nobu was crawling into his lap. Seki smiled at the sight, she reached over to pinch Nobuyuki's cheek softly. "You sure are growing, Nobu."

"Mama says it's because I eat my vegetables."

Seki smirked, eyeing Akaashi. In return, the boy rolled his eyes. It was something Seki used to tell Akaashi when he was a boy, though Akaashi still ended up being lanky through his early teens. "Your Mama is smart. Would you like to have dinner with me today, Nobuyuki?"

Nobuyuki perked at that, he's never failed to be excited when it came to hanging out with his grandma. She always let him eat candy, although that was a secret they kept between the two of them. "Yeah! Is mama coming with us?"

"Of course."

Akaashi sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek against his hand. He was hoping he could spend the day on the couch, relaxing with Nobu. The last thing he wanted was to run around the city with his over zealous mother. He knew wherever they ate would be expensive, and she most likely would drag him out for shopping before hand.

Akaashi stayed quiet throughout their late lunch, only humming with a lazy nod every once in a while. He didn't try to act so reluctant around his mother, but it was hard keeping up with her sometimes. She was always so full of energy, ready to fill the day with all kind of adventures when all Akaashi wanted to do was sleep. Nobuyuki, on the other hand, was ready for whatever Seki had planned, bouncing excitedly in his seat.

Just like Akaashi suspected, he only had half an hour to get ready before Seki was dragging him and Nobuyuki out to shop. Nobuyuki held Seki's hand instead of Akaashi's, which he was used to by now. Whenever his mother was around, Akaashi always became second. It was silly for him to grow irritated over something so small. He was the parent, his mother was the grandparent. At Nobuyuki's age, Akaashi always enjoyed his grandparents company rather than his parents.

Still, he scowled when Nobuyuki pulled his hand out of Akaashi's to hold Seki's. "Grandma, can we go to a toy store?"

"No," Akaashi mumbled, "your birthday is coming up."

Nobuyuki whined loudly and Akaashi watched as his mother whispered something to the boy. He giggled with a nod. "Okay!"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in an irritated motion. Sometimes it felt like his mother didn't think he knew how to parent his own kid. He never commented on it though, he'd rather not spend his day arguing with his mother.

Of course, they went to a toy store first. Nobuyuki ran around with excitement, gasping at all the big shiny toys that pulled in his attention. Akaashi and Seki watched from where they stood near a wall. "I said no," Akaashi spoke after a while, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could manage. "Why can't you ever listen to me?"

"Oh, come on, Keiji. Like you said, it's almost his birthday. This is my birthday present for him."

As much as Akaashi's wanted to stay angry, he couldn't. His mother had a point and he hated being angry with his mother. Everything she did was always with best intentions. She always took an extra step to try and make everyone happy and she never failed to be around when she was needed. Sighing, Akaashi uncrossed his arms, settling on picking at his fingernails.

Seki, as always, jumped right into conversation that centered around Akaashi. It wasn't often she spoke about herself, always more curious about Akaashi and Nobuyuki.

"So how have you been, Keiji? I hope you're not overworking yourself too much."

Akaahsi flinched away when Seki thumbed at the noticeable bags beneath Akaashi's eyes. "I've been fine," he muttered.

"You seem tired. Make sure you get rest, Keiji! You know I'm always a call away if you need help." Akaashi didn't reply, it was an offer Seki always gave and Akaahsi was growing weary of telling her he didn't need help. He didn't want help. The lack of response didn't keep her from continuing to the next topic, a topic that Akaashi despised.

"Have you spoken to your father recently?"

"No," Akaashi said curtly and without a moment of hesitation, his face pulling into a scowl. The mention of his father was a good way to put Akaashi into a sour mood. "It's not like he wants to talk to me anyway." It was petty of him to say and even in his own ears, he sounded childish. Akaashi couldn't find a good enough reason to care, though.

His mother, on the other hand, found enough reasons to care. "You know he's trying, Kej."

"I don't see why he bothers," he snapped, face growing red with anger, shame, he wasn't quite sure. "It's obviously hard enough for him to get one call in every month or so."

It's been almost five years since Akaashi's physically seen his father. It's only been a year since his father has tried to rekindle their once close relationship. Their rare phone calls are filled with awkward small talk and suffocating tension. All Akaashi's learned was that his father had a new wife and three step-children (with one of his own on the way). Akaashi wondered why his father even wanted to reconnect if he had a whole knew family to retry after his first fuck up.

Growing up, Akaashi had been closer with his father. Once upon a time, Seki was the working parent of the family while Akaashi's father was the stay at home parent. It was a dynamic that was frowned upon, but their family was as close as one could get. Everything had been so perfect, their family was whole.

Things change.

"Your father loves you," Seki urged, a sympathetic smile pulling at her lips, "you know that, Keiji. He really is trying."

The conversation ended on an awkward note when Nobuyuki came running up to them. He was holding up a toy airplane. "Mama! Look!"

Kneeling down, Akaahsi took the airplane with a smile. "It's really cool, Nobu. How much is it?"

Seki waved a hand dismissively before taking the airplane from Akaahsi. "Ah, I'm paying for it. This is your present, Nobu. Okay?"

"Yay!"

Thankfully, with enough convincing from Akaashi, the three ended up getting take out. Even then, Seki refused to let Akaashi pay. Back at the apartment, Akaahsi and his mother sat on the couch as they ate, watching as Nobuyuki ran around the living room with his new airplane.

Akaashi used his chopsticks to stir around his noodles, his stomach growling with hunger. Seki shoved a vegetable in her mouth, chewing and swallowing before turning to look at her son.

She placed her hand on the back of his head, combing her fingers through Akaashi’s growing curls. She had that motherly look in her eye, like she knew just what Akaashi needed. Sometimes Akaashi felt like he didn’t have that.

“How are you really, Keiji?”

He hated how his mother was able to just break down his walls, hated how she made him feel like a kid again in the best possible way. Setting his food down, Akaashi wrapped his arms around Seki’s torso, resting his head against her chest.

He closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath before releasing it. Akaashi relished in the way she played with his hair, and the way he could feel her heart beat had his eyes watering. He wished she could stay with him all the time. He wished he could hug her whenever he wanted, to cry in her arms when he was sad and to have her encourage him when he felt useless. Akaashi missed his mother.

“M’tired.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy! Sorry this update was alte, I’ve had a very very busy week. I still plan on posting the next chapter this Saturday, so keep a look out (:
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing Akaashi’s mother. A kind soul she is.


	13. Birthday Pancakes

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Akaashi rarely took vacation days, he barely even took of work when he was sick. But today was an exception. Placing a stack of chocolate chip pancakes on the kotatsu.Next to it was a present that was neatly wrapped and he stuck a single candle into the stack.

Looking over everything one more time, he nodded to himself. He'd been up since six trying to get everything ready and he could probably fall asleep standing, but that'd have to wait.

Nobuyuki was still sleeping in the bed, his face buried in his pillow. Akaashi next to him, tucking his feet beneath him. "Nobu," he whispered, shaking the boys shoulder. Nobu's nose twitched and be turned his head. Akaashi grinned and bounced a little, " _Nobu~_ "

This time, Nobuyuki did wake up and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Mama?"

Akaashi picked him up, pulling him into his lap all while smiling. "Happy birthday, bug! I got a surprise for you." Nobuyuki gasped and crawled off of Akaashi's lap and off the bed. He jumped up in down, his hands balling.

"What is it?!"

Akaashi held his hand out for Nobuyuki to grab. "You have to eat first, come on." Nobuyuki wouldn't stop squirming and jumping around. He kept begging Akaashi to open his present now. But every time, Akaashi just hummed, smiling.

"Mama!" He whined, eyeing the present that sat on the kotatsu, " _pleeeeaase_!" They sat down and suddenly, his attention was taken by the chocolate chip pancakes. It was one of Nobuyuki's favorite foods and he was always begging Akaashi to make them.

He reached to grab one but Akaashi stopped him. He lit the candle and motioned to it, "make a wish, Nobu." Akaashi watched with a smile as the boy sucked in a deep breath, his cheeks puffing out before he blew it out. Akaashi breathed out a laugh, clapping his hands.

"Can we eat them now?!"

"Yep."

He helped Nobuyuki cut the pancakes before pouring syrup on them. He ate the bowl of rice he made for himself (chocolate pancakes were too sweet for him). "What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you," Nobu whispered behind a mouthful of pancake, "then it won't come true!"

"Hm, I guess your right. Will you tell me when it comes true?"

"Okay."

It was almost amazing how Nobuyuki practically inhaled his pancakes and Akaashi really wasn't excited for the stomach ache later. It'd be horrible for both of them.

"Pleeeaase let me open it! Please?"

Akaashi smirked, "but I haven't finished my food yet." He couldn't help it, and Nobu looked like he was about ready to blow. With a laugh, he set down his bowl, "okay. Go ahead."

Nobu squealed, grabbing the box and undoing the bow. Even Akaashi was starting to feel excited and he found himself squirming in his own seat. "Well?"

Nobuyuki held up the dog collar with a confused look. Then he giggled, "silly mama, we don't have a puppy."

Just then, there was a bark coming from the bathroom. Nobuyuki jumped, his eyes widening and his head whipped around to look at the bathroom door. Akaashi's surprised the dog even stayed quiet this long. Nobuyuki looked back at Akaashi and he broke out into a huge grin.

"Puppy!" He screamed, running over to the bathroom and opening the door. A small puppy came running out, jumping up onto Nobu. It knocked the boy onto his butt, but he just continued to laugh. Akaashi came over and sat next to Nobu, grinning as he watched his son ruffle the dogs fur.

"What do you want to call her?" Akaashi asked, reaching over to scratch behind the St. Bernard's ear.

"Hmm," Nobu tapped his chin, giggling when the puppy licked it. "Pancake!"

Akaashi quirked an eyebrow, "...you want to name her pancake?"

"Yeah! Because I got her for my birthday, and I ate pancakes for my birthday too."

Akaashi's shoulders shook from how hard he laughed and he reached over to kiss the top of Nobuyuki's hair.

"I love you, Nobu. Happy birthday."

Nobu jumped at Akaashi, wrapping his arms tightly around Akaashi's neck. "You're the best Mama, ever."

For the first half of the day, Akaashi spent his time watching Nobuyuki play with pancake. He stayed curled up on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest and he rested his chin on them. Nobu sat on the floor, holding a dog toy up so Pancake could try and get it. Every time the boy laughed, Akaashi was reminded how much he'd do anything for the boy. He'd do anything just to have him smile and laugh and just... be happy.

Around noon, the door opened and Konoha and Komi came barging in. They were wearing party hats and Konoha had a party pipe in his mouth and he blew on it once he was inside. There was a present tucked beneath his arm and Komi was holding a cake and balloons. "Happy birthday, Nobu!" Konoha shouted, grinning when the boy started jumping around.

Pancake started barking, jumping around with Nobuyuki and Konoha gasped. "No fucking way!! A dog?!" Konoha set the present down before scrambling over to the small puppy. "Holy shit!" Komi blinked in surprise before looking at Akaashi.

"You bought a dog?"

Akaashi nodded, curling himself over his knees further. "Mhm."

"How'd you afford her?"

"'Mm, you know... tips were pretty good this month. I've been saving up." Akaashi was never a good liar, but fortunately, his friends were too distracted by the barking puppy. Konoha picked him up, placing kisses all over his face.

"Ahh! She's so cute!"

"I named her pancake!" Nobuyuki informed, grinning like it was the proudest thing he's ever done.

Komi sat down next to Akaashi, setting the cake down next to him. Nobuyuki ran over and pointed to the present Konoha had set down. "Is this for me?" Konoha nodded, snuggling the dog to his chest.

Nobu didn't waste another second before opening it. Akaashi watched him with a smile, resting his cheek against his knee. "Wooahh!!" Nobuyuki screamed, holding up the remote control car.

"What do you say, Nobu."

"Thank you Konoha-oji! Thank you Komi-Oji!" He ran over and pulled Konoha into a hug and Komi reached over to ruffle his hair.

"We're glad you like it, Bub."

Pancake jumped up on the couch and Akaashi lowered his knees so he could pull her into his lap. He flinched when she licked his nose before smiling.

"I still can't believe you got a dog," Komi prattled, reaching out to pet pancake, "are you sure you can handle taking care of a dog?" Akaashi wanted to be offended by the question, the way his friends said it with so much worry, but he also understood why Komi would ask such a thing. Sometimes, Akaashi couldn't even handle taking care of his own son.

Nonetheless, he shrugged, "I just wanted to do something nice for Nobu for once."

They day went by fast, but it was a good day. Konoha and Komi stuck around until the sun was beginning to set, pulling Nobuyuki and Akaashi into tight heads before heading home. Even as the sky grew dark, Nobuyuki was still full of energy. Akaashi watched with a smile as the five year old and the dog chased each other around the small living room. A part of him knew he'd be the one taking care of the dog for the most part, but he'd learn to be okay with that. Surely it was easier than raising a child (which Akaashi already happened to be doing).

Now, after the sun was long gone and the living room was only lightened with form the tv, the birthday boy settled on the floor tiredly. Pancake laid in his lap as Nobuyuki was lured into the cartoon playing. Akaashi, on the other hand, was more focused on his phone.

Nervously, he bit his lip as he stared down at the contact. His thumb hovered over the call button, frowning. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the button before holding the phone against his ear. It rang loudly and part of him hoped it'd go to voicemail.

"Hello?"

Akaashi blinked, his lips suddenly feeling like they were glued together. The other end was silent too and it was obvious that Akaashi was going to have to speak.

"Hi, dad.... how are you?"

"Ah, Keiji. I'm okay.... I'm surprised you called."

It was the first time Akaashi voluntarily called his father. Normally it was the older man calling first, or texting Akaashi to ask him to call. Akaashi was surprised himself.

"Uhm, yeah. I just- I thought I'd see how you were." Even as the words left Akaashi's mouth, he regretted his decision. He wished he could just hang up, pretend he never even thought about calling his dad. Because the truth was, Akaahsi didn't call to check up on his father. In some ways, he hoped the man would have remembered. "It's, uh... Y'know. It's Nobu's birthday today.... he's five now."

Akaahsi stole a glance at his son, who was still invested into the cartoon. The other line was filed with silence, an awkward silence, and he knew his father was trying to find an excuse to avoid the topic. It made Akaashi angry, and he wanted to yell at his father to just say something.

"Did you want to talk to him?" Akaashi asked, his voice coming out colder than he meant. He knew the answer already.

"...your mother told me she visited you the other day," his father finally said. It came out awkward and stiff. It was a tactic Akaashi often used himself, steer the conversation away from the unwanted topic. Find a way to say no without the words ever leaving his lips. Tears filled Akaashi's eyes and his jaw clenched. He shouldn't have called.

"I gotta go," he deadpanned. Akaashi sniffled, wiping away his tears and he hung up just as his father began to say something else. Closing his eyes, Akaashi inhaled a deep breath. He held it in before letting out a heavy sigh. Once he felt calm enough, he stood up from the couch and picked up the dozing boy. "Time for bed, Nobu," he whispered, hugging the boy as he carried Nobuyuki into the bedroom. Pancake followed them, wagging her tail.

Once he was laying down in the bed with Nobuyuki wrapped up in his arms, his exhaustion finally hit him. Pancake nudged her way between the two bodies, licking Akaashi's cheek before curling up into a ball. "Mama," Nobuyuki mumbled, eyes fluttering open. He yawned, reaching his hand out.

Akaashi held it, smiling when Nobuyuki did. "How was your birthday, Bub?"

"I had lots of fun. I love you, mama."

Leaning over the dog, Akaahsi pressed a kiss against Nobuyuki's forehead. "I love you too, Nobu. Happy birthday."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dogs, they’re so effing cute!! And what better birthday present for the cutest boy in the world. (: I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter...with the small bits of angst towards the end oops (; (Sorry if there’s any mistakes, I kind of rushed while during this).


	14. Numbers and Numbers

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Please tell me you're not going back to that diner."

Kuroo, who was just about to walk out of his dorm room, glanced back at his roommate. Kenma was sitting on his beanbag, the thing practically swallowing him as he played on his handheld. His eyes never left the screen once as he spoke and the only reason Kuroo was able to see his quirked eyebrow was because his hair was pulled back into a bun.

Kuroo chuckled, leaning his weight on the door. "So what if I am?"

"Just saying, I think you're becoming a little obsessed. You barely even know this guy."

"I don't need to! He had my heart since the moment he dumped that drink over my head."

Kenma sighed, shaking his head, "whatever."

It never took much for Kenma to give up on an argument and Kuroo was thankful. "Well, I'll see you later. Yeah?"

"Sure."

Kuroo threw him a peace sign before vanishing behind the door. He walked down the steps of the dorm building and onto the busy sidewalk. He whistled a tune as he strode down the pavement, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket.

Finding that little, kind of run down diner had been a miracle in disguise. At the time, he was just looking for a warm place to shelter him from the heavy rainstorm. He never planned on returning the next week, or the one after that, or every Wednesday that followed. But plans change when you meet a literal goddess.

The walk was a bit long, but Kuroo deemed that it was worth it.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to find Bokuto calling him.

"Yo," he greeted, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Tetsu! Are you busy right now? I'm bored."

"Eh, kinda. You can meet me at that dinky diner we ate at once." There was a pause and Kuroo thought that maybe he lost service. "Bo?"

"O-oh! Yeah! Sorry. Uh, sure I'll meet you there. Can you send me the address?"

"Sure. See you soon." Kuroo hung up, sent Bokuto the address, and pocketed his phone again. It's been a while since him and Bokuto got to hang out. Even when they do hang out, Bokuto's been acting really weird lately.

Reaching the diner, Kuroo could feel the numbing vibrations in his fingertips he always felt. Seeing Akaashi was like a mix of excitement and anxiety, mushed together messily. The bell above the door was beginning to be one of Kuroo's favorite sounds. His favorite, of course, was Akaashi's laugh. He's only ever been able to make the boy really laugh once, but it was a sound that came straight from heaven.

It had been raining just a bit out and the bottoms of Kuroo's shoes were slippery. He ended up slipping and banging his chin on a table. The pain was a real motherfucker, but oh that laugh. Call Kuroo a masochist, but he'd bang his chin while tripping a million more times if it kept the normally collected boy laughing.

"Kuroo-San."

Kuroo smirked and he leaned his arm against the booth right next to him. The couple in it gave him an offended look. Akaashi gave them an apologetic one before glancing at Kuroo again.

It was always amazing getting to see Akaashi up close, there was just something so alluring about him.

"Hello to you too, angel. Miss me?"

"No."

"So hurtful, 'Kaashi. My little heart can't take it."

Kuroo grinned when the edge of Akaashi's lips quirked up. He spun around and began walking towards Kuroo's usual table. Kuroo didn't miss a beat and followed him. He's been sitting in the same booth ever since the first day he came in. Sometimes he wondered how it was always empty when he came here, considering how busy the small place is.

Kuroo sat down and rested his elbows on the table. Akaashi walked off and Kuroo frowned, normally he'd stick around for a bit. He blinked in surprise when Akaashi returned only moments later with a sweet tea.

Kuroo flushed, taking it from Akaashi. "Ah, thanks," he cleared his throat before smirking, "we're practicality married."

Akaashi scoffed, brushing his hair out of his face. It was a bit longer than normal and it only made him look softer. "What a horrible nightmare that'd be."

"Hm, if your scared then I could cuddle you."

Akaashi rolled his eyes and scrunched his face, "Sorry, Kuroo, but that's probably the worst one yet."

There was a moment of shock that passed through Kuroo and briefly, he wondered if he should tease Akaashi for forgetting the honorific. Choosing against it, he quipped back, "I see you've been keeping track of my pick up lines. I bet you keep your favorite ones in your diary."

"Hm, too bad I don't have a diary. You're really off your game today. Should I be worried?"

Kuroo laughed, leaning back in his seat. "I didn't realize you had any expectations on my flirting."

"Of course I do, and at this rate, you'll never earn that date."

For the first time ever, Kuroo didn't know how to reply. The chances that Akaashi was being serious were slim, but even the thought of Akaashi accepting a date with him had his cheeks turning bright red.

Akaashi smirked, a look of triumph on his face. He walked away before Kuroo could even think of a comprehensive sentence. He groaned, covering his red face with his hands.

His mind was racing, a jumbled mess of what Akaashi could've meant. Was that just him teasing Kuroo? Was that Akaashi's way of saying he actually had a chance? Sighing, he pulled out his phone.

**Kuroo:**

**If someone you've been flirting with for the past few months were to tell you**

**And I quote**

**At this rate, you'll never earn that date**

**How would you take that???????**

**Kenma:**

**Jesus Christ, Kuro.**

**I was on the boss level**

**Kuroo:**

**Sorry (*^ω^*)**

**Now answer my question**

**Kenma:**

**How am I supposed to answer something so out of context**

**Kuroo:**

**The point it that he mentioned a date**

**He never does that**

**Please help me**

**I'm dying in this booth**

**Kenmaaaa**

**Answer meeee**

**Kenma:**

**I literally know nothing on relationships**

**So stop texting me**

Kuroo pouted, his fingers hovering over the keyboard before sighing. He tucked his phone away again and tapped his fingers against the table. He glanced over at Akaashi, who was helping another table.

Bokuto knew how to make an entrance without having to say anything. He walked in, the door swinging open and a giant grin on his face. Someone approached him with a napkin and pen, asking for his autograph. Kuroo chuckled and he shook his head in amusement.

"Ah, how strange it is to be reminded that you're a celebrity." Kuroo teased once Bokuto was sitting across from him.

The statement made the other alphas cheeks flush and his eyes widen. "Wh- a celebrity?" He pouted when Kuroo threw his head back in laughter.

Koushi came up to there table with a smile, "hey, Bokuto-San. Nice to see you again."

Bokuto offered him a smile back and the two boys gave the omega their order. "Did you guys not have practice?"

"No. But Hinata and I went to the gym earlier this morning."

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"Never. How's Kenma?"

The two fell into an easy conversation and everything felt like they were going smoothly between them. Maybe these passed couple of weeks were tiring for both of them. Between Kuroo's classes and Bokuto's intense training, sometimes they lacked their normal social skills.

And throughout lunch, the two were both caught up in looking at Akaashi. They were quick glances and brief moments of admiration, but it had both of their hearts roaring.

Bokuto bit his lip, his fingers tapping against the table anxiously. His mind pondered on Atsumu's advice, but he still felt conflicted. These passed couple of days, all Bokuto could think about was Akaashi and what to do. He feared that his and Kuroo's friendship would wilt with his confession.

"Kuroo," he gasped out, leaning forward with wide eyes. Kuroo hummed in return, his eyes leaving Akaashi to look back at Bokuto. "I- can I tell you something?"

"Always, Bo. What is it?"

Bokuto swallowed hard, watching as Kuroo smiled softly. He was Bokuto's best friend, he was the man Bokuto always turned to when he was in need. In reality, what good would it do for either of them if Bokuto told him about his feelings for Akaashi. Sucking in a deep breath, Bokuto looked away.

"You... I'm glad you're my best friend, Tetsu. That's what I wanted to tell you, yeah."

He sighed in relief when Kuroo barked out a laugh. The man's smile widened and his cheeks flushed. "You're such a fucking sap, Bo." Bokuto rolled his eyes playfully, whining when Kuroo reached across the table to ruffle his hair. Bokuto smiled nonetheless, his chest twisting with a horrible mix of guilt and relief.

After only an hour, Bokuto got a call from Atsumu, telling him coach called in a last minute meeting. With about a million apologies, Bokuto rushed out the door (not before placing the amount he owed from his meal on the table). The table suddenly felt quieter and Kuroo sighed. He stood up, grabbing Bokuto's money so he could go up and pay.

Akaashi glanced up at him from where he was scribbling down a grocery list. Upon seeing someone approaching him, he scrunched it up before shoving it in his pocket. "Ready to pay?"

Kuroo nodded, and he attempted to smirk, but it turned out a lot more awkward. His mind wondered back to what Akaashi said and he was suddenly overthinking everything again. Akaashi raised his eyebrows and he leaned over the counter to poke Kuroo between the brows. "Don't tell me I broke that thing in there."

Kuroo laughed, pulling out his credit card and handing it to Akaashi. "Never."

Shoving Bokuto's money in his pocket (he planned on giving it back later), Kuroo placed his hands on the edge of the counter and leaned forward. "I was uh, I was wondering," he started quietly. He waited to continue until he had Akaashi's full attention.

Humming, Akaashi handed him his credit card back. "Mhm?"

"I was hoping I could get your number." It's probably the most serious he's ever sounded in front of Akaashi, because the boy gave him a look of surprise. His cheeks flushed and he cleared his throat. Akaashi glanced down, avoiding Kuroo's gaze and he picked at a sticker stuck on the counter.

"Uh, why?"

"I don't know," Kuroo shrugged and he spoke in a little bit more of a teasing voice, "to talk to you of course."

Kuroo had expected some clever way to turn him down, or at least a snarky comment. What he didn't expect was for Akaashi to shrink in on himself, his skin paling. He obviously looked uncomfortable, his eyebrows scrunching together like his mind was having an inner battle. Laughing awkwardly, Kuroo rocked back on his heels and he scratched at the back of his head. "You don't have to act so horrified," he joked, hoping it'd lighten up the tense atmosphere.

Akaashi flinched and his cheeks flushed, "a-ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." This wasn't the Akaashi Keiji that Kuroo was quite used to. He was used to seeing the easy going omega who wasn't scared to talk back. It’s one of the things he adored Akaahsi for. "Shit," Kuroo laughed out breathlessly and he took a step back, "I guess I misunderstood. Uh, I'll quit bugging you, sorry."

Well, that was humiliating. He was never going to be able to come back here, he was never going to be able to even walk passed this diner. Maybe he should just move to another country.

"Kuroo-San." A hand wrapped around his wrist and he slowly turned back around. Akaashi bit his lip and his eyes darted around with that same confliction. Finally, he grabbed the pen he'd been using and scribbled something down on his notepad. Ripping it off and folding it, he handed it to Kuroo.

"If you keep me up all night with stupid jokes, then I'm blocking you.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post a chapter early (: were getting closer to all the romance and drama!! Yayyyyy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter comments are always appreciated <3


	15. A welcomed Hinderance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, here’s a filler chapter. Also, just a slight TW for mentions of prostitution. Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"You've been staring at your phone all night."

Akaashi startled, his phone flying out of his hand as he straightened up. "Shit-" he hissed, attempting to catch it and ultimately failing. Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh, bending down to grab the phone for Akaashi. Akaashi's cheeks flushed, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Iwaizumi, instead of handing the phone back to Akaashi, took in the liberty of scrolling through the texts. He grinned, snickering as he ignored Akaashi's pleads.

"Iwaizumi-"

"Kuroo-San, eh? You got yourself a boyfriend, 'Kaashi? .... Jesus, you could've at least found a guy who's good at pick up lines."

Akaashi let out a small laugh, finally snatching his phone back. He pocketed it, his face as red as a cherry. Iwaizumi was still snickering, shaking his head with amusement at Akaashi's utter embarrassment.

"I'm messing with you, Akaashi. but I am curious now," he quirked a brow, leaning his elbows against the counter, "is this the same Kuroo from the diner."

Akaashi nodded, cheeks only flushing darker, "b-but were not dating. He asked for my number, that's all."

Iwaizumi still smiled at that, a proud look on his face. He nudged Akaashi's arm, "hey!" He cheered, "look at you. I'm guessing this is progress?" Akaashi snorted.

"Progress to what?"

"To letting yourself enjoy life, what else, idiot."

Akaashi playfully glared at the older man, smiling fondly. Texting Kuroo really didn't make much of a difference in life. If anything, it was a hinderance. Despite Akaashi's warning, the man still texted him late at night; and Akaashi's found himself distracted during work, too busy texting back Kuroo. And even though it was disrupting Akaashi's normal schedule, he couldn't find it in himself to care. It's been a while since he got to socialize with someone he didn't work with (exempting Konoha and Komi).

"Shut up and make some drinks."

"Says the one who's hiding behind the counter."

Akaashi shrugged, his phone buzzing in his pocket. Before he could come up with an excuse, other than the fact that he was texting Kuroo, Oikawa was strutting up to the bar. He leaned over the counter, the glitter on his eyelids shining in the lights.

"Iwa-Chan, can I take my break now? I need to pick up my niece from volleyball practice."

Iwaizumi nodded, reminding Oikawa to be back by eight. Oikawa winked, blowing a kiss to the man before hurrying off to the changing room. He barely offered Akaashi a glance, and the one he did offer came with a scowl.

Once he was out of ears reach, Iwaizumi spoke. "He still pissed?"

"Mhm."

"Did you apologize?"

"Of course," Akaashi said, as if it was a matter of fact, "I've apologized twice now. But he won't forgive me until..." Akaashi swallowed, his ears flushing and he closed his lips tight. The ache in his jaw and money shoved in his converse was a perfect reminder of exactly why Oikawa won't forgive Akaashi.

Although having Oikawa give him the cold shoulder was annoying, Akaashi still had to be grateful that the older omega didn't rat him out. He would definitely lose his job if Oikawa did, and Akaashi wasn't sure he could afford that.

"Until what?"

Akaashi blinked, humming out in confusion. Iwaizumi was giving him an expectant look, his arms crossed as he waited for Akaashi to finish his explanation. With a sigh, Akaashi sighed.

"Nevermind. It's stupid, I'll handle it myself."

The two watched as Oikawa sauntered back out of the dressing room, dressed casually rather than the erotic outfit he wore for his performances. As he passed the bar, Iwaizumi reminded him once again to be back on time.

Oikawa replied with a wave of his hand, and Akaashi spoke up before Oikawa could get too far.

"Drive safe, Oikawa-San."

Oikawa whipped back around, his hair bouncing with the movement. His eyes were narrowed fiercely, his cheeks puffed out. There was a moment of silent before he let out the breath he was holding.

"I love you so fucking much, Aka-Chan, and I hate how caring you are. Apology is still not accepted."

And then he was gone, leaving behind a stunned Iwaizumi and an annoyed Akaashi. "Jesus," the latter muttered, rolling his eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he really did miss having Oikawa talk his ear off. And of course he knew Oikawa just wanted what was best for him, but the two had two very different ideas on what was best for him.

Oikawa was focused on Akaashi's well being, Akaashi was focused on trying to earn enough money to raise a child. And maybe if he had a college degree, he wouldn't be kneeling on a dirty bathroom floor just for a few extra bucks. But he didn't have a degree because life liked to fuck Akaashi over like that.

His phone vibrated again and Akaashi pushed away the thoughts. He pulled it back out, his lips twitching into a smile. 

**Kuroo: okay what about this one.**

**Kuroo: are you French???**

**Kuroo: because eiffel for you (;**

Akaashi huffed out a laugh, his cheeks flushing. From the corner of his eye, he could see Iwaizumi looking at him, smiling. It only made Akaashi's cheeks flush more and he typed out a quick reply.

**Akaashi: hm. I don't know how I feel about that one.**

**Kuroo: awe, kaashi. You wound me ):**

**Kuroo: can I get a kiss to make it feel better?? (;**

**Akaashi: ...**

**Kuroo: oh come on, that one was pretty smooth!**

**Kuroo: kaaaaashi**

**Kuroo: fiiine. But I promise to come back to meow with pick up lines so good you'll be knocked off your feet.**

Akaashi's cheeks hurt from how big his smile was, his eyes crinkled at the corners. Iwaizumi nudged the side of his head, snorting. "Quit it, it was cute at first but now it's just gross." Akaashi's ears redeemed and he glared playfully.

"Whatever," was his reply.

"Here. Bring these to table seven, would ya?" Akaashi accepted the two drinks with a nod. A ghost of his smile still graced his lips and he handed the drinks to the two alphas.

Kuroo was a hinderance, but he was a nice hinderance.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	16. The doctor’s

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"Akaashi Nobuyuki?"

Akaashi jumped in his seat, the lady's voice ringing through the quiet. He turned to Nobuyuki, who's head was nodding with sleepiness. "Nobu," Akaashi mumbled, shaking the boys shoulder. They stood up and Nobuyuki grabbed Akaashi's hand as he blindly followed him.

The nurse smiled brightly as she led them down the hallway. As they walked, she bent forward a little to look at Nobuyuki, "how are you, Nobuyuki-kun?"

The nurse was met with silence and Akaashi glanced down at his son. He was dozing off again, his eyes barely staying open. Konoha and Komi decided to stay late the night prior and Nobu (nor Akaashi) got much sleep. It also didn't help that Kuroo did, indeed, keep him up with stupid jokes. Even if they did make Akaashi laugh, he'd never admit it.

"Nobu," Akaashi shook his hand a little, "she asked you a question." Nobuyuki whined, opening his eyes. The nurse chuckled and brought them into a room. "He's been good," Akaashi answered, smiling politely.

"And how have you been?"

With a grunt, Akaashi lifted Nobuyuki onto the examination bed. The boy whined again, reaching his arms out. He clenched and unclenched his hands as if to ask Akaashi to hold him. He sighed, picking him up again before sitting on the bed himself.

"I've been fine too," Akaashi answered, resting his chin on the too of Nobuyuki's head. Nobu kicked his legs back and forth, his heels hitting Akaashi in the shins every time.

"Mama," Nobu whispered, placing a hand on Akaashi's cheek so he'd lean down. Akaashi tilted his head so Nobuyuki could whisper in his ear. "I wanna go home."

"We will, Bub," Akaashi said with a chuckle, "we're just doing a checkup," he pinched Nobuyuki's nose and wiggled it, "to make sure you're healthy."

"But I don't feel bad."

The nurse walked over with a stethoscope, "alright, Nobuyuki. Time to check those big lungs of yours." When she asked him to take a deep breath, he pouted. Glancing up at Akaashi, his lips tugged into a bigger frown, "I wanna go home _now_."

"Come on, Nobu," he said, trying to keep his voice soft. He knew his son hated the doctors, he used to kick and cry every time when he was younger. "It'll be over sooner if you just listen to the nurse, okay?" It took a bit of negotiating, but Akaashi was finally able to get Nobuyuki to listen. It took almost an hour before they were seen by the actual doctor.

Ennoshita offered the two a warm smile as he entered, clipboard in hand and face mask shoved down to his chin. He pulled it up as he shut the door. "Good Morning, Nobu."

"Good Morning."

Getting Nobuyuki off of his lap was more difficult than Akaashi would've liked and it was really testing his patients. "Nobuyuki," he said slowly, closing his eyes, "it will only be for a little bit. Please let go of my shirt."

Ennoshita huffed out a laugh before grabbing an unopened lollipop from the desk. "Nobuyuki," he grabbed the little boys attention, "if you let your mother sit down for a bit, you can have this." Reluctantly, Nobuyuki's grip loosened on Akaashi and the omega retreated to the chair before Nobu could change his mind. From the chair, Akaashi watched tiredly as the doctor looked over Nobuyuki.

"And how have you been, Keiji?" Ennoshita asked, glancing briefly at Akaashi before turning back to Nobuyuki.

"Hm, fine."

"Been getting enough sleep?"

"Aren't we here for Nobu?"

Ennoshita smiled, turning to look at Akaashi again. "No harm in checking in on my friend too." Akaashi rolled his eyes playfully, resting his heels on the edge of the seat and laying his chin on his knees. Ennoshita has been another friend Akaashi's known since childhood. He had been Akaashi's babysitter when he was little (when both his parents worked for a short time). Their families grew close and even when Akaashi was starting high school and the older man was already in college, they still stayed close friends. Now, he was Nobu's doctor.

"I promise I'm fine. Is everything good with Nobu?"

Ennoshita nodded, patting Nobuyuki on the shoulder, "Yep. As healthy as ever. I noticed his canines are a bit sharp."

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes gliding over to Nobuyuki. The boy was curiously poking at his teeth. "Is that bad?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Not at all. As you know, kids normally present from ages seven to ten."

"...Yeah?"

"Well, sometimes they can start showing signs- or, more like telltales, that can help us determine before hand."

Akaashi frowned, "okay? So what do his canines have to do with that?"

"Well, it's more common that alphas have sharper canines than omegas, Omega's canines are usually pretty dull." Subconsciously, Akaashi pressed his tongue against one of his canines, which were indeed, very dull. Ennoshita pulled Nobu's shirt collar down just a bit to show more of his scent glands, "and his scent glands are a bit larger than the average size for an omega."

Akaashi's lips pulled into a deeper frown and his stomach twisted uncomfortably. "So...so you think he's going to be an alpha?"

"I mean, probably."

"But there's still a chance he could be a beta, right?"

Ennoshita chuckled, "I guess so. But it's not likely. Betas are already rare in itself, but they normally take after omegan traits."

The small room suddenly felt too small and it was suffocating. He was vaguely aware that Ennoshita was still rambling on about facts and signs that his son was going to be an Alpha. He was supposed to be happy right? He was supposed to be relieved his son would grow up with an easy life, he should be comforted by the fact that Nobu was going to be an alpha. But it wasn't comforting and he wasn't happy.

"Keiji," Ennoshita said, his eyebrows furrowing in worry. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. He wasn't really sure why he was so upset, it really wasn't something he should get worked up over. Just because Nobuyuki was going to be an alpha didn't mean he was going to be a bad person. He knew plenty of good alphas. Konoha, Iwaizumi, even Kuroo seemed like a good guy.

"Excuse me," he mumbled before standing up from his seat. He left the room before Ennoshita could even say something. The door shut behind him and he heard Nobuyuki whine, calling out for him. "Fuck," he groaned, running his hands down his face. He earned a few strange looks as he rushed through the halls and back outside.

He felt like he could finally breath and he sat down on the curb, gripping the strands of his hair. Akaashi sat there for a while, taking deep breaths as he tried to sort his thoughts. The doors behind him opened and then somebody was sitting next to him.

"So, I'm guessing you're not fine," Ennoshita suggested, "and I have a feeling you haven't been sleeping."

It took Akaashi a minute before he realized he needed to respond. With a long, hesitant, pause, he mumbled, "I've been taking extra shifts." Ennoshita hummed thoughtfully.

"Have you been taking your medication?"

"No."

"You know it will help, right?"

Akaashi sighed and he finally turned to look at Ennoshita. Instead of answering, he glanced back at the doors. "Where's Nobu?"

"Narita is keeping him occupied. Why don't you take the week off, Keiji. Stay home and recharge, maybe go out with Konoha and Komi."

"You know I can't," Akaashi stressed, rubbing his tired eyes. "The diner doesn't offer payed vacation and I need that money to feed Nobu. I can't just take off a week, Chikara."

"Keiji," Ennoshita said again, more stern this time, "take the week off."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but everything about ennoshita screams “doctor” to me. He would be a hot doctor lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! I’m gonna try to have the next chapter up tomorrow (because I’m excited about it (: !!)


	17. A Night on the Town

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Akaashi did end up taking the week off, after a whole lot of convincing from not only Ennoshita, but Konoha and his mother. And they all used the same excuses, which was a little worrying considering Akaashi had no idea what they were talking about.

He was currently sitting on the couch, still in his pajamas, as he watched Nobuyuki play with pancake. The two ran around the living room, Nobuyuki giggling while Pancake chased after him. He jumped a little when Nobuyuki tripped, but the boy just got back up and kept giggling.

"I'm okay."

Akaashi laughed, shaking his head. It was already Wednesday, and the passed three days were a lot more refreshing than he expected them to be. He had expected him to stress over all the money he was going to have to make up, about how he was going to buy grocery's next week and how he was supposed to even pay rent. But konoha texted him that he wasn't allowed to think about any of that and Konoha always got what he wanted.

His phone vibrated three times from where it sat next to him and Akaashi glanced away from Nobu to look at it.

**Kuroo:**

**The world must be ending**

**Kuroo:**

**When I came into the diner today, my gorgeous angel wasn't there.**

**Kuroo:**

**Are you sick ):**

Akaashi chuckled and he rolled his eyes, reading over the texts one more time before replying.

**Akaashi:**

**No, my friends forced me to take the week off. Apparently I'm a workaholic.**

**Akaashi:**

**Also, I'm not your angel**

**Kuroo:**

**You could be (;**

"Mama! Who are you texting?"

Akaashi glanced up from his phone to look at Nobuyuki. He was sitting on the floor with Pancake in his lap. "Just a friend."

"Silly mama, you don't have friends."

Akaashi quirked an eyebrow, "of course I do. Konoha and Komi are my friends."

"No you said they're family."

"They can be my friends too. I have friends."

"So your texting Konoha-oji?"

"No, Nobu. It's another friend."

"But you just said Konoha-oji and Komi-oji were your only friends?!"

"No, Nobu- Jesus," Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. He laughed a little at himself when he realized he was arguing with a five year old. When he glanced back down at his phone, there were a few more texts.

**Kuroo:**

**You should come out with my friends tonight and me.**

**Kuroo:**

**We're going to a bar**

**Kuroo:**

**Akaashi?**

**Kuroo:**

**Did you block me?**

**Akaashi:**

**No I didn't block you. And I can't, I'm busy**

**Kuroo:**

**Liar, you said you took the week off (;**

"Dammit," Akaashi muttered, sighing through his nose. The thought of hanging out with Kuroo (and his friends of course) didn't sound like a terrible idea. It's been a while since he went to a bar rather for a drink than work, and Nobu was right, he really didn't have any friends that he hung out with, besides Konoha and Komi. The only problem was, well... it's not like he could bring Nobuyuki with him.

Konoha and Komi have been out of town for the week, trying to enjoy what little time they had left before their lives were engulfed with taking care of twins.

**Akaashi:**

**Let me think about it**

**Kuroo:**

**I'm gonna take that as a delayed yes.**

**Kuroo:**

**Text me your address and I'll pick you up in an hour**

Akaashi glanced up at Nobuyuki. The boy was now turned away from him as he watched tv, Pancake barking to get his attention. "Nobu," Akaashi called out. He nibbled at his thumb's fingernail and Nobu turned his head.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, how would you like to spend some time with a friend of mine. He has a boy your age."

Half an hour later, Daichi was knocking on their front door. Akaashi opened it with a relieved smile. "Hi, Sawamura-San, thank you so much for this."

Daichi shook his head and chuckled. He entered with his son, "it's no problem, Akaashi." Nobu peeked at Daichi from behind the couch, his eyes wide. Daichi waved at him, offering a kind smile, "hi, Nobuyuki. My name is Sawamura Daichi, it's nice to meet you. This is my son," he motioned to the little boy hiding behind his legs, "Sawamura Naoko."

"Hi," Nobuyuki said quietly, slowly walking out from behind the couch. Naoko only blinked at him, his eyes wide as he stared at Nobuyuki. It was funny how much Naoko looked like Koushi. His hair was grey, eyes a brownish hazel and there were a couple moles along his jaw.

"Hello," Naoko finally replied, waving like his father did, but he refused to step out from his hiding spot. Pancake came up to Daichi and Naoko, barking and jumping around. Naoko grinned and he reached out to pet Pancake.

"Nobu," Akaashi nodded to Naoko, "why don't you show him your toy car." Nobuyuki gasped before running to the bedroom. Within minutes, the two boys were sitting on the floor playing with Nobuyuki's toy car. Pancake just kept running around them, demanding their attention.

Daichi chuckled, "Naoko doesn't have many friends. We tried enrolling him into a preschool once but he hated it. He'd never talk to the other kids."

"I don't think Nobu's ever really been around kids his own age," Akaashi mumbled, his chest aching. He wished he could enroll Nobu into some type of daycare. He wished he could earn enough money so his son could live a normal life. Maybe he'll at least have one friend. With a sigh, he turned back to Daichi. "Okay...so, do I look okay? Like- do I look like someone who knows how to have fun?"

He was only wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, rips all along the his thighs (they were the only normal, decently nice jeans he had) and a grey turtleneck jumper.

Daichi grinned with a thumbs up, "dressed to impress."

"I was hoping to go for a more 'blending in with the crowd' look," Akaashi said with a small pout. Was he trying too hard?

Daichi chuckled and patted Akaashi's shoulder, "Akaashi, you hardly ever blend in."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Daichi could explain, Akaashi's phone vibrated.

Kuroo:

I'm outside the building ( ^ω^ )

"Uh," Akaashi mumbled and glanced up at Daichi, "Kuroo is here, so... I guess I'll see you later. Thank you again, Daichi-San." He walked up to Nobuyuki, knelt down, and kissed his forehead, "love you, Nobu. Please be good."

"Bye, mama!"

Right outside of the building, Kuroo was leaning against the wall, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jean jacket. He glanced over and stood up straight when he heard the door open. "Hey," he chirped, his voice a little too loud and a little too excited. He cleared his throat and he rubbed at his flushing cheek, "Uh, ready?" Akaashi nodded and he offered an awkward smile.

"Yeah."

The sun was already setting and for a Wednesday evening, the city seemed busier. The two walked side by side quietly. Beside him, Kuroo seemed more stiff than normal.

"You know," Akaashi spoke up, deciding to break whatever awkward wall was between them, "this better not be some kind of trick to get me alone. I'm still skeptical of these so called friends of yours."

"Akaashi, I'm hurt." The older man placed a hand over his heart and pouted. Akaashi smirked, that's better. "I'll have you know that I'm a very lovable guy." Akaashi snickered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure you are Kuroo-San."

The bar was a little smaller than The Purple Haze. Inside, it wasn't too crowded and the interior was more cozy. It smelt like smoke and liquor. Kuroo led him to a table close to the bar. He recognized the faces from the one time Kuroo brought his friends in to the diner, and there were a couple that he didn't recognize.

The one with the orange hair grinned at them with an overzealous wave. "Kuroo! Akaashi!"

"Hey guys," Kuroo said with his own grin, "sorry were a bit late." Akaashi thanked him quietly when he pulled out a chair for him. On his left was Bokuto, and his right, Kuroo sat down. He motioned to the man sitting across from him, "that's Kenma. Next to him is Terushima." Terushima threw up peace sign and stuck his tounge out through his smile, his tongue piercing glinting a little in the dimmed lights.

Akaashi waved to them, smiling timidly. From next to him, Bokuto cleared hsi throat. "Ah- Uh, hi, Akaashi."

"Hi, Bokuto-San." The last time Akaashi really spoke to Bokuto was when the man showed up at the nightclub. He's seen him around, but the words spoken between them were limited and small.

"I didn't know you'd be here, it's nice to see you!"

"Kuroo invited him hoping he could get into his pants,” Atsumu sneered from the other end of the table. The accused man threw a fried shrimp at the faux blonde and much to everyone's surprise, Atsumu caught it in his mouth.

Hinata grinned proudly, while the rest of the table just looked genuinely shocked. "What the fuck," Kuroo finally deadpanned, "that was bullshit. Give me back my shrimp."

"Bitch, it's in my stomach. Aren't you supposed to be a doctor? Shouldn't you know how the human body works?"

Kuroo flipped him off and Akaashi quirked an eyebrow. "You're a doctor?"

Kuroo's cheeks flushed and he shrugged, "Uh, not really- I mean, I will be. I'm still in medical school. I wanna be a neurologist."

"Oh, that's really cool. I was going to go to college for psychology."

"What changed?"

Nobuyuki.

Akaashi shrugged and he bit his lip. Grabbing a handful of fries to occupy himself, he kept his eyes on the table, "things changed." It was a very vague answer, but Kuroo didn't bug him on it. It was one thing he's learned about a Kuroo that Akaashi really liked about him. He never pushed, never forced anything. Akaashi smiled to himself, shoving a couple of the fries in his mouth to hide it.

Bokuto, on the other hand, was the opposite. Back in highschool, Akaashi admired for how caring the boy had been. He thought it was sweet how involved he wanted to be. He's heard plenty of it from Komi and he's even witnessed it from the side. But now, he really wasn't appreciating it.

"Komi once told me that," he spoke up after swallowing a handful of nachos. His wide, golden eyes were trained on Akaashi like he was the only person in the room and it made Akaashi's cheeks flushed. As a teen, the way Bokuto's as looking after him now was all he ever wanted. But again, this was not like those other times. Things have changed. "Is that why you transferred schools?"

It seemed as though Bokuto's naturally loud voice had attracted everyone else attention at the table to Akaashi. Akaashi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he wondered where the hell Bokuto heard that he transferred schools? "...uh, what?"

Bokuto blinked at him in confusion and tilted his head and Akaashi briefly thought about how, if Bokuto still did his hair the same way form highschool, he'd look just like an owl. But again, very wrong timing.

"I didn't transfer schools Bokuto-San."

"So you did drop out? But you're so smart?" Akaashi pressed his lips into a thin line and his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Great, so now Kuroo, and all of his friends, knew he was some stupid drop out. "What happened?"

"Bo," Kuroo interjected, huffing out a laugh to hopefully break the rapidly building tension, "it doesn't matter. He doesn't wanna talk about it."

Bokuto's eyes widened even more with surprise, like he hadn't even realized he was practically interrogating Akaashi. With a groan, he covered his face, "fuck- I'm sorry, I was doing it again!" He uncovered his face to reveal a pout. "I didn't mean to pester, 'Kaashi."

Akaashi did feel bad, he'd always hated seeing Bokuto down. When he'd go watch Bokuto play at volleyball games, he always wanted to walk right onto the court to hug Bokuto whenever he was down. He smiled, a way to reassure Bokuto that he was fine, "it's okay, Bokuto-San."

There was a moment of pause between the table before Kuroo broke it. He leaned forward on the table, smirking at Hinata. His body leaned closer towards Akaashi and he caught a whiff of cologne. Akaashi felt disappointed in himself for finding something like a cologne fragrance attractive. Maybe it was just the fact that it was on Kuroo, and the fact that he was close enough to smell it.

"Sho, I hear you used to fuck around with Kageyama-Kun. _Please_ tell me this is true."

Hinata's eyes widened and he turned a bright red. "Whaaaa! Who told you?!"

Kuroo leaned back in his seat, cackling as he clutched at his stomach. Terushima, Bokuto, and even Atsumu broke into laughter. Kenma rolled his eyes in annoyance while Sakusa smirked. Akaashi's eyes widened briefly before smiling. Kuroo's laugh was so loud that it was starting to attract attention from other people in the bar. The laugh itself was hideous, a true spawn from hell, but Kuroo's face made up for it. Akaashi's smile only widened as he watched Kuroo laugh, his forced eyes closed from how large his smile was.

"Bokuto! Why did you tell him?!"

Bokuto shrugged, grinning sheepishly, "did you really expect me not to tell Tetsu?"

For three hours, the bar was filled with drunken laughter and jokes that may have been a little too dirty for normal conversation. Akaashi only drank one beer, too embarrassed to admit he was a lightweight. At one point, Hinata and Terushima decided to have a staring contest and Hinata was trying so hard, he fell out of his chair. He demanded a rematch. For more than half the time, Kuroo had himself draped around Akaashi, grinning and chatting away. Even Akaashi would throw in a few jokes here and there, his cheeks flushing when the group would laugh obnoxiously. He even mustered up enough courage to make fun of Atsumu with Kuroo. He'd never seen Kuroo look at him with so much admiration.

Kenma was the first to leave, claiming he needed to prepare for a livestream tomorrow. Sakusa used Kenna's leave as his own exit, following the shorter boy out. Then Hinata and Atsumu. Hinata was giggling drunkenly, hanging onto Atsumu like his life depended on it and Bokuto decided he needed to help.

"It was nice seeing you, 'Kaashi," he said brightly, though his eyes were soft. His smile was smaller than his usual and he gave a hesitant wave. Akaashi returned it, his cheeks flushing. He watched as Bokuto's bright smile came back as he waved child-like at Kuroo. "bye, Testu!"

Terushima stayed until Akaashi was ready to retire and Kuroo was instantly on his feet. "I'll walk you home." Terushima bounced his eyebrows, making some joke about sex and both of the other boys glared at him. Terushima gave Akaashi and Kuroo a peace sign as he left, walking backwards and almost getting hit by a car.

"What a fucking idiot," Kuroo laughed out, watching as the car screeched to a stop and began angrily honking at Terushima. Akaashi nodded in agreement.

Their walk back was a lot calmer than the walk to the bar. Kuroo didn't seem as nervous and he even had a satisfied smile on his face as they walked. "I had fun tonight," Akaashi twisted his fingers nervously.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

Kuroo grinned, "I'm glad. I, uh, I know my friends can be a little...obnoxious. And fuck, I'm so sorry about Bo earlier. He really just doesn't have a filter, he doesn't get uncomfortable about things people normally would and I guess-"

Akaashi laughed, his face lifting into a smile and it had Kuroo shutting up. "It's fine, Kuroo. I think you forget that I went to school with him." Kuroo nodded and when Akaashi glanced at him, he saw that same curious glint in his eyes that Bokuto had. He didn't speak on his curiosity, though.

They stopped in front of the apartment building and turned to face each other. "Well... thank you for inviting me, Kuroo. I really did have fun."

Kuroo nodded, rocking back on his heels as he glanced at his feet. "Yeah... uh- I guess I'll get going. You're probably tired."

"Just a bit, your face is kind of exhausting to look at."

"My _heart_ , 'Kaashi."

Akaashi grinned, "good night, Kuroo."

"Night," Kuroo replied, in a voice smaller than normal. It had butterflies forming in Akaashi's stomach, his ears tinting an embarrassing shade of red. He couldn't help it, in the light of the street lamps, and the way Kuroo looked at him, he seemed like an angel (with bad hair, of course. But hair that Akaashi is pretty fond of by now). He smiled once more before turning on his heels and walking away. Akaashi didn't make it far before Kuroo was reaching out, gently grabbing onto his wrist. Akaashi looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and playful smile.

"Is there a reason you're delaying my beauty sleep?"

"Let me take you on a date Friday."

Well, he wasn't expecting that. He wasn't expecting Kuroo to ask the same question he's been asking for months in such a soft, but firm voice. His eyes were a little wide, his lips pressed in a line. He was definitely nervous.

Akaashi suddenly felt like he couldn't breath and he realized how easily he could say yes. And just as the word was about to fall from his lips, he thought about Nobuyuki. Thought about what Kuroo would be walking into blindly. Would it be selfish of Akaashi? His main focus was supposed to be taking care of Nobu, he didn't have room for romance.

"Please," Kuroo breathed out, his eyebrows furrowing. "And if you really hate it that much, I won't ask again."

Then Akaashi thought, how throughout all twenty years of his life, he's never been selfish. He was never allowed to just indulge himself, and god, how he wanted to indulge in Kuroo. He though, just this once, maybe he could do something for himself.

"...okay."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehhee, progress (: holy crap, I can’t believe it took fricking seventeen chapters just to get to this point. I was so excited for this chapter!! I really hope you all enjoyed it, I can’t wait for what’s to come (:


	18. First First Date

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

"Bo, I'm freaking out! You're supposed to be helping me."

Bokuto shrugged from where he was sitting on the floor of the volleyball court. He was spinning a volleyball against the floor, his face pulled into a semi-pout. By most, it would look like he was deep in though.

"Come on, man. You have to help me."

"I don't know," Bokuto murmured, "it's not like you haven't been on a date before. What'd you do then?"

"That was different! I wasn't serious about those, they were just romantic flings." Bokuto let out another heavy sigh and finally looked up at Kuroo. Kuroo's hair was yanked up in crazy directions, even more than normal and he was sweating from how much pacing he's done since this morning. Bokuto has been ready to tease him for his friends demenour, but then the taller man had spilled how he finally got a date with Akaashi.

Akaashi Keiji.

The Akaashi that Bokuto was always so sure he'd end up with. Maybe he was just full of it and the fact that Kuroo got to him first was supposed to be his reality check. But he didn't want a reality check. He didn't want to believe that Kuroo, his best friend who never really cared for relationships, was going on a date with the one person Bokuto always dreamed of being with. He wanted to stay in his fantasy. The one where he was with Akaashi. While Kuroo has been trying to think of ideas for his date, Bokuto's been trying to find reasons to not want Akaashi. New flash, there's none.

He's perfect.

"Koutarou," Kuroo sighed, "what the hell has been up with you lately? For the passed few weeks, you've been acting really weird."

No, he was just acting the way he did in high school. A needy child that was too busy thinking about Akaaahi to realize there was a whole world out there. But he had no desire to pay attention to the rest of the world when Akaashi was right at his finger tips. No wonder Akaashi never paid any mind to him. No wonder Akaashi shot him down before he could even get his confession out.

"I dunno," Bokuto replied, but it came out as a whine. His shoulder only slumped more. He watched as Kuroo sat down next to him, bending his legs and crossing his ankles. Resting his forearms on his knees, he leaned forward.

"Kou, you know you can talk to me, right? What's bugging you?"

Bokuto couldn't tell him, it'd make things weird. Instead, he smiled. "Komi once told me that Akaashi's kind of a cliche. He also likes aesthetically pleasing sceneries." Kuroo groaned.

"Fuck, I'm so nervous. Bo, what if he regrets this date?"

"I'm sure he won't, Tetsu," Bokuto mumbled, "he really seems to like you."

And Akaashi really did, he really liked Kuroo. It was almost overwhelming how fast his feelings caught up with him. For months, he was so focused on the worries of dating someone that he ignored the feelings he already had for the man who showed up to the diner every Wednesday.

Nobuyuki watched as Akaashi paced around the apartment Friday afternoon. Kuroo was picking him up at six and he still hasn't even decided what he should wear. "Mama," Nobuyuki called out. Pancake followed Akaashi around, wagging her tail as she kept barely a foot between them. " _Mamaaa_ ," he said again, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Hm?" Akaashi snapped his head up, "wh-oh. Sorry, Nobu."

"Mama, why are you walking around so much?"

Akaashi sat down on the couch and he let Nobuyuki crawl in his lap. Akaashi realized hours ago that he needed to tell Kuroo about Nobuyuki. It was one date, but Akaashi already knew he didn't want it to be the last date. Depending on Kuroo's reaction, this could be the first, and last date.

"I love you, Nobu. You know that, right?"

"Of course, mana!" Nobuyuki wrapped his arms around Akaashi's neck and hugged him tightly, "you're the best mama ever and I love you!" Akaashi smiled, letting his eyes slip shut as he hugged the little boy back.

The front door opened and Konoha walked in. Nobuyuki pulled away from Akaashi so he could go and hug Konoha. "Hey, Nobu! Are you excited to spend the night with me and Komi?"

"Yeah!"

So maybe Akaashi had decided to wait to tell Kuroo, did that make him a bad person? And after the half an hour of Konoha lecturing him on behaving on his date, Akaashi was alone in the apartment, left to stress about his date and how horribly wrong it could go. And by time he was dressed and ready, Akaashi got a text from Kuroo.

**Kuroo:**

**I'm waiting outside ( ^ω^ )**

Akaashi sucked in a deep breath before standing up from the couch. He was beyond nervous, was he supposed to be this nervous on a date? Fleetingly, Akaashi realized that this would be his first date ever and- well.... that was embarrassing. But never mind that.

Kuroo was right where he was just the other day, though he, too, seemed nervous. He looked as good as usual, still sporting his usual jean jacket. "H-hey," he stuttered out when Akaashi walked through the doors. "You-you look nice."

Akaashi smiled. Seeing Kuroo nervous somehow helped Akaashi calm his own nerves. "What, only nice?" He teased before clicking his tongue. It made Kuroo laugh and his cheeks flushed.

"As beautiful as ever."

"Hm, that's better. Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe we could grab a bite first, are you hungry?"

Akaashi nodded and the two began walking. Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, feeling too awkward to just leave them at his side. Kuroo hummed and swiftly grabbed Akaashi's hand, smiling, "this okay?"

"S-sure. So...where did you what to get food?"

Akaashi wasn't really sure what he expected his date with Kuroo to be like. He spent all last night trying to conjure up an idea of where he'd be spending his night. He thought maybe a bar, or some dance club. Where he didn't think he'd end up was at a cherry blossom park to have a picnic. He was pleasantly surprised.

The two sat down on the pedal covered grass, food in hands. They had ended up grabbing some food at a small stand, Akaashi was more than happy to find out they had Onigari. Kuroo had teased him for how excited he had gotten, Akaashi was too jittery to tell him off.

From where they sat, they got to watch two birds fight over a crumb of bread. They made a bet on which one would win, Akaashi smiled triumphantly when he won. Kuroo complained that he had cheated.

"Kuroo-san," Akaashi deadpanned, quirking an eyebrow as he swallowed a mouthful of Onigari. "How could I have cheated? Are you listening to yourself?"

"Yes! You used some mind power to make your bird win."

"Now that's just unrealistic. You just have horrible judgment."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Nah, how could I have bad judgment when I'm on a date with the prettiest angel to ever exist."

Maybe it was the fact that they were currently sitting in a romantic park and he was eating his favorite food, but Akaashi's cheeks flushed at the compliment. He rolled his eyes, taking another large bite from his food.

"Well," he mumbled, "you're- you're cute too. So shut up."

There was a moment where Kuroo's face blanked before it was flooded with a blush. Despite his blush, he still grinned feasibly and he leaned closer towards Akaashi. "Did _the_ Akaashi Keiji just compliment me? I must be dreaming." Akaashi laughed with an over-exaggerated eye roll and he pushed Kuroo's face away.

"I thought I told you to shut up. And you better cherish that compliment, it's the only one you're getting."

"Oh how I've been blessed. So," Kuroo leaned back, resting his weight on his hands as he stared at Akaashi, "I've known you for months and yet, I still know so little about you."

Akaashi hummed, frowning as a few pieces of rice fell onto his lap. Of course Kuroo didn't know him well, Akaashi always tried to keep it that way. There really wasn't much to know about him other than he was a single parent. "Well, you never asked me anything."

"I am now!"

Akaashi laughed, shaking his head, "how the hell am I supposed to know what you want to know?"

"I want to know _everything_ , of course. But we can't start simple, what's your favorite color?"

Favorite color? Akaashi's eyebrows furrowed, he really never had a favorite color. Sure, when he was little he'd always favor one color more than the others. Or he'd want clothes with certain colors while others were distasteful to him, but he never really thought about a favorite color. The only color he could think of that he was truly obsessed with was, "I guess, yellow?"

"Yellow?"

"Yeah, you know. Like, that really golden color of yellow. I've always liked that color, it's intriguing. What's yours?"

"Red. It was my school's color."

Akaashi could imagine Kuroo wearing red, it'd definitely be attractive. His cheeks flushed, "oh. Cool. My turn to ask a question. Do you own a comb?"

Kuroo's head flung backwards in a hearty laugh, the sound echoing around them and Akaashi smiled. His cheeks darkened even more and it truly was an amazing feeling knowing he was the reason the man was laughing so beautifully.

Even if that beautiful sound actually sounded like a dying goat.

"I like you laugh," Akaashi blurted out before he could stop himself. After the words left his mouth, he pressed his lips together in embarrassment, his ears turning a fiery shade of red. He closed his eyes, mentally scolding himself for saying something so stupid.

Kuroo huffed out a laugh, one that was a lot calmer than before, and his ears were reddening too. "Pretty sure you're the only one, angel. My friends _hate_ it."

Akaashi shrugged and he turned his gaze to the grass. He picked at it, something to distract himself from Kuroo, who was still staring at him. "I guess it just fits you, it's kind of dorky, i-in a good way, though."

When Akaashi glanced back at Kuroo, there was a softer look on his face. Akaashi wasn't sure if he hated or loved how kissable he looked at this moment. To save himself from anymore embarrassment, he cleared his throat and asked, "okay, so what's your next question."

They sat there for an hour asking questions about each other. Akaashi learned that Kuroo was an only child, but he had a bunch of cousins to make up for it. The man shared plenty of stories revolving around constant hours of babysitting some of the wildest children to exist. He also learned that he had some tattoos and Akaashi became far too curious about seeing Kuroo shirtless. He learned how him and Bokuto had been friends throughout high school and that he currently lived with his lifelong friend Kenma. Akaashi remembered Kenma from the other day, he was the quiet one who spent more time on his Gameboy than talking. It was quite amusing watching the way Kenna's face scrunched up in annoyance every time Kuroo tried talking to him.

The sun was beginning to set when Kuroo stood up and held out his hand. Akaashi took it and he allowed the man to pull him to his feet. "Okay, so I wanted to take you somewhere before the end of the night."

"As long as your not taking me to a forest to murder me, I'm fine with anything."

"Damn, you really had to ruin the surprise."

Akaashi laughed, nudging Kuroo's shoulder, "shut up."

The walk was short and Akaashi found himself standing on a arched bridge next to Kuroo. Beneath them was a pond with lily pads and flowers all around. The sky was full of pinks and yellows blended together and and the stars were beginning to shine. It all reflected beautifully against the water.

Akaashi felt like he was in a painting, one full of romance and fairytales.

"Wow," he murmured, eyes wide as he took it all in. Kuroo was watching him closely, his elbows rested against the rail of the bridge and his hands folded. "It's... really pretty."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah," Akaashi said with a wide smile. He's always loved watching sunsets. In high school, he used to sit on the porch of his house and watch the sunset nearly everyday. He wouldn't go inside until the stars were shining bright and the crickets began to play their music. Most times, it was his mother who had to come out and tell him to get inside.

But ever since he had Nobuyuki, he's barely had time to stop and look at the colorful sky. He was always too tired or busy. His eyes glossed over with admiration and he looked back at Kuroo. The man was still watching him, a little smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you, Kuroo. This is really amazing."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyyyyyyy. I’ve been so excited to post this chapter, it was reaaally tempting to post it before today. Loll. I hope you enjoyed it!! Things only get better (well... mostly better, of course there gonna be some... angst) from here! Comments are always appreciated!


	19. Tattoo’s and Dicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there are some sexy times in this chapter. All consensual though. And I apologize at how bad it is lollll. I hope you still enjoy the chapter, and yes, the next chapter will still be out this Saturday (: I just couldnt wait. Enjoy!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

When Akaashi said he was going to indulge in Kuroo, he meant it. After watching the sunset, the two finished off the night with some wine and a walk through the park near Akaashi's apartment. With Akaashi feeling light from how amazing the date turned out to the fuzzy feeling in his head from the wine, he invited Kuroo into his apartment.

Akaashi would like to say he knew better than to take someone to bed after just the first date. But then again, Akaashi really never has been a very traditional person. So when the apartment door closed behind them, it was with his back pressed against it and Kuroo's lips pressed against his own in a searing kiss.

He huffed out a moan, a hand coming up to grip onto Kuroo's hair while the other wrapped around his neck. It all happened so fast. Kuroo was dropping Akaashi off in front of the building when Akaashi, in a moment of confidence, pulled Kuroo into a kiss. It could've been an innocent one, but Akaashi wanted more. He needed more and so he had yanked the man closer, asking if he wanted to come up to his apartment.

Now Kuroo was a strong man, he knew how to hold himself back, but this was Akaashi. This was the man he's been admiring for months and now he was asking Kuroo into his apartment and- well, that could only mean a few things. Who was Kuroo to deny an angel?

"Kuroo," Akaashi gasped out as said man peppered kisses down his neck, his teeth tugging at the skin right above his collarbone. Kuroo hummed in return, too focused on the way Akaashi was pushing his hips up to meet his own. "B-bedroom."

"Yeah," he mumbled against Akaashi neck and the two began to stumble their way to Akaashi's bedroom. With both of them refusing to pull away from each or her, their lips meeting back for a fiery kiss, they weren't going to make it to the bedroom anytime soon. The two laughed at themselves when Kuroo nearly tripped over the couch. To help them, Kuroo scooped Akaashi up, gripping onto the underside of Akaashi's thighs to hoist him up. Akaashi wrapped his legs around the older man instantly, pressing their bodies unbelievably close and it was his turn to kiss along Kuroo's neck. He was less forgiving, biting and sucking at the skin, his tongue pressing against the bruises he was creating. "Fuck, 'Kaashi," Kuroo gasped out just as he kicked the bedroom door open.

Kuroo dropped the younger male onto the bed, albeit carefully, only pulling away for a moment to yank off his shirt. Akaashi raked his eyes over the alpha and he shuddered. On the top of his shoulder, Akaashi could see a tattoo that probably led lower down the man's back. There was a tattoo just below his collarbone and then a few on his left arm. And- oh god- those were nipple piercings. Akaashi didn't get much more time to admire the gorgeous man before Kuroo was kneeling on the bed, his body hovering over Akaashi's.

They made out for a while, relishing in the moans they were able to pull from each other and the way their bodies grinded together. "More," Akaashi finally whined, his eyes squeezed shut as Kuroo nibbled at his ear, his tongue flicking his earlobe in a way that made Akaashi's back arch. "Please, Kuroo, more." Kuroo grabbed onto his shirt, yanking his top half off the bed before using the grip to pull the shirt up and off of Akaashi. The moment the shirt was off, Akaashi's body fell languidly onto the bed again.

This time, Kuroo took more time as he pulled away. His chest moving rapidly with each pant and his cheeks flushed even more as he eyed Akaashi. Akaashi shivered under the alphas touch, whimpers sounding from him as Kuroo pinched his nipple. "Fuck," Kuroo gasped, his nails scraping a little at a small bit of chub on Akaashi's stomach. He had some stretch marks bellow his belly button, but before he could really look at them, Akaashi was leaning up to kiss him again. "How-" Kuroo started against Akaahi's lips, being cut off in another kiss, "how far do you wanna go?"

Akaashi rolled them over so he was on top of the man, straddling his hips and he rolled his own against Kuroo. "I want you to fuck me."

"Ah- fuck," neither wasted another second to undress completely. Akaashi laid back against the mattress, panting out moans as Kuroo fingered him, his mouth sucking and biting at his thighs. He'd never felt this good before, he'd never thought sex was something he could truly enjoy. But now, with Kuroo rubbing his fingers against his prostate. His slick smearing across his thighs and Kuroo's hand. He'd never thought he would be capable of the sounds he was making, the way his voice cracked from a loud moan when Kuroo scissored his fingers.

He could barely keep his eyes open, his mind so hazy with lust and want, he barely realized when Kuroo pulled his fingers out. His hips twitched, still seeking pleasure as he watched Kuroo reach for his jeans. Akaashi scoffed when he pulled out a condom, but Kuroo only grinned teasingly. "Hey, you never know." Akaahsi couldn't be mad. After all, he was the one who insinuated this.

When their lips met again, Kuroo was softer, he took his time as he kissed Akaashi's swollen bottom lip. His kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, and right below his eye. A shuddery gasp sounded from Akaashi when he felt Kuroo beginning to press against his hole.

The alphas eyes lifted to meet Akaashi, blown with lust but still soft with adoration, with care. "Still good?"

"Good, very good."

That stupid smirk. Kuroo finally pushed in, his groan being muted by the way Akaashi let out a long, breathy moan. He tilted his head back, eyes seemed shut.

"Holy shit," he moaned, his voice high-pitched when Kuroo started thrusting into him. Moan after moan ripped through his throat and they mixed like music with Kuroo's own noises, his panting breath that hit against Akaashi's neck.

"You're so gorgeous," Kuroo mumbled, nosing at Akaashi's scent glands. Akaashi didn't worry though, he trusted Kuroo. The man placed a single kiss on his glands before pressing his forehead against the mattress next to Akaashi's head.

Akaashi came with a loud, and long moan, the tears that had been forming in his eyes falling when he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't remember the last time he orgasmed, and god did it feel good. His face fell slack as he relaxed against the bed, moaning lower this time when Kuroo presses his hips hard against Akaashi's before cumming into the condom.

The room fell silent, save for the rapid panting. Kuroo pulled his head up to kiss Akaashi again, their slick bodies sticking together as Kuroo carefully pulled out. Akaashi winced a little before running a hand through the back of Kuroo's hair, their tongues sliding against each other in their kiss. When they pulled away, Akaashi grimaced, "I need a shower."

Kuroo barked out a laugh, grinning down at the omega. He rolled off of Akaashi, pulling the condom off and tossing it into the trash can before looking at him. "Ah, I love it when you talk clean to me. Please, tell me more." Akaashi scrunched up his face, smiling through his own laughter as he chucked a pillow at the other man. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and pushed his damp hair out of his face.

"I'm taking a shower now," Akaashi cleared his throat, glancing back at Kuroo before walking out of the bedroom, "you can join me if you want." Kuroo scrambled out of the bed within seconds and was quick on Akaashi's trail. They ended up making out more than actually cleaning, but Akaashi finally got a chance to really look at the nipple piercings Kuroo had failed to mention.

It was nearly midnight by time the two had finally relaxed in bed. The two sat there on the bed. Kuroo's back rested against the wall where the side of the bed was pressed while Akaashi rested against the headboard. Kuroo was just in his underwear and Akaashi had at least bothered to pull on a t-shirt.

"So, what's this one," Akaashi asked, poking at one of the tattoo's on Kuroo's arm.

"That one was a drunken mistake, moving on."

Akaashi laughed, scooting closer to get a better look, "no, let me see- is that a _dick_?"

"Quit laughing at me! I told you it was a drunken mistake!"

"Jesus, Kuroo," Akaashi laughed out, resting his forgead against Kuroo's shoulder. After composing himself, he sat back up and poked at a tattoo of a cartoon owl. "Okay, so what about this one?"

"Hm? Oh, I was drunk with that one too, but it's not as bad. Bo and I got drunk on my twentieth birthday and decided to get matching tattoos. He's got a cat on his ass."

"That's so lame and so funny at the same time. I hate it."

"I agree."

Akaashi leaned back again, slouching against his pillow, adjusting the blanket over him. "You and Bokuto-San are really close."

Kuroo nodded, his smile widening, "yeah. He's my best friend, bro for life." Akaahsi snorted, earning a playful glare from the older man. Kuroo chuckled before his smile softened, "Bo's one of the most caring people I know, he'd drop everything he was doing if someone need him. I admire him for it."

Akaashi felt his smile widen, his chest swelling at the thought of Bokuto. His goofy smile and his bright eyes flashing through Akaahsi's mind. Immediately after, guilt flushed through his body. Clearing his throat, he pointed to a different tattoo. "So what's this one?"

Akaashi decided his favorite tattoo was the one on Kuroo's back. It was a bunch of black and white roses with thorns. It was kind of cliché, but maybe that was the reason Akaashi loved it so much. He finally reached to the tattoo just below the man's collarbone. It was a name. "What about that one?"

Kuroo ran his fingers over the name before shrugging, "it's my mom's name. She left when I was little. I got the tattoo thinking it'd make me feel closer to her again."

Akaashi frowned and he ran his own fingers over the tattoo. "She left?"

"Ah- well, yeah, kinda...she died"

Akaashi's fingers freezed from where they were pressed against the tattoo and he looked up at Kuroo with wide eyes. He could feel a pang in his chest as Kuroo gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorr-"

"Nah, it's fine. I was really little when it happened, I barely even remember her."

"Doesn't make it any less sad."

"I guess," Kuroo cleared his throat, scratching at his jaw and Akaashi withdrew his hand. "So," Kuroo said, his normal smile returning, "what about you? Got any sob stories for me? Gotta make it even."

Akaashi scoffed and he rolled his eyes. He had plenty, but that was a conversation for another day.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Ah, come _on_ ," Kuroo groaned out, his smile widening, "everyone has at least _one_ sob story."

"Hm, guess I'm special." He laughed when Kuroo grabbed his shirt and yanked him into a kiss. Akaashi happily kissed back, cupping Kuroo's cheeks in his hands. He realized that he could easily get used to kissing Kuroo. "This has been probably one of the best nights of my life," he muttered against Kuroo's lips.

"Same."

The two fell asleep not long after, limbs tangled together. Akaashi fell asleep long before Kuroo had. The man was having a hard time finding the time to sleep when there was a literal angel wrapped up in his arms. When he did fall asleep, it was with a fleeting thought that going into that diner was the best decision he ever made.

* * *

* * *

* * *


	20. First Meetings

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

Faintly, Kuroo could hear the sound of someone knocking rapidly on the door. He groaned, burying his face further into the pillow. The sky was still dark and Akaashi was still sleeping next to him. The knocking was persistent and Kuroo angrily sat up.

"What the fuck," he snapped, voice low enough so he wouldn't wake up Akaashi. Glancing at the alarm clock, he noted how it was just passed five. He grumbled to himself as he stumbled out of the bed, tugging on his shirt before walking out of the bedroom. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepy haze. The knocking still hasn't let up.

He swung the door open, ready to tell off whoever thought it was a good idea to obnoxiously knock at the door when the rest of the world was still a sleep. But when the door opened, a little boy was being shoved into the house by a man with dirty blond hair.

The man glanced up at him with wide frantic eyes and looked taken back for a moment. "Oh- you're not Keiji?"

Kuroo glanced at the little kid before quirking an eyebrow at the blonde, "um, no? He's asleep."

"Oh! Fuck- you must be Kuroo," the man frantically looked away before turning back to Kuroo. He seemed in a hurry and when he spoke, he really didn't sound like he was making much sense. "Uh- Konoha. I'm- best friend. Nice to meet you, gotta go. Komi- Labor- twins- bye!" The man rubbed the kids head, "see you later, Nobu!"

Kuroo watched with wide eyed as the man began to leave, but he quickly stopped and glared at Kuroo. "If you hurt him I will fucking kill you." It was the last thing he said before sprinting away.

Kuroo blinked, staring at the spot where the man just was before slowly looking down at the boy. He was already looking up at Kuroo curiously, his eyes droopy with sleep. "Are you mama's friend?"

Mama?

Did- did he mean Akaashi? Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced back at the bedroom. He then looked back down at the kid and- holy shit, that was definitely Akaashi's kid. He was practically the spitting image of the omega (save for his eyes).

"Uhhh," Kuroo said dumbly, watching as the little boy walked into the house farther, a blue blanket with stars on it wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm hungry," the boy said, "can I have some cereal?" Kuroo shut the door and it took him a minute before he answered the kid. His mind was swimming, thoughts roaming his mind at a rapid speed and-

_Akaashi had a kid??_

"Oh- um. I- yeah, sure."

The boy grinned before padding into the kitchen. Kuroo followed him, and he wondered if he was still asleep. Maybe this was some weird dream he was having. But then he stubbed his toe on the counter and that pain was definitely real. "Ah- shit!"

"Mama says we can't say bad words."

"Oh, right... Sorry." After making the boy a bowl of cereal, the two sat down on the couch. He watched the boy carefully as he ate, humming to himself. "So... Um, what's your name?"

"Nobuyuki. A lot of people call me Nobu, though. I think because it's shorter to say."

"It's nice to meet you, Nobuyuki. My names Kuroo Tetsurou."

Nobuyuki grinned at him, his eyes shutting from how large the smile was. Kuroo smiled back, huffing out a laugh. He was far too awake to sleep now, he couldn't stop staring at the little boy in amazement. And then confusion because why hadn't Akaashi mentioned him? Who was the man who just dropped Nobuyuki off and did that man say Komi? As in the Komi that Bokuto knows? Wait- did Bokuto know about Nobu?! No no, surely it was just a coincidence.

"Mama says it's rude to stare at people."

Kuroo jumped out of surprise and it made Nobuyuki laugh. His laugh sounded so much like Akaashi's and Kuroo found himself smiling again. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but Akaashi was asleep and he wasn't sure how thrilled the male would be if Kuroo interrogated his son.

His _son_.

Holy shit, Akaashi really had a son. Kuroo couldn't seem to wrap it around his head. To save himself from having a literal aneurism, he decided to pick up a conversation with the boy.

"So, Nobu, how old you?"

"I just turned five!"

"Oh, really? When was your birthday?"

"October 9th. I got a dog and toy car."

Kuroo glanced around, he didn't remember seeing a dog? "You got a dog?"

"Yeah! But she's at Konoha-oji's house right now. They were in a hurry because Komi-oji is about to have their babies."

"Hm, I see."

He watched as Nobuyuki sighed heavily, a small whine leaving his lips and he looked around. "Where's mama?" It took Kuroo a minute to remember that Nobuyuki was talking about Akaashi.

"Who- Ah, uh. He's asleep right now."

Nobuyuki nodded with a pout, "oh. Do you know when he'll wake up?"

Kuroo hoped soon, though he didn't think that was going to happen. "I'm not sure... but you and I can do something. Do you like to color?"

Nobuyuki gasped and his eyes lit up, "yeah! Can we watch a movie too?! Mama's always too tired to watch movies with me."

"Sure."

Akaashi didn't wake up until seven. Since his first day off for vacation, he's gotten his sleep schedule somewhat under control (although he knew it wasn't going to last once he started next Monday). He rolled onto his back with a groan and stretched his arms above his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked a couple times. He thought back to last night, to his date with Kuroo, and he smiled brightly. He mentally slapped himself for waiting so long to accept Kuroo's date. He should've said yes the first time the man asked.

And speaking of Kuroo, Akaashi quickly noticed how he wasn't in the bed. With furrowed eyebrows, he sat up. A sudden dread filled him and he frowned. Did he leave? Oh god- what if he regretted last night, what if he realized Akaashi wasn't worth it?

Before Akaashi's thoughts could spiral out of control, laughter interrupted him. It was coming from the living room and it was a mix of two voices. Two voices that were both far too familiar. "Oh shit," Akaashi whispered, his eyes widening and he scrambled out of bed.

In the living room, Kuroo and Nobuyuki were sitting at the Katotsu, papers and crayons spread across the small table.

"You can't color the zebra pink, Kuroo!" Nobuyuki complained through giggles.

"Of course I can. Look, I'm doing it right now."

"No!" Nobuyuki tried to explain further, but he couldn't stop giggling. Akaashi watched with wide eyes, his skin paling. This wasn't supposed to be how Kuroo found out, Akaashi was supposed to be the one to tell him. How did Nobuyuki even get here?!

The five year olds giggling came to a stop when he saw Akaashi and he gasped. "Mama!" Akaashi watched as Nobuyuki ran up to him, wrapping his arms tightly around Akaashi's legs. "Mama, I missed you."

"H-hey, Nobu," Akaashi said shakily. He knelt down and hugged Nobuyuki back, "I missed you too, Bub." He could feel Kuroo watching him, those curious eyes taking in every little move he made. He couldn't meet his gaze, not like this.

"Nobu," he cleared his throat, "uhm, have you brushed your teeth?"

"No. My tooth brush is still at Konoha-oji's."

"O-okay, you can- you can use one of the spares. Can you go do that please?" Nobuyuki nodded before running off. Akaashi stood back up, tugging nervously at his fingers. Kuroo was still looking at him.

"I'm sorry," Akaashi finally said, his voice shaking and tears threatening to fall, "I promise I was going to tell you. I just- I really like you and I was scared that-"

He heard Kuroo stand up and soon, the man was standing in front of him. "Hey," he said softly, tilting Akaashi's chin up, "it's fine, I understand. I mean- yeah, it was surprising, but I'm not mad or anything." The tears fell anyway and Akaashi quickly wiped them away. Kuroo leaned down and kissed him, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears that began to follow the ones that Akaashi tried to get rid of.

"I really like you too, like a shit ton. And Nobuyuki is a really cool kid." Akaashi found himself smiling and he pulled Kuroo back in for another kiss. He could hear Nobuyuki humming the alphabet tune to himself as he brushed his teeth.

Kuroo quickly pulled away, holding up a finger, "okay, one thing though." Akaashi's smile fell and suddenly he couldn't breath again. "I'm not gonna find a bag of burning shit on my doorstep from some crazy ex, am I?"

Akaashi laughed, shaking his head and he shoved Kuroo away from him. "Ew, and no. You won't have to worry about some crazy ex."

"Oh, good. Okay, it's happened before."

"Yeah, I kind of got that."

The two laughed more, Akaashi's cheeks flushing. He felt so light, the weight that hung heavily on his shoulders disappearing like it was never even there. Still smiling, he twisted his fingers, "you- you really don't mind? I know it can be overwhelming and dating someone with a child is probably strange and-"

"Akaashi," Kuroo cupped Akaashi's cheeks, his face soft and full of reassurance, "I promise, I don't mind. And... if _you_ don't mind, I'd love to take you out on another date sometime. Like I said, I really like you."

Akaashi nodded, his vision blurred with tears. But these tears were good tears, tears of relief. Never in his life, did he think someone would be willing to stick around not only him, but Nobu. Maybe he underestimated Kuroo.

"I- I'd like that."

He would _really_ like that.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe how far we’ve gotten into the story, and there’s still so much to come lollllll. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I can’t wait to see your reactions (:


	21. Thing 1 and Thing 2

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

"Mama, why are we at the hospital?" Nobuyuki whined loudly, attracting the attention of the other people sitting in the waiting room.

"Nobu," Akaashi warmed. Nobuyuki only whined again and a person glared at Akaashi. With a sigh, Akaashi pulled Nobuyuki into his lap. "Were here to see Komi and Konoha, okay? Please be good."

"Why couldn't I stay with Kuroo?!" The person who glared scoffed, shaking their head disapprovingly. Akaashi pressed his lips into a thin line and his voice was strained as he spoke.

"He has class, stop whining."

Nobuyuki just continued to whine and the lady looked like she was ready to tell Akaashi off, but Konoha was briskly walking over to them. "Keiji," he said breathlessly, "Fuck- I am so sorry, Kej. Komi went into labor early this morning and I didn't wanna leave Nobu alone at the house and-"

"Aki, it's fine," Akaashi mumbled, hoping they could just hurry up and leave the waiting room. Even more people were giving them wary looks now. "Can we see Komi now?"

"Oh! Yeah." As the three walked down the hallway, Akaashi holding Nobuyuki, Konoha gushed over the twins. "They're so cute, Akaashi! And they're so tiny too!"

The door to their room was open and a nurse was doing a check up on the two newborns. Komi was laying in the bed, eyes heavy like he was on the verge of sleep. When Akaashi walked through the door, Komi sat further up, grinning.

"Komi-oji!" Nobuyuki shouted and he forced his way out of Akaashi's arms.

"Hey, Nobu. How are you? Sorry our sleep over ended early."

"That's okay! I got to color with Kuroo."

Komi blinked in surprise before looking up at Akaashi. Konoha had the same look on his face and Akaashi rolled his eyes. He was not having this conversation right now, so instead, he glanced over at the two twins. "So, what'd you name them?"

The attention was immediately brought away from him and Konoha happily answered. "So, we have Hana, and Haru."

"Konoha insisted on Haru," Komi informed, accepting Hana into his arms when the nurse handed her to him. Konoha picked up Haru before walking over to Akaashi.

"do you wanna hold him?"

Akaashi tensed and shook his head, "I-I'm okay." Konoha frowned and Akaashi didn't missed the flicker of hurt in his eyes. Even with a child of his own, Akaashi still sucked at handling babies. The thought of accidentally dropping the baby was coursing through him as he stared at the sleeping child.

"Oh, alright. You can hold him later then."

Akaashi nodded mutely and watched as Konoha sat on the edge of the bed. The twins really were small, and cute too. Nobuyuki was far more interested in them than Akaashi was and he kept begging Komi to let him hold one of them. "Maybe in a bit, Nobu," Komi reassured while bouncing the now crying baby.

Akaashi winced at the shrilling sound of the cries, his stomach twisting at the sound he definitely didn't miss. He sat in one of the spare chairs, his knees pulled to his chest as he watched Konoha and Komi coo over their children. Nobuyuki watched with astonishment when Komi was able to stop Hana's crying.

"Wow! How did you know she was hungry? Mama, was I ever that small?!"

"Mhm."

Akaashi's never seen Komi and Konoha look so happy. Even though they've been up since five in the morning, they seemed so lively and full of joy. Akaashi's lips pulled into a sad smile and he wondered... why wasn't he ever that happy? When he had Nobu, he remembered crying, he remembered how he wouldn't even look at him.

"Kej?" Konoha called out, stealing Akaashi from the memory, "you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm happy for you guys." Akaashi smiled when both Komi and Konoha gave him bright smiles. He really was happy for his best friends, he remembered how happy Konoha had been when he told Akaashi he was going to be a father. He remembered watching as the two eagerly set up a nursery for their children. For nine months, the two impatiently waited for this day. How could Akaashi not be happy for them?

Konoaha's face suddenly grew serious and he pointed an accusing finger at the younger male, "but don't think this gives you a freebie. I still need to hear about this date and if Kuroo is going to be around more often, then I need to sit down with him."

Akaashi scrunched up his face, "you sound like my mom, it's gross."

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not kidding Keiji. I _will_ kill him if he hurts you."

This time Komi was the one to speak up, "well- maybe you shouldn't kill him. I'm not about to take care of two fucking children by myself, asshole."

"Hey, I can always cover up the murder, don't worry."

"Can you two stop?"

Despite feeling slightly annoyed (and embarrassed), Akaashi still chuckled. He will never truly understood how his two friends could worry so much about him. At times it could be overwhelming, but he still cared a lot for them. He still appreciated everything they've ever done for him, he just wished there was a way he could repay other than money.

"Hey, we just care about you, Kej. I will never stop," Konoha argued, hugging the baby in his arms closer. Nobuyuki pouted at him, holding out his arms for Konoha to put the child in them. Much to the five year olds dismay, no baby was put in his arms.

"Can-" Akaashi started quietly and he sat up more straight, his needs folding so he was sitting crisscross, "can I hold one of them?"

Konoha and Komi looked at each other, eyebrows raising briefly before Konoha stood up. He was grinning widely as he set Haru in Akaashi's arms. "How come mama gets to hold him?" Nobuyuki whined and Komi laughed.

"I'll let you hold Hana when we get home, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Akaashi's fingers trembled and his breath was caught in his throat. He's never held a newborn baby before. With Nobu, it took him a couple months before he held him, and they had to practically force him. "Hi," Akaashi whispered, watching as Haru blinked up at him. Of course, the baby didn't answer back.

He pondered if Nobuyuki would have been this light when he was a newborn, if he was this warm. Guilt suddenly weighed down on Akaashi's shoulders and he motioned for Konoha to take Haru away from him. What right did he have to hold Konoha's child when Akaashi didn't even hold his own. The moment Haru was out of his arms, Nobuyuki crawled into his lap. Akaashi smiled at him, pinching his nose and wiggling it.

Nobuyuki giggled before wrapping his arms around Akaashi's neck. He buried his face against Akaashi's neck, "I love you, mama."

Maybe it didn't matter anymore, maybe Akaashi was overthinking things. Because he loved Nobu, and Akaashi still remembers the day he held him for the first time. He remembered how big Nobu had smiled as he stared up at Akaashi. That day, Nobu became his world.

"I love you too."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First all, Let me just say... I loooved all the responses I got last chapter. It really makes me happy seeing all the people commenting and enjoying. (:


	22. All Fun and Games

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Akaashi tugged uncomfortably at his damp shorts. Which had ridden up far too high for his comfort and were sticky from spilt drinks. His ankles ached and his damp hair was starting to stick to his forehead. The music was louder than normal, vibrations stronger and the dance floor was crowded with sweaty bodies. A crowd, nearly as big as the dance floor was congregating around the stage where Oikawa and Kunimi were dancing. Loud cheers and laughs filled Akaashi's ears and more hands grabbed at him as he passed the full tables. There were double the amount of bouncers on shift and they've already had to kick out a handful of customers.

He hated Saturday nights.

He set the two drinks in his hands down on a table and the two men who sat there barely looked at him again. He walked away briskly to pick up more sets of drinks that were piling at the bar. Normally, Iwaizumi was able to run the bar by himself, but tonight was an even busier Saturday than usual. And since they hired a new bartender to help out, Iwaizumi was running all over the place trying to help him and deal with impatient customers.

"I fucking hate Saturdays," the man muttered when Akaashi walked back over to the bar. In return, Akaashi rolled his eyes.

"Don't we all?"

The two watched as Ushijima forcefully shoved a far too drunk, angry man towards the exit. Another bouncer was dragging another man, who was trying to still argue and fight with the man Ushijima was handling.

Akaashi began placing the drinks on a black platter and Iwaizumi helped him.

"Uh, Iwaizumi-San? What's a black storm?" The new bartender, Lev, asked with a frown. Iwaizumi shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered under his breath before turning to the taller male, "Lev, we've already went over these."

Iwaizumi walked off, arguing with the newbie about memorizing the menu and Akaashi snickered. He finished filling the platter himself before making his journey back through all the drunk bodies and grabbing hands. Oikawa and Kunimi finished their dance, earning disappointment groans from the drunk alphas as they walked off stage.

Akaashi flinched when someone grabbed Kunimi's ankle and the omega was nearly yanked off the stage. He landed on the edge of it on his butt and elbows, yelping. Aone was over there in an instant, grabbing the man by his suit jacket and dragging him to the exit. Oikawa helped the shorter male up and they both quickly walked off the stage.

After dropping off the drinks, Iwaizumi handed him a glass of water to give to Kunimi. Him and Oikawa were back in the dressing room, Oikawa tending to the scrapes on Kunimi's elbows.

"Hey," Akaashi said to make himself noticed. Kunimi, despite the fact he nearly smashed his head against the stage, still kept his cool, collected demeanor. The only sign showing he was freaked out was the way his hands shook when Akaashi handed him the glass of water. "Are you alright?"

Oikawa tsked, "greedy men. They think they can do as they please just because they have money." Akaashi ignored the way Oikawa gave him a pointed stare. He wanted to argue back, but it wasn't important right now.

"I'm fine, Oikawa."

Akaashi hummed and he sat on the stool, handing Oikawa a bandaid. He lifted up a knee and rested his chin on it, watching wearily as Oikawa tended to an annoyed Kunimi.

"You look like shit, Aka-Chan," Oikawa pointed out, his eyes never leaving Kunimi.

"Thanks," Akaashi muttered with an eye roll, "always so caring, Oikawa."

Recently, Oikawa finally decided to accept Akaashi's apology, claiming he missed the boy just as much as Akaashi did. It was a relief, knowing him and Oikawa were on good terms, even though Akaashi had to deal with the brunette's snarky comments here and there. He could handle those, though.

"Of course I am. Do you need a break? I'm sure Iwa-Chan will let you stay in here for a bit if you've been working yourself too hard." Kunimi and Akaashi shared a look and the two chuckled.

"I think I'll be okay, Oikawa. I should probably head back out there now, I hope your okay, Kunimi."

Akaashi didn't leave a lot of room for Oikawa to argue and he walked out of the cool dressing room back out into the hot, sweaty air of the nightclub. Iwaizumi looked at him expectantly, "is he okay? He didn't get hurt, did he?"

"He's fine, just a couple scrapes on his elbows."

"Fuckin' asshole. How have you been holding up? With this idiot back here I haven't been able to check up on you."

Akaashi sighed, leaning on the counter and he looked behind him. "Just tired. Why the hell is it so busy tonight?"

"Hm, not sure."

And it only got busier. Akaashi's legs only got more sore and his shirt was nearly soaked with a drink some man 'accidentally' spilt on him before trying to drag him to the bathroom. Akaashi watched with an eye roll as Ushijima gave the man a stern warning. It was a good thing Ushijima stepped in when he did or else Iwaizumi might have lost his job. By time his shift was over, he could barely stand on his own two feet.

Iwaizumi and him didn't mutter a single word until they reached Akaashi's apartment. "I'll see you later," Akaashi sighed out, pulling out his keycard that allowed him into the building.

"Night, 'Kaashi."

Konoha and Nobuyuki were both asleep on the couch when he entered the apartment. Akaashi felt bad for having Konoha watching Nobuyuki, he had his own family to look after now. But when he offered to find someone else to watch Nobu, Konoha nearly threw a fit. Akaashi walked over, kissed Nobu on the forehead, before retiring to the bedroom.

When he woke up the next morning, it was by Nobuyuki shaking his shoulder. "Mama," the little boy whispered, "Mama, wake up." Akaashi groaned, turning away from Nobuyuki. The five year old just climbed on top of Akaashi, bouncing up and down. "Mamaaaa, wake. Uuuup!"

"Nobu," Akaashi snapped, burying his face in the pillow.

"Kuroo is here!"

Akaashi's eyes shot open at that and he furrowed his eyebrows. "...what?" Nobuyuki crawled off of him and ran into the living room. Slowly, Akaashi got out of bed, his head still hazy with sleep. The clock read that it was already noon and- why the hell was Kuroo here? When he walked out of the bedroom, he found Kuroo and Nobuyuki sitting on the couch, invested in a debate whether flying or invisibility was a better superpower. Pancake was in Kuroo's lap, licking at his jaw.

Same, Akaashi mentally thought.

"Kuroo," Akaashi acknowledged, walking over to the couch.

Kuroo looked up at him with a grin, "good morning, sunshine. Nice to see you're actually alive." Akaashi scoffed. Pancake jumped out of Kuroo's lap in favor for clawing at Akaashi's leg. "Also, how dare you not mention that you have a dog?! I'm seriously offended, angel."

"You poor soul. How the hell did you get in here?"

"Landlord."

Of course, Akaashi thought, shaking his head. "Okay, next question. _Why_ are you here?"

Kuroo stood up and he walked over to Akaashi, pulling him in by the waist.

"I'm taking you on a date, of course."

"...Kuroo, you can't just- I don't have anyone to watch Nobu."

"That's why he's coming with us!"

Nobuyuki gasped and he began jumping up and down on the couch. This made pancake freak out and she started barking, running around in circles. "Yayyy!!" Nobu shouted.

"Now, as sexy as you look in this," Kuroo pinched at the lavender top, "it probably isn't the most appropriate for where we're going."

Akaashi's cheeks flushed and he nudged at Kuroo, glaring at him. "I want to be mad at you for just barging in," Akaashi scolded. Kuroo only laughed, leaning down and kissing Akaashi. The omega gladly kissed back.

"Eeewww!," Nobuyuki gagged, covering his eyes. "Mama, that's what people on tv do, ack!"

Akaashi's cheeks only flushed more and he pulled away from Kuroo. "I need to take a shower," he mumbled before wiggling out of Kuroo's embrace.

"May I join you?" Kuroo teased with an amused smirk.

"No."

Kuroo chuckled before sitting back on the couch. He watched as Nobuyuki chased around pancake, their giggling and barking mixing in a loud mess. Kuroo grinned in amusement and it reminded him from all the times he babysat his younger cousins. It didn't take long before pancake was growing tired and the dog laid down on Kuroo's lap. Nobuyuki sat next to him, reaching over to pet pancake.

"I think mama likes you a lot," Nobuyuki said, looking up at Kuroo.

"Oh?"

"He smiles a lot when your around."

Kuroo hummed, nodding his head. He's always noticed Akaashi wasn't much of a smiley person, but he always assumed that was just with work. He didn't get to ponder on it long, because Akaashi was walking out of the bathroom dressed and looking absolutely beautiful.

"Ready?"

"As much as I can be."

"An arcade?"

Akaashi glanced at the blinking, neon sign above the door and he could hear the upbeat music coming from inside. Nobuyuki squealed in excitement and he began running for the door. Kuroo chuckled, grabbing onto Akaashi's hand and tugging him forward.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

The music was louder inside and there were running children all around, screaming and giggling as they found a new game to play. Nobuyuki was already waiting for them at the front counter, practically vibrating from excitement. He's never been to an arcade before, neither has Akaashi.

Growing up, his parents always complained how they were filled with germs and how they were a waste of money. And Akaashi never really had the desire to go anyway. Nobuyuki was constantly begging Akaashi to go, but they never had the extra money to do so.

"I don't have the money to pay for this, Kuroo," he found himself saying, frowning as Kuroo pulled out his wallet. It was quite embarrassing, really, not having the money to go to something as silly as an arcade.

"Who said you're paying?"

"But-"

Kuroo silenced him with a quick kiss before pulling him up to the counter. A kid ran passed them with a trail of tickets following behind him. Akaashi's never been in a place with so many children at once, it was overwhelming. Nobuyuki seemed excited though as he told Kuroo which games he wanted to play first.

"Ooh! I wanna play that one! Wait- no that one!"

Kuroo laughed, his eyes glinting with amusement as Nobuyuki continued to cheer loudly. "You'll get a chance to play all of them, don't worry."

And Nobuyuki did get to play all of them, and with enough begging, he convinced Kuroo to get him more tokens. Akaashi tried telling him it was fine with flushed cheeks, embarrassed from how much money the man was spending. Kuroo didn't listen though and now he was playing one of the arcade games with Nobuyuki. They were laughing, obviously amused at how _horrible_ they were doing and Akaashi just watched with a smile.

"Come on, angel," Kuroo pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and handing the toy gun to him. "Why don't you try? You haven't played a single game since we got here."

"Yeah, mama! _Pleeeaase_!"

"Uh," Akaashi said dumbly, his shoulders tensing. He had no idea what he was supposed to even do? "I don't- I'm not sure how to."

"That's okay. Here," Kuroo maneuvered Akaashi's hands so they were holding the gun right before placing his finger over Akaashi's, pressing it so the trigger clicked. Doing so, the game began and Nobuyuki cheered. "Now, you just shoot at the zombies."

Akaashi's lips pressed together and his cheeks flushed as he tried to shoot at the zombies. He completely missed and- god, this was so embarrassing. "Ah- see, I told you, I'm not good at these things."

"It's not about being good, 'Kaashi, it's about having fun."

Exactly, that's the part Akaashi was struggling with. He had know fucking idea how to have fun. Growing up, his type of fun was studying and helping his mother cook dinner. At sixteen, those last years of childhood were taken from him. Because a child can't raise another child.

"Hey," Kuroo tilted Akaashi's face towards his. He just realized that he'd let his arms fall to his side, the toy gun hanging loosely from his fingertips. There were bright, red letters on the screen saying GAME OVER and Nobuyuki was begging Akaashi to play another round with him. Akaashi blinked up at Kuroo and his he only frowned more at the soft smile Kuroo gave him. He then turned to Nobuyuki, "hey, Nobu. What do you say we get some food?"

Nobuyuki agreed with a heavy nod and a pat on his stomach. The three left the arcade with a balloon alien and a few tootsie rolls.They found a small cafe to eat at and once again, Kuroo demanded he pay for it. Nobuyuki sat in Akaashi's lap while Kuroo sat across from them.

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi said, sounding dejected. He swirled his spoon around in his soup, biting his lip.

Kuroo glance duo, eyebrows furrowed. “What for?”

“I just... I feel like I ruined today. I’m, I’m not very good at this stuff.”

Quite frankly, Akaashi didn’t realize this was something you could be bad at. He thought dating would be simple, yet here he was, being a downer on only their second date.

Kuroo, though, didn’t seem to feel the same way. His face perked in surprise for a moment before he was tilting his head. “You didn’t ruin anything. I’m just glad I got to hang out with you and Nobu.”

Nobu bounces in Akaashi’s lap, despite Akaahsi’s quiet complaints. “I had fun! Can we go again tomorrow?! Pleeease, mama!”

“Not tomorrow.”

“But _whyyy_?!”

Akaashi sighed, “I have work. Another time, okay?” He then glanced at Kuroo, smiling. The man smiled back, cheeks flushing from how wide the smile was.

"So," Kuroo started, leaning forward and stealing one of Nobuyuki's chicken nuggets.

"Hey!"

Kuroo chuckled, shoving the whole thing in his mouth and Nobuyuki stuck his tongue out. Akaashi rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Here, you can have a bite of my muffin." He tore off a piece and was just about to hand it to Nobuyuki when Akaashi's hand flung forward, gripping Kuroo's wrist. The piece of banana nut muffin fell from Kuroo's hand out of surprise and he looked at Akaashi with a shocked expression.

Akaashi pulled his hand away with a flush of embarrassment, "s-sorry, uh.. he's allergic to nuts. I should've mentioned that."

"Oh, shit sorry."

"It's fine, what were you saying?"

Nobuyuki whined, already beginning to complain about how unfair mama was being, but he quickly lost interest in the muffin when Kuroo mentioned a carnival. "It's next week, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." Akaashi's only been to one carnival before, and he only went because Konoha forced him to be his and Komi's wonderful third-wheel. (Or that's how Konoha had worded it).

"As in us you mean your friends?"

"Yeah! They love hanging out with you, and I'm sure they'd love to meet Nobuyuki too."

Nobuyuki grinned proudly at that, reaching for the muffin and Akaashi swatted his hand away. He frowned, his mind suddenly filled with anxiety at the thought of Kuroo's friends meeting Nobu. Or more specifically, of _Bokuto_ meeting him. The thought was almost terrifying.

"I don't know, Kuroo..."

"Come on, please? I can promise you, Akaashi, they won't judge you. He may not look like it, but Terushima loves little kids. He's got so many fucking siblings it's crazy."

"Mama, he said a bad word."

"Sorry, Nobu."

Akaashi huffed out a laugh, smiling back when Kuroo grinned at him. With that same grin, Kuroo reached over and grabbed Akaashi's hand, "it'll be fun, I promise."

That word, fun. Akaashi attemted having fun today and made a fool of himself, but Kuroo was staring at him with so much confidence. It was crazy how much trust Akaashi held for the man in front of him. He nodded and he found himself agreeing with Kuroo once again, something's he's been doing a lot recently.

"okay."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say Hey! To KuroAka! Here’s an early Chapter, simply because it’s the first day of Halloween. (: hope you enjoyed!! Comments are always always appreciated!


	23. Round and Round Like a Horse on a Carousel

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Akaashi was slowly starting to regret this. He was slowly starting to regret how he took off work to come to this carnival. He was slowly starting to regret waking up that morning to get him and Nobuyuki ready. He was starting to regret it all.

Kuroo told him everything would be fine, that he'd have fun, but why didn't he feel that why? He was supposed to be excited to see Kuroo's friends; instead, his body felt weak with anxiety and lack of sleep. Nobuyuki, on the other hand, was full of energy. He was dancing around the kitchen as Akaashi made the boy an omelette. Pancake kept barking at him, wiggling her tail in excitement.

"Do you think there will be cotton candy?!"

"Maybe," Akaashi hummed, staring blankly at the hot pan. The omelette sizzled as he flipped it.

"Ooh! Maybe there will be rides!"

"I'm sure there will be, Nobu."

"Mama," the boy whined, "why aren't you happy?" Akaashi sighed, turning around so he could give the little boy a reassuring smile.

"I am happy, Nobu. Why don't you go sit in the living room?"

Reluctantly, Nobuyuki did so. Pancake followed him, just like she always did. The apartment was suddenly a lot quieter and Akaashi sighed. It allowed him to sort his thoughts, thoughts that have gotten far too scrambled for his liking.

Just like this stupid Omelette.

He tried planning out how he'd introduce Nobuyuki, tried to figure out how he'd deal with it if they all ended up hating him.

What would they say? Would they ask questions? Akaashi's shoulders tensed and his hand tightened around the metal handle of the pan. What if they ask about his father?

There was a sound of sizzling and white pain shot through Akaashi's hand. He hissed, yanking his reddening hand off of where he'd unconsciously laid it on the stove. "Shit," he gasped, rubbing his thumb over the burn mark on his palm. Turning off the stove, he walked over to the sink and ran cold water over the wound. "Dammit," he whispered.

Somebody knocked at the door and pancake began barking loudly. "I'll get it!" Nobuyuki shouted, voice louder than pancakes. While he did so, Akaashi wrapped his hand in a bandage cloth. He was vaguely aware of the chatter coming from the other room, Kuroo's voice filling the apartment in a way that had Akaashi smiling. He always sounded so lively, it made Akaashi question why the fuck the man liked him?

He placed Nobuyuki's omelette onto a plate before joining the two on the couch. "Here you go, Nobu." Kuroo grinned as Akaashi sat down next to him, squishing himself between the man and his son.

"Thank you, mama!"

"Hey," Kuroo chirped, wrapping his arm around Akaashi's shoulder, "ready for some fun?"

"I don't know if I'd call it fun," he scoffed, grabbing the fork from Nobuyuki to help him cut the omelette.

"Of course it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, mama. Of course it will be fun!" Akaashi glared playfully at Nobuyuki, pinching his nose and wiggling it. Nobuyuki giggled and he swatted Akaashi's hand away.

"Eat your food," Akaashi told him, ruffling his hair.

Kuroo watched with a smile. Even after two dates and about to go on a third, Kuroo still couldn't get over the fact that he was actually dating Akaashi (and also the fact that he had a son). But most importantly that he was dating Akaashi. He had to admit, after months of trying to get one date from the omega, he'd been losing hope. But now, god he was so happy he didn't give up.

Checking the clock, Kuroo stood up. "You two ready?"

Akaashi definitely wasn't ready and he only realized this once Kuroo was giving their entry tickets to the man standing behind the entrance booth. His hand clutched tightly inside Kuroo's while his other hand was being swung around from Nobuyuki's. The boy was skipping as they walked, singing a made up song about how happy he was and it made Kuroo laugh.

"Are you sure they won't care?" Akaashi said the moment he spotted Bokuto's black and white hair. Him, along with the rest of the group, was sitting at a picnic table near the entrance. Even through all the children screaming and lively chatter, he could still hear the man's loud laugh.

"Of course they won't, 'Kaashi. Trust me, okay?" He sounded so nonchalant about it Akaashi wasn't sure if it annoyed him or comforted him. Maybe a little bit of both.

Hinata was the first one two spot them, waving animatedly at them with a bright grin. Atsumu rolled his eyes, tugging the orange-haired boy so he was sitting in his seat correctly. Hinata's overly excited reaction grabbed everyone else's attention and by time the three reached the table, everyone was looking at them.

"Hey, guys," Kuroo greeted, his usual smile falling in place as he motioned to Nobuyuki, "you all remember Akaashi. This is his son, Nobuyuki."

All eyes fell onto Nobuyuki and they were all filled with surprise. Akaashi refused to look up, instead, keeping his gaze on the concrete below him. This was a mistake, he should've-

"Aweee!!" Hinata cooed and suddenly, he was kneeling in front of Nobuyuki, ruffling his hair with both his hands. "You're like a tiny Akaashi-San!" Nobuyuki giggled and he reached up to ruffle Hinata's hair too.

"Your hair is so orange!"

"I know right!"

Atsumu chuckled, "Shouyou, quit harassin' the kid."

"How old is he?" Terushima gushed, eyes darting back and forth between Nobuyuki and Akaashi.

Slowly, Akaashi lifted his gaze to meet Terushima's. His hand had let go of Kuroo's, his fingers now twisting together. "Uhm... he just turned five last month."

"Damn, we missed his birthday."

Sakusa bowed slightly from where he was sitting, mask covering his nose and mouth. "Nice to meet you, Nobuyuki-Kun. My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi."

"Quit being so formal, Omi," Atsumu teased.

Akaashi's lips quirked up into a little smile as the group began to talk over one another, trying to ask Nobuyuki about all his favorite things and arguing whether Batman or Superman were better. Hinata hugged Nobuyuki close to him, claiming SpiderMan was the best (which Nobuyuki whole-heartedly agreed with). The only person who hasn't spoken yet was...

Akaashi hesitantly brought his gaze to Bokuto, only to find that those yellow eyes were on him. They were wide, making them look far more intense than usual and his mouth was dropped open in shock. Akaashi could see all the questions, all the confusion, clouding his eyes in an unpleasant way. His brows were crinkled and his mouth slowly pulled into an open frown.

Akaashi looked away before Bokuto's face could fall any further than it already was. That reaction was exactly what he was worried about. Even when he wasn't looking at Bokuto, he could still feel his eyes on him.

"We should start with some games!" Hinata shouted as he stood up, Nobuyuki now on his back. The little boy couldn't stop giggling, clinging onto Hinata as the omega hopped around.

"Yeah!" Nobuyuki agreed, causing Hinata to cheer.

"Nobuyuki has spoken!"

Atsumu and Terushima both cheered too, fist pumping the air as the group made their way to the children's games. Sakusa shoved the back of their heads, muttering for them to shut up. Akaashi smiled, leaning against Kuroo when the man wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "See, told you everything would be fine," he said with a smug grin. Akaashi rolled his eyes playfully before glancing over his shoulder.

Bokuto was only a few feet behind them, his hands shoved inside his hoodie pocket and his eyes trained on his shoes. Kuroo must've noticed Bokuto's mood drop, because he twisted his head around to look at the other man.

"Bo!" He called out, "what're you mopin' around for?!" Bokuto flinched our of his stupor and Akaashi watched as he smiled almost on command, his eyes brightening back up like they were never so dull.

"N-nothing!" He said before bounding up on the other side of Kuroo. "How come Kenma didn't come?"

Kuroo wrapped his other around Bokuto, pulling him even closer. "Ah, you know him. He hates the outside world." Bokuto laughed, but it sounded forced. His eyes flicked over to Akaashi for less than a second before shooting forward, his lips tugging into a frown again.

It was like that for most of the day, Bokuto sending Akaashi's fleeting looks before refusing to look at him again for another ten minutes or so. Akaashi nearly had a heart attack when Nobuyuki grabbed the front of Bokuto's shirt, grinning as he told the older man how cool his hair was. Bokuto's mouth opened to reply, his eyes wide, and nothing came out. Atsumu teased him for suddenly becoming so shy.

For the most part of the day, Akaashi decided to stand back and watch as his son played games with everyone and rode rides with Kuroo. It was amazing really, how Kuroo treated Nobuyuki. It made Akaashi smile in a way he didn't even recognize.

The group was obnoxiously heading over to the carousel when Kuroo began tugging Akaashi into the line. "W-what?" He stuttered, eyes wide, "Kuroo, I don't-"

"It'll be fun!" The man interrupted, grinning as he grabbed Akaashi's hand.

"I don't- I've never..."

He watched as Atsumu helped Nobuyuki onto a blue horse before climbing onto an elephant (which was next to the tiger that Hinata had climbed onto). He yelped out of surprise when Kuroo grabbed onto his waist, lifting him onto the blue horse behind Nobuyuki. Nobuyuki tilted his head back so he could smile at Akaashi, "mama! Are you gonna ride with me?!"

"Apparently," Akaashi muttered, gripping the gold pole that was impaling the horses poor neck. Kuroo stood next to them, placing his hand over one of Akaashi's. When the platform jerked forward a bit for it to start, Akaashi flinched, one of his hands flying down to wrap protectively around Nobuyuki. He glared at Kuroo when the man started laughing loudly, his stupid laugh earning some ridiculed looks from parents standing a round the ride.

"Shut the fuck up, Kuroo," Atsumu shouted, "yer scarin' the children with that hideous laugh of yers ."

Kuroo just stuck outside his tongue, "language, Atsumu, Akaashi might drop-kick you if you keep talking like that around Nobu."

"Oh fuck off."

The ride began to speed up more and Akaashi's grip only tightened. It was kind of embarrassing how nervous he was getting. There were kids on the ride that were laughing and having fun. Nobuyuki was laughing too, bouncing in place as the ride sped up just a bit more. The faces around them were flying by, the colors of the sunset swirling together and-

It was amazing. Akaashi watched with wide eyes as the lights of the booths began to flick on, only adding to the swirl of colors. His grip relaxed and his tense shoulders fell back to normal. The corners of his mouth tilted up into a smile and he closed his eyes briefly as the soft air blew into his face. Kuroo's other hand, which had been resting on the saddle, was now splayed across Akaashi's back. His eyes didn't leave the sky until the ride began to come to a stop.

When it came to a jerking stop, Kuroo's hands were back around his waist to hoist him off of the horse. "Mama! Did you see how fast we were going? Wasn't that so cool?! I wanna ride the tiger next time!"

Hinata gasped, hugging the tiger, "you'll have to fight me for it, Nobu." Nobuyuki playfully stuck his tongue out at Hinata as Akaashi lifted him off the horse. Kuroo nudged Akaashi's shoulder.

"Told you it'd be fun."

Akaashi nudged him back with an eye roll, "shut up."

"I'm hungry, Mama." Nobuyuki tugged on Akaashi's shirt with a pout, giving him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Akaashi sighed, reaching for his wallet. From the shifts he had before today, he'd been trying to save up money for food and if Nobu wanted something. Luckily, Terushima had won a stuffed octopus and gave it to Nobuyuki.

Kuroo stopped him, and pulled out his own wallet. "Here," he handed Akaashi a few bills, "you can get you and Nobu something from the concessions."

"Kuroo-" Akaashi didn't get to say much more before the money was shoved into his hands. He muttered a thank you, and while Kuroo and Nobuyuki entered a line for another ride, Akaashi headed towards the concessions. He was thankful he was the one grabbing the food rather than the one riding the ride that seemed a little too intense.

The closer he approached the concessions, the more he realized just how hungry he was himself... maybe he could grab something for Kuroo too. "Uh, hi," he placed the money on the counter to one of the concessions, "can I please get two onagiri, three soda's and a cotton candy stick?"

He should have really thought about just how much arm space he had before ordering, because there was no way he could carry all of this. Just as he was attempting to balance a drink on his arm, a hand reached out and grabbed it before it could fall.

"Here," Bokuto grinned as he took some of the food, "let me help."

Akaashi blinked up at the man, surprised, before offering a quick smile. "Thank you, Bokuto-San."

"It's no problem! Are you having fun, 'Kaashi?"

This was the first time Bokuto's talked to Akaashi all day, and any signs that he'd been upset were gone. Now, he was looking at Akaashi the way he always had, eyes bright and smile even brighter. "Ah- yes, I am."

"That's good," Bokuto hummed and Akaashi watched as his eyes flickered with conflict. Was he still upset? "S-so... Nobuyuki seems- he seems like a good kid."

Akaashi nodded, picking a piece of rice off of his onagiri. He hummed, "yeah... he is."

"He looks a lot like you."

Akaashi huffed out a laugh, "well I'd hope so, he is my son." The two laughed, though it was slightly awkward and very unfamiliar. Akaashi wondered how he ever thought he'd end up with Bokuto when they could barely have a conversation.

"Uh, you look nice to today," Bokuto blurted out, a look of regret crossing his face the moment the words left his mouth. His cheeks flushed and he quickly looked away.

It made Akaashi laugh, his own cheeks flushing, "thank you, Bokuto-San." The man grinned at Akaashi and the sight had Akaashi's heart fluttering. He quickly looked away, his ears turning red. Back in highschool, it would only take a single glance from Bokuto to have Akaashi's cheeks heating up, back then, a compliment would have been everything he wanted and more.

Akaashi looked up when an arm was thrown over his shoulders and his senses were filled with Kuroo. The rest of the group was running over towards the concessions and Nobuyuki ran up to Bokuto. He gasped, pointing at the cotton candy.

"Is that mine?!" Bokuto tensed again, just like he had when Nobuyuki first spoke to him. Bokuto stuttered over his words, glancing at Akaashi as if to ask if it was. Akaashi nodded and Nobuyuki cheered when Bokuto handed it to him with a stiff arm. "Yay! Thank you, mama!"

Kuroo smirked, "what were you two talkin' about?"

"Your hentai collection," Bokuto teased, eyes lighting up when Akaashi's head fell back in laughter. Kuroo pouted, wrapping his other arm around Akaashi and hugging him from behind.

"Shit, Bo, when did you become so heartless?"

"Mama, what is that?"

This time, all three of them broke into laughter, Kuroo laughing so hard he began to tip over into Akaashi. Which caused Akaashi to stumbled over and ram into Bokuto. The three ended up toppling over, Bokuto landing against the ground with a huff. Akaashi landed on top of him, still laughing, and he let out a pained groan when Kuroo landed on him.

"Shit," Bokuto wheezed out, his arm stuck between Akaashi and Kuroo's bodies.

"Mama! Are you okay?" Nobuyuki gasped, kneeling next to the three laughing men. "Kuroo, your squishing Mama like a bug!"

Akaashi's whole body shook with how hard he was laughing, his forehead falling against Bokuto's shoulder. Kuroo rolled off of him, sitting up next to the two. "Fuck, you okay, Bo?" He asked. Glancing over at his best friend, his smile fell a little bit. Akaashi pushend himself up, his hands placed on either side of Bokuto's head. When he realized what position he was in and how utterly wrong it must look to bystanders, his face fell blank. Quickly, he crawled off of Bokuto, who's face was completely red.

"Ah- yeah, I'm fine," he said through a breathless laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the fuck did I just witness?" Atsumu griped as he approached the four.

"Something that definitely should not be in public," Terushima teased, stickig his tongue out through his smile. Kuroo rolled his eyes, hitting Teushima behind the legs. He laughed as the man fell back into his ass. "Fuck you, Kuroo."

Standing up, Kuroo held out his hand for Akaashi to take. He grinned sheepishly, "you good?" Akaashi nodded, his cheeks hurting from how much he had laughed. Instead of answering the alpha's question, Akaashi pushed himself up onto his tippy-toes and pulled him into a kiss. When he pulled away, his cheeks were flushed and his smile only widened.

"You were right, I'm having fun." Kuroo wrapped his arms around Akaashi's waist, pressing a quick kiss to his nose.

"Good."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a taste of what’s to come. I looooove love Bokuto. And I know his reaction wasn’t ideal, but it’ll get better (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I had so much fun writing it <3


	24. Donuts Are the Cure to Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wouldn’t have had time to post this tomorrow, I’ve got a pretty busy day, so I’m posting it today! (:
> 
> This chapter does deal with a bit of mental illness, so just be wary reading. It’s nothing that explicit though.
> 
> Hope you enjoy (:

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Deep down, Akaashi knew he was going to regret all the vacation days he's been taking. He knew it was a mistake and he knew he was smarter than this.

His eyes tiredly dragged over to the clock on the microwave. It was nearly six in the morning and the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. He yawned, rubbing the side of his face in hopes of getting rid of the exhaustion pulling at his muscles. His glasses slipped down his nose and he fixed them with a scowl. He glanced at the pile of wrinkled money on the table. Akaashi's counted it over and over, trying to make sure he got the amount right. From the days he did work, the tips were low.

He barely even made enough to pay for rent this week. Frustrated, he covered his eyes, sighing so heavily it woke up pancake. She pranced over to him, resting her chin on Akaashi's knee and whined.

It was Saturday and Koushi hadn't scheduled him to work at the diner today, which was frustrating. Pancake whined again, pawing at his leg. "Not right now," Akaashi grumbled, his fingers gripping at his hair. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down.

When he opened his eyes again, his head was resting on top of the table and the sun was filling the apartment with light. Nobuyuki was sitting on the couch watching tv. Pancake jumped up off from Nobuyuki's lap when when there was a knock at the door. Akaashi groaned, his eyes rolling as he shut them. "Fuck," he muttered.

There was another loud knock and Nobuyuki poked his head from over the couch. "Mama, the door."

"I know," Akaashi snapped, his hand flexing out in a frustrated manner. With another heavy sigh, Akaashi scooped up the pile of money for rent. The knocking became persistent, not letting up until Akaashi flung the door open. The landlord stood there, flipping through an envelope full of money.

Akaashi leaned against the door frame, handing over his rent due. He crossed his arms and bit his lip as he watched the lady count it, his fingers tapping nervously against his arm.

"Akaashi," she raised a sharp eyebrow at the omega and waved around the money, "you're short."

Okay, so maybe Akaashi took some of the money for rent to use for groceries. "I-I know, I was hoping I could pay the rest with next month's re-"

"No," she shook her head and tutted, "I'm not doing this again, Akaashi. I told you the last time that I wasn't dealing with this shit anymore. If you can't make the rent, then you can't live here." Akaashi's lips pressed into a thin line and tears began to pool in his eyes.

"Please, I need to pay for groceries this week. I promise to-"

"Do you have enough money to pay for rent?"

"...yes."

"Then pay up."

Reluctantly, Akaashi walked back into the apartment, shakily grabbing the rest of the money. The landlord was waiting in the doorway impatiently, an angry scowl on her face. She snatched it out of Akaashi's hand when the younger held it out for her before leaving, grumbling under her breath.

Nobuyuki flinched when Akaashi slammed the door shut, the sound echoing through the apartment. He pouted, watching as Akaashi slumped against the door, burying is face in his knees. His shoulders shook when he let out a long sob, his fingers gripping the material of his sweatpants. Nobuyuki whimpered, "mama?"

Akaashi ignored him and he only hid his face more. Nobuyuki crawled off the couch, fiddling with his fingers as he approached Akaashi. "Mama," he said again, quieter, "mama, can we eat breakfast now?" He tugged on Akaashi's shirt, "m'hungry, mama. Can we please eat now?"

"Just get some cereal," Akaashi grumbled, his voiece hoarse.

"But there's no more. Can we go get some more please?."

"Find something else then!" Akaashi lashed out, swatting Nobuyuki's hand away harshly. Nobuyuki yelped, jumping back a step. His bottom lip wobbled, a small cry forcing it's way out and tears filled his own eyes. Akaashi had his head leaning back against the door now, his eyes closed, tears drying on his face. He peeked them open when he heard Nobuyuki crying. The boy was holding his hand against his chest and pancake was licking at it, trying to make it feel better.

Akaashi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Jesus," he murmured before pushing himself off the ground. He staggered to the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. Nobuyuki hesitantly followed, using the hand Akaashi didn't hit to wiggle the doorknob.

"Mama?" He cried out, trying harder to wiggle the door open. It didn't budge and Nobuyuki pouted. Running into the kitchen, Nobuyuki reached for the pink sticky note on the fridge.

_"Whenever your mama is sad- Nobu, are you listening?"_

_Nobuyuki stared at where Komi was rubbing his mama's back, Akaashi's shoulders shaking with every quiet sob._

_"Nobuyuki," Konoha said, his voice stern and on the edge of frustration. Nobuyuki turned back to stare at Konoha, who was kneeling in front of him. In one hand he held a sticky note, the other hand was Akaashi's phone. "Nobu, I know this is a little confusing, but you need to listen, okay?"_

_Nobuyuki nodded, his stomach growling painfully. He hasn't eaten in two days; every time he tired to get his mama out of bed, Akaashi just turned away from him not even saying a word as he did. Sometimes he'd be crying._

_Nobuyuki noticed that Konoha's hands were shaking as he handed him the sticky note. He pointed at what was written on it, "do you see these shapes? These are numbers."_

_"Like one two three?"_

_"Yes, those are numbers. And this is a phone," Konoha handed Nobuyuki the phone, "It's your mama's. If you click this button, it'll show you numbers."_

_Nobuyuki glanced at the stick note, then back at the phone. Some of the numbers on the phone matched the numbers on the sticky note._

_"Next time Mama get's sad again-"_

_"Mama don't get sad!" The three year old argued, balling his fists. In the background, he could still hear his mama crying._

_Konoha huffed out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as tears filled his eyes. "Nobu, please," he stressed, "this is important. Next time mama gets... gets far away, like he is now, press the buttons on the phone with the matching numbers on the sticky note. In the same order."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, I'm asking you. When you do that, you'll be able to talk to me-"_

_"Even when you're not here?"_

_"Even when I'm not here. When you hear my voice, you need to tell me that mama is far away, okay?"_

_Nobuyuki glanced back at Akaashi, his tears had stopped, but he could hear him sniffling.Komi was saying something, but Nobuyuki couldn't understand him. He pouted, whining before turning back to Nobuyuki._

_"Nobu-"_

_"I don't want to!" He cried out, shoving the phone back at Konoha. He glared, "I don't like this! I want mama!"_

_Konoha ran a hand through his hair, letting out a groan. Nobuyuki was crying now, the sticky note clenched inside his closed fist. "I miss mama."_

_Konoha nodded, pulling Nobuyuki into a hug, "I know you do, Bub. That's why I need you to call me next time he starts getting like this. Okay?"_

Nobuyuki held the phone tightly against his ear. His tears turned into small whimpers and he pouted the longer the phone rang. Finally, he heard the sound of babies crying and Komi's cooing voice.

"Hey, Kej," Konoha spoke into the phone, sounding breathless. "Hey, can I call you right back? The twins are both in a pissy mood and-"

"Konoha-oji?" Nobuyuki whined, "I think mama is going far away right now." There was a pause before he heard Konoha cursing.

"Dammit, okay. Uh... hold on, Nobu. I'll be over there as soon as I can, where is he?"

"In the bedroom. The door is locked."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

The phone hung up and Nobuyuki set it on the ground. Whimpering, he hugged his knees to his chest. Nobuyuki hated when mama got far away, it was always lonely and mama cried a lot. The worst part was when Akaashi started yelling at Nobuyuki, telling the little boy to stay away from him. When he told him it was his fault.

Nobuyuki wasn't really sure what was his fault, but didn't like being the reason his mama was sad.

Nobuyuki sat there until Konoha showed up. "Nobu?" The man called out tiredly. He appeared in the kitchen to find Nobuyuki sitting in front of the fridge with tear stained cheeks. He sighed as he knelt in front of the boy, "hey, Nobu. Are you alright?"

"Mama won't come out of the bedroom," he whined.

"It's okay, I'll handle it."

Nobuyuki watched as Konoha crouched down in front of the door, taking out what looked like a bobby pin and unlocking the door. "Woah," Nobuyuki gasped and followed Konoha into the bedroom.

Akaashi was laying on his side on the bed, his back facing the door. His- what Nobuyuki liked to call it now, magic blanket- was thrown over his upper half. He wasn't crying anymore, but he didn't respond to the sound of the door opening either. Konoha sat next to him on the bed, rubbing his arm. "Kej," he murmured, hoping to get a response.

There was none.

"Come on, Keiji," Konoha whispered, peeling the blanket from over Akaashi's head. Akaashi simply closed his eyes, trying to turn further away from Konoha. With another sigh, Konoha turned to Nobuyuki. "Bub, can you grab me mama's special medicine?" Nobuyuki nodded before running out of the room. Konoha played with Akaashi's hair, humming softly.

Quietly, Akaashi muttered something under his breath. Konoha's fingers paused in Akaashi's hair and looked back down at Akaashi. "Hm?"

"...ruined everything," he muttered again, eyes opening just to let new tears fall. "I hate him," he said only moments later, his voice in a whisper.

"I know," Konoha whispered back, pressing a kiss to the side of Akaashi's forehead. He heard someone knock on the doorframe to the front door (which Konoha forgot to close) and Nobuyuki was running out of the bathroom with a gasp. "Nobu, the medicine," Konoha called out.

"Kuroo!" Nobuyuki shouted, wrapping his arms around the man's leg. Kuroo smiled down at him, rubbing his hair.

"Hey, Nobu. I've got donuts!" He held out the bag of donuts and Nobuyuki cheered. He chuckled and watched as Nobuyuki jumped up and down, holding his hands out for the bag of donuts. He obliged, letting Nobuyuki run into the bedroom.

"Mama! Kuroo is here!"

Kuroo was about to follow, but he stopped when someone walked out, bringing Nobuyuki along with him. The boy was whining, trying to tell the man that donuts always make people happy. "Nobu," Konoha said, "just let him rest, okay?"

Something clicked inside of Kuroo's mind and he remembered the man. He was the one who had dropped off Nobuyuki the morning after his first date with Akaashi (the one who threatened to kill him). He watched as Konoha walked into the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of medication from behind the mirror before walking back into the bedroom.

Kuroo, this time, did follow. His eyesbrows furrowed and mouth pulled into a frown. Konoha was kneeling in front of Akaashi, who was curled up on the bed. The blonde man was whispering something Kuroo couldn't quite hear, and he watched as Akaashi's hand slowly came up to take the water bottle from Konoha's hand. He held an open palm with his other hand so Konoha could drop a pill into it.

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "hey 'Kaashi..." Konoha finally lifted his head to look at Kuroo, Akaashi didn't even acknowledge him. Had he done something wrong? Kuroo racked his mind for anything he could've possibly said or done, but he couldn't think of anything.

He backed up out of the doorway when Konoha approached him. The man ran a tired hand through his hair and shut the door behind him. "What's wrong with him?" Kuroo asked, trying to catch another glimpse of Akaashi before the door shut all the way. "Is he sick?"

"Uhm... no. He'll be fine in a bit," Konoha reassured. He then smiled, holding a hand out, "I don't think we've been able to meet officially yet. My names Konoha Akinori, AKA, Keiji's best friend. And my threat still stands."

Kuroo huffed out a laugh, which sounded hollow even in his own ears. He glanced back at the door, his mind still running. "Nice to meet you," he shook the hand Konoha offered, "Kuroo Te-"

"I know. Kej talks about you a lot now, it's annoying." Despite the deadpanned tone, Konoha's smile brightened. He walked passed Kuroo and into the living room, where Nobuyuki was already digging into the donuts. Kuroo glanced at the bottle of medicine when Konoha haphazardly set it on the counter.

He frowned as he scanned over the prescription. Anti-depressants?

"Hey, quit hogging," Konoha teased, stealing the donut bag from Nobuyuki. In return, the boy whined, his cheeks puffed out from how much donut he had in his mouth. Konoha laughed, taking a donut out and shoving half of it into his mouth. He spoke behind a full mouth, "di-ja shay than-chu?"

Nobuyuki turned around and grinned at Kuroo, "thank you!"

Sitting next to Nobuyuki on the couch, Kuroo reached for a donut. "No problem." He could feel Konoha watching him, slowly chewing on his donut as he eyed the taller man. Kuroo awkwardly shifted on the couch, picking at a loose thread in his jeans.

"So why are you dating Keiji?" Konoha asked, eyes only narrowing further.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"What's your intentions."

Kuroo's mouth opened, but nothing came out but a stuttering mess. His cheeks were flushed and he glanced back at the bedroom door. Nobuyuki giggled, poking the man's cheek. "Kuroo, your face is all red. You look like a tomato."

"I'm serious," Konoha spoke over Nobuyuki's giggles, "you better not hurt him." Kuroo quickly shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I wasn't- I don't plan to."

"Good," Konoha smiled then, his eyes turning softer and he handed Kuroo another donut, "I was really excited when Kej told me he was going out with you. He's kind of picky- well, _really_ picky. He's only ever liked one dude before, that was back in high school though. It's kinda nice knowing that there's someone else who's gonna be there for him."

There was a feeling of pride that filled Kuroo's chest, knowing that he somehow was one of the few Akaashi bothered with. His emotions must have been showing on his face too strongly, because Konoha laughed.

"You kinda remind me of him- his old crush," Konoha quipped, "Y'know, in that dorky kind of way. I think Keiji just has a thing for idiots- no offense."

Normally, Kuroo would've found that offensive, but with Konoha it didn't feel like much of an insult. Maybe it was the way he said it. "If you think I'm an idiot," he said with a grin, "then you should meet my friend. Bokuto is on a whole other level of idiotic energy."

Konoha blinked in surprise, then a look of realization crossed his face. "O-oh, right. I forgot you were friends with Bokuto. Keiji told me that. I actually went to school with him too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and yeah, he's an idiot. But in a cute puppy way, I guess that's why ke- why a lot of people like him so much."

The two fell into a spiral of funny, embarrassing stories of Bokuto. It was still funny to think that Akaashi, and his friends, knew Bokuto. One thing he learned about Konoha, unlike Akaashi, he was actually friends with Bokuto. His mate, Komi, has been on the high school volleyball team with the man.

The two were in a constant fit of laughter, pancake barking at them and Nobuyuki whining that he didn't understand what they were laughing at. They almost didn't notice when the bedroom door opened. Akaashi silently walked into the living room, his blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

The laughter died and Konoha nearly sprung out of his seat. Him and Kuroo watched as he sat on the other end of the couch, pulling Nobuyuki onto his lap before curling in on himself. He pulled the blanket so it was wrapped around both him and Nobuyuki before resting his forehead against the little boys.

"I'm sorry, Nobu," he whispered with tears in his eyes, rubbing their noses together. Nobuyuki raised his hands and rested them on Akaashi's cheeks. He patted them twice while smiling.

"it's okay, mama."

Akaashi laid down, Nobuyuki still wrapped in his little handmade cocoon and he laid his head on the armrest. He closed his eyes and only hugged the boy tighter. Kuroo watched as he did this, eyebrows pinched together in concern. Fleetingly, he glanced back at the bottle of medication that sat on the counter. It felt like the small, orange bottle was looming over him, reminding him of just how much he's yet to learn about Akaashi.

It only filled him with more determination. It made him yearn more to figure out ever little think about Akaashi.

There was a reason he went back to that diner.


	25. Boyfriend?

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE  
  


Kuroo tapped his pen against the wooden desk, the same one his elbows rested against as he listened to his professor drone on about... well, maybe Kuroo should've been listening better.

It's not that Kuroo didn't find chemistry interesting- in fact, he found it _really_ interesting. Despite his appearance and attitude, Kuroo was actually a big fucking science nerd. Most days, he had no problem listening to his professor, but sometimes his mind god sidetracked.

Especially recently. He found himself thinking about Akaashi a lot more often, whether it was his eyes or the way he scrunched his nose when he was annoyed... It really wasn't helping his education. At this rate, he was going to fail his exams.

Sighing, Kuroo wrote down a couple of notes in his notebook, his scribbling being something not even the greatest cryptographer could decipher. He didn't even finish his notes before he was daydreaming again, and the next time he was pulling himself out of it, the other students were beginning to pack their things.

"Fuck," he muttered quickly shutting his laptop and shoving it back into his bag, along with his half-assed notes. It was really a miracle Kuroo even made it this far into college. He ended up being the last one out of the classroom, except for the few students who stuck around to ask the professor a few questions. Sometimes Kuroo was even one of those students, but today was Wednesday.

Yes, he still went to the diner every Wednesday, maybe he was a sucker for seeing Akaashi in his uniform. Plus, the food really was fucking great.

Kuroo gave a quick wave at a few students who offered him smiles before walking out of the building. He glanced down at his nails, mentally noting how he needed to repaint then, the black nail polish chipping off hideously. He's been painting his nails black since his second year of high school. What started off as trying to be edgy, he ended up really enjoying painting his nails. Bokuto likes to tease him for it, saying Kuroo got stuck in his emo phase. Kuroo begged to differ.

For once in maybe every five blue moons, the diner was nearly empty. It was almost a little off putting seeing the place so empty. It was, though, nice walking in to see Akaashi not rushing around frantically. Instead, he was leaning against the counter, talking to a guy with a shaved head. The man had tattoos all over both arms and there was one behind his ear.

Akaashi and the man glanced up when the bell above the door rang. Akaashi smiled at him, standing up straight as he grabbed his notepad. Kuroo didn't bother waiting before walking over to his normal booth. Akaashi sat down across from him, which is something he's never done before.

"You know," he started, quirking an eyebrow, "we _are_ dating, Kuroo."

Kuroo smirked, leaning forward to bring his face closer to Akaashi's, "I'm aware."

"So you don't need to show up every week to flirt with me anymore."

"Quite frankly, angel, I enjoy flirting with you. But if you must know, I actually came here for the food."

"Is that so, guess I'll be on my way then." Akaashi went to stand up, but Kuroo hooked his foot around Akaashi's ankle, keeping him from standing. Akaashi's eyebrows raised higher, "problem?"

"None at all, just enjoying the view."

"Remind me again exactly _why_ I'm dating you?"

"Because I'm gonna be a doctor."

"Ah yes, that's right. Money is my true intentions, you just happen to be the leech attached to it."

"My heart, angel. You wound me."

Akaashi leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on the corner of Kuroo's mouth. "There, better?" Kuroo reached his arm across, hooking his finger around the string of Akaashi's apron.

"Not quite."

"You poor soul. Sadly, I'm at work." Kuroo sighed over dramatically with disappointment. He pouted as Akaashi stood up, straightening his apron. He didn't leave though, instead leaning against the booth. He played with the edge of his notebook. "I get off in a couple of hours and Nobu's spending the night at Sawamura’s place."

"Oh?" Kuroo watched as Akaashi's cheeks flushed and the omega glared at him.

"Yeah. I was thinking we could watch a movie."

" _Sure_... a movie-"

"God, you're such a pervert." Akaashi rolled his eyes with a scoff, fighting to keep the smile off his face. He playfully glared at Kuroo once more before walking back behind the counter.

Kuroo ended up staying until Akaashi's shift ended, which was an hour later than he said, but he didn't mind much, it gave Kuroo time to work on his lab. As the two walked out the door, Kuroo wrapped his arm around Akaashi's shoulder and pulled him closer. It was nearing the end of November and the nights were getting colder. Shivering, Akaashi snuggled closer against Kuroo's side.

"You didn't have to stay until my shift was over," Akaashi told the taller man.

"Hm, but now I get to walk with you."

"Has anyone ever told you how disgustingly romantic you can be?"

Kuroo pouted, tucking his hand inside of Akaashi's pocket. "You're so mean to me, angel. As your boyfriend, you're supposed to repress your hate for me."

Akaashi almost laughed, but the word 'boyfriend' rang in his ears. Him and Kuroo never really have talked about labels, or where they exactly stood. "Boyfriend?"

Kuroo blinked at him with surprise, like he hadn't even been away of what he said. "What?"

"You called me your boyfriend. Are we..." Akaashi didn't really know how to finish his sentence. It was embarrassing, how he was twenty- almost twenty one- and he's never had a boyfriend before. The thought of Kuroo being his boyfriend definitely wasn't something he was against; in fact, it made his stomach flutter with a mix of nerves and excitement.

The two had stopped on the sidewalk, Kuroo's hand that had been wrapped around his shoulders now holding onto his waist. He looked nervous, his cheeks flushed and his eyes darted anywhere but Akaashi. "Uh- y-yeah, I guess? Only if that's okay with you, though- obviously." Akaashi wondered if Kuroo had been viewing him as his boyfriend this whole time.

He bit his lip, his heart beating rapidly as he spoke. "...Nobu comes first," he said quietly. He kept his head down, "he'll always be the most important part of my life. If we take this to the next step..."

Kuroo nodded, his eyes widening, "no- yeah, of course. I completely understand." Hesitantly, Akaashi lifted his head to find Kuroo smiling softly. His eyes were filled with adoration and Akaashi couldn't help but to lean up and kiss that smile. Kuroo began to kiss back, but he quickly pulled back, "wait- so is that a yes?"

"Hm, maybe."

He walked ahead of Kuroo, who was stunned into place, his mouth dropped open as he watched Akaashi walk ahead. When he snapped out of it, he scoffed, his mouth breaking out into a grin as he chased after the younger male. "You know, you really are an asshole."

"Yet your the one who just asked me to be your boyfriend."

Kuroo threw his arm back around Akaashi once he reached the boy, causing them to stumble slightly. He grinned, leaning down to press a kiss on Akaashi's jaw, "you like idiots, I like assholes. We're a perfect match."

"I beg to differ."

"Damn, 'Kaashi."

Kuroo hung onto Akaashi like he was his oxygen the whole way back to Akaashi's apartment. That wasn't even the worst of it, though. Every time they passed someone, he'd make some kind of comment about Akaashi being his boyfriend.

"Can you believe he's my boyfriend?"

"Guys, this gorgeous angel is actually dating me."

"Oh my god, just look at my boyfriends beautiful face."

"He's my boyfriend, jealous?"

It earned them a lot of looks of annoyance and confusion. By time they made it into Akaashi's apartment, his face and neck were beet red. Kuroo, the ever so loving person he was, laughed. As he did so, he pinched Akaashi's cheeks, cooing about how cute his _boyfriend_ looked.

"I'm breaking up with you, I did not sign up for this."

"Awe!" Kuroo pouted, following Akaashi over to the couch, "babe, don't act so sad!"

"Oh, god. No, don't call me that."

"Only if you _un_ break up with me. _Babe_."

"Ugh, fine." Akaashi let out a surprise yelp when Kuroo tackled him onto the couch, kissing him the moment they landed. Well- it was more of an attempt of a kiss. Instead, they just found each other laughing against each other's mouths, their teeth clacking together softly. Akaashi wrapped his arm loosely around Kuroo's neck, pulling him back down for a real kiss.

This time around, it went a lot better and Kuroo laid his weight on top of the omega, cupping Akaashi's cheeks as he kissed back. Akaashi's jaw fell slack, an open invitation for Kuroo to slip his tongue inside. It didn't last long before Kuroo was pulling away, Akaashi chasing after his lips. The man chuckled, placing one more quick kiss against Akaashi's before sitting up straight, "so, what movie are we watching?"

"Get off me first."

"Hm, but I like it right here." Akaashi huffed out a laugh, leaning up to shove Kuroo off of him.

"Pervert."

"You love it."

"...maybe I don't feel like a movie anymore."

"Oh?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a filler. Soz guys, but the next chapter is gonna be pretty eventful. (: I bet you guys can guess what when down after the chapter lmao ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this nonetheless! <3


	26. Some Well Needed Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally could not think of a title for this one, lmao. Anyway, please keep the tags in mind with this chapter. There will be some sexual harassment, so please be wary while reading and please be safe. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Akaashi stumbled, his head pounding so painfully that his vision kept blacking out. He groaned, his free hand lifting to press against his forehead. The music gave him no justice and his stomach lurched. The drinks on his platter wobbled and he quickly stabled them.

Reluctantly, he moved forward. Every table he passed, eyes fell on him, eyes hungry and curious. His heart hammered in his chest as he tried to move passed as fast as he could. His skin was damp with sweat, bangs sticking to his forehead and his knees wobbled weakly.

He stood at one of the circular tables, shakily setting the drinks down. The card game the alphas had been playing was completely disregarded, intense eyes watching his every move. He sniffled, using his hand to wipe at his scent glands. The oils smeared against his neck, the glands throbbing harshly. As he set down the last drink, reaching across the table, he lost balance. A hand grabbed his thigh, another one on his waist.

"Woah there."

Akaashi recognized the voice, and his skin prickled with nerves. Akaashi wasn't too surprised to see the man again, though he couldn't say he was thrilled. Out of all the alpha's Akaashi let use him, this one was one of the most persistent one he's delt with. He was one of the younger ones, maybe late twenties. The man was a business owner, the title passed down through family and he earned more money in a month than Akaashi earned in a year.

After Akaashi had let the man take him to a hotel after his shift, after he let the man use him as he pleased that night, the alpha tried negotiating with him. He offered Akaashi a deal, one that was far more humiliating than what the omega was already doing. He offered a life of luxuries and treasures, all in exchange for sex. Akaashi had immediately refused, and he had to refuse multiple times after that.

Until one day, the man stopped showing up and Akaashi finally was able to breath again. But now, here he was again, hands gripping onto Akaashi and that same smirk on his face.

"Long time no see, eh?"

Akaashi swallowed hard, another wave of dizziness pounding through his head. His cheeks were flushed from his body overheating, breath coming out heavier than normal. The man was staring at him hungrily, taking in a deep breath.

"You smell better than I remember... I was hoping I'd see you here tonight. Thought maybe I'd score another night with you."

Akaashi's eyes flicked to the wad of money that the alpha pulled out, the man's grin widening in a sickening way. Akaashi's fingers twitched, eyes darting back to the man's face.

He could use the extra cash, he always could. Tips have been bad and he's taken more vacation days he ever has since he started working at the nightclub. The wad of money looked plenty enough to- no, no he couldn't.

Akaashi thought of Kuroo, his boyfriend. A boyfriend he adored very much so. With wavering hands, Akaashi pried the hands off of him. "I'm only here to serve customers drinks," Akaashi informed, a phrase he's heard Ushijima tell many people.

The man blinked, lips tugging into a frown. Akaashi blinked sluggishly, his stomach lurching again and he hazardously walked back over to the counter. Lev grinned brightly upon seeing the omega approaching. He handed off two drinks to another waitress before turning to the glasses that needed cleaning.

"Akaashi-San!"

Akaashi offered the bartender a weak smile as he leaned against the counter. "Lev, can I please get a glass of water?" The music was pounding in his ears, leaving a harsh ringing that fuzzied his hearing. Lev nodded, brows furrowed with concern.

"Are you okay, Akaashi-San?"

Akaashi hummed, pressing his fingertips against his temple. He barely registered when a glass of water was being set in front of him on the counter, but he did register the man sitting next to him. He let out a sigh when a hand laid itself in his upper thigh.

"Come on, Akaashi, you don't have to act so cold. I thought we had quite a nice time together."

Lev tensed, eyes widened and he held up a bent finger. "Uh... s-sir, you're not supposed to touch the employees. It's- it's against our policy...."

Akaashi let out a frustrated sigh, his eyes slipping shut. The man chuckled, "it's fine, I'm a friend of Akaashi's." Lev's frown deepened and his eyes began to dart around the club.

"I-I'm gonna go get Iwaizumi-San."

Akaashi watched as the beta ran off, calling for his mentor. A hand rested on the back of his neck, the rough skin smearing the oils. One of those fingers ran across the sensitive area and the alpha leaned closer.

"Come on," he murmured, cradling Akaashi's neck as he tried to pull him closer. "Why don't we get outta here. I'm sure your boss won't mind."

"I said no," Akaashi snapped, aggressively swatting away the grabbing hand. He sprung up, body swaying as he gripped the bar counter. The alpha was quick to his feet's, one hand resting on Akaashi's waist and the other gripping his elbow.

"Woah there, careful now." Akaashi's body felt like liquid as the man pulled him closer, the hand on his waist moving to wrap around his torso. "You omegas," he teased with a playful yet smug smile, "always so clumsy. But that's why us alphas are here, huh?"

Akaashi scowled, his face reddening with embarrassment. He gave the man a shove, forcing him away. "Stay the fuck away from me."

Akaashi watched with narrowed eyes as the alpha stumbled, but his face faltered when his expression turned angry. Akaashi swallowed, taking a step away from the angry man. He was just about to turn to leave when the alpha sprung forward.

He snatched Akaashi by the wrist, yanking him back violently. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Akaashi blinked, his body relaxing with surprise, the words ringing in his head like a mantra. But he only heard another persons voice.

_Not again. Not again. Not again._

"How _dare_ you, and omega, treat me, an _alpha_ , so horribly?! I offered you plenty of chances to easily accept my offer, what the fuck more do you want from me!"

Akaashi couldn't speak, his body frozen, his fingertips trembling. He dropped his head, shoulders shrugged up as he spoke in a wavering voice. "P-please, sir. I'm sorry, I just want to do my job-"

"You're job is to please your customers," the alpha growled, pulling Akaashi closer. "And don't even act like you hate it," Akaashi flinched when the man ran his thumb over his leaking scent glands, "I'm sure every alpha down the street can smell you. Smell how desperate you are."

"Th-that's not-" Akaashi panicked, cheeks flushing even more. His protest died when the alpha gripped a handful of Akaahsi's hair, pulling him forward so he could press a forceful, invasive kiss against Akaashi's lips.

He twisted his head away, but it was no use. The man just let his lips drag across his cheek before placing wet kisses down his neck, licking at the smeared oils with a growl. He didn't realize he was being pushed back until the edge of the bar jabbed his lower back. A hand gripped the edge, and one of the man's hands moved to wrap around his wrist again.

He couldn't breath, he couldn't even see properly. His vision was blurry with dizziness and tears, the breaths he did manage coming out all jagged and wheezy. "Please," he cried, his free hand weakly shoving against the alpha's chest, "p-please stop. I-I c-can't-."

He rapidly blinked, trying to get rid of the black dots forming in his vision and he suddenly felt very lightheaded. A hand was sliding into his shorts, fingers pressing against his entrance.

Akaashi let out a louder cry, his whole body going numb and rigid at the same time, memories clouding his mind.

Tile floors. Hazel-brown eyes. Harsh-spoken words.

His eyes met Oikawa's, who was currently dancing on the stage. The brunet's movements stuttered, his eyes widening and he began climbing off the stage without hesitation. The crowd roared, booing and complaining as Oikawa shoved his way through said crowd. He ended up running into Iwaizumi, who was being led back to the bar by a frantic Lev. Iwaizumi looked pissed as he glanced between Oikawa and Lev.

"Oikawa," he stressed, "what the fuck are you doing? Do you want to get fired- hold on, Lev!"

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's arm, pointing in the direction of the bar. Iwaizumi, with a heavy sigh, followed Oikawa's finger. When he spotted Akaashi, he gasped.

"Shit- Ushijima!"

It was a miracle how Iwaizumi's voice traveled over the loud music, barely catching the bodyguard's attention. His arms were folded over his chest, eyes watching the crowd intently. He glanced at Iwaizumi with a tilt of his head, eyes questioning. Only when Iwaizumi jerked his head in Akaashi's direction did he notice.

He was running over in an instant, yanking the alpha off of Akaashi. Oikawa was there to catch the barely conscious boy, catching him by the armpits. He lost his balance, his heals doing him no justice as he hit the ground with a thud. Akaahsi fell with him, head lolling onto his own shoulder.

Oikawa readjusted the boy, paying no attention to Ushijima as he aggressively dragged the alpha out of the bar, telling him in a deep voice that he was banned. "Aka," he said breathlessly, lightly tapping Akaashi's cheek. His skin was hot to the touch, damp with sweat and red with the heat of it. "Come on, Keiji."

The shorter omega whimpered, his eyebrows scrunching as he barely opened his eyes. He tried sitting up, but Oikawa's arms didn't allow him. He blinked a couple of times, and he lifted his eyes when Iwaizumi knelt down in front of him. He grabbed one of Akaashi's arms, saying something to Oiakwa.

Akaashi didn't know what, all he could hear was ringing. Then he was being lifted to his feet, one arm thrown over Oikawa's shoulder while the other was thrown over Iwaizumi's. His feet felt like jello, and before he could even blink, he was sitting on one of the stools in the dressing rooms.

"I'm sorry," he slurred, feeling sick. Iwaizumi was gently cupping his jaw, examining him. Oikawa stood by the door, arms wrapped around himself anxiously as he watched from afar.

After a moment, Iwaizumi sighed, his lips pulling into a frown. "Akaashi," he stressed, "you're in your heat." Akaashi averted his eyes, looking at the floor in shame. More tears welded in his eyes, his bottom lip quivering.

"I couldn't take off work," he croaked, "I'm low on money right now."

Iwaizumi sighed again, heavier this time and his face softened. He patted Akaashi's cheek, "I'm not mad, Keiji. I'm worried... you know you can come to me if you're short. It's nothing I haven't helped with before-"

"And that's why I didn't, you've already done so much for me."

Iwaizumi's lips thinned, pressing into a line. After a moment of Akaashi's quiet sniffling, Iwaizumi spoke again. His voice was quiet, a lot softer than his normal, gruff voice, "I'm gonna call Kuroo, okay? See if he can pick you up."

"I can walk ho-"

"No, you're not walking home alone. Especially in your state... and I'm calling Koushi, you're taking off until your heat is over."

More tears formed in Akaashi's eyes, his face scrunching up, "I need to pay for-"

"And I'll take care of that too."

"Iwaizumi, you can't-"

"You need to rest, do you understand me? Don't give me any bullshit excuses. I'll stop by tomorrow to give your landlord a check."

It was obvious that there was no room for arguments, that Akaashi lost this one. His chest was tight, shame and embarrassment washing over him as he nodded his head. Iwaizumi nodded too, confirming it, before standing up straight. "I can't stay back here, but Oikawa will keep an eye on you. Just hang tight, okay?"

Akaashi nodded again, refusing to speak. Iwaizumi left just as he got on the phone with Kuroo. After the door shut behind him, it grew quiet in the small dressing room. Oikawa was still staring at him from the door, frowning.

He rested his arm against the vanity, pressing his forehead into his palm. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm down his trembling hands. In hind sight, he knew he should've stayed home, at least for tonight. But he just couldn't, he couldn't let Nobu down.

Oikawa finally spoke, voice quiet. "He was one of them... right?" Akaashi stiffened, waiting for Oikawa to continue. For a moment, he thought that's all a Oikawa had to say, but of course, Oikawa always had more to say. "I recognized him. He used to come around a lot... he'd always request you to wait his table."

"Do we have to do this right now?" Akaashi rasped, his headache was starting to come back. It throbbed painfully, sending another wave of dizziness through him.

"This is what I was talking about, Keiji. Bad things happen when you do this kind of shit. What were you even thinking when you-"

"You want to know what I was fucking thinking?" Akaashi snapped, lifting his head so he could glare at Oikawa. The brunet fell silent, face blank with shock. "I was fucking seventeen, Oikawa! I didn't know what I was thinking! I was all by myself with an infant in some shitty apartment. I needed the money and when some jackass offered to pay me for a quick fuck in the bathrooms, I didn't really think about where I would be in four years! I was more worried about buying food and fucking diapers!"

He was crying again, heavy tears that flooded his vision, but that didn't falter his glare. "I was scared, and the only people I had back then were Aki and Haruki, and they were already doing so much for me. I didn't know what else to do."

Akaashi let out a huff, slipping his eyes shut as he rested his head against his hand again. Akaashi's headache was even worse now, so bad he felt like he'd pass out if he stood again. "Besides," he murmured, "it's not like any of them would've listened if I said no..."

Oikawa was stunned into place, fists clenched tightly at his sides. He really didn't know what to expect for a reaction, but that definitely wasn't it. But out of all what Akaashi said, the last statement was what stunned Oikawa the most.

He's never heard the younger omega sound so defeated. He's always seemed so sure in himself, like nothing could touch him. But now... he sounded nothing like that. He sounded quite the opposite.

"You...you don't know that, Keiji," he whispered. "Not all alphas-"

Akaashi scoffed out a laugh, one so hollow it made Oikawa grimace. "Give me a fucking break. I'm so tired of hearing that..." Oikawa opened his mouth, though he really wasn't sure what to say. "Not all alphas are bad," he muttered in a mocking voice, scoffing. "Just go ask the guy Ushijima just kicked out, he didn't give a fuck what I said," Akaashi snapped, then he let out another hollow laugh. His face scrunched in anger, chest heaving as more tears spilled, "fuck, if you really want to. Go ahead and just go ask-"

Akaashi's face blanked, his skin paling rapidly. His eyes widened and the tears stopped. The two stared at each other, eyes wide. The room fell silent once again, it was overwhelming.

Akaashi darted his eyes away, his head hanging low. And he stayed that way until Kuroo came.

The alpha knocked on the door before opening it, eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled into a concerned frown. His hand was clutching onto Nobuyuki's. The boy was looking around the dressing room curiously, swinging his and Kuroo's hand a little. Iwaizumi followed in after them, grabbing Akaashi's sweater off of the hook it was hanging on.

"Here," he handed it to Akaashi, who mumbled a thank you in return. Kuroo was kneeling next to him in an instant, frown only deepening once he saw just how bad of a state the omega was in.

"Hey," he said quietly, using his free hand to grab Akaashi's. "Let's get you home, yeah?" Slowly, Akaashi nodded his head, sluggishly pulling his sweater on. "C'mon." Kuroo helped him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his torso so he didn't fall. Akaashi rested most of his weight against the taller man, his vision cutting out briefly.

As they walked out, Iwaizumi nodded, "take care of him, yeah?"

Kuroo offered the bartender a smile, "I will. Thank you, Iwaizumi-Kun."

Fortunately, they took a cab. Akaashi faded in and out on the short ride back to the apartment building, his whole body feeling like it was shutting down.

The next time he woke up, he was laying in bed. The sun was barely above the horizon, leaving the room in a purple hue. He blinked wearily, and he felt like he was floating. He groaned, burying his face in his pillow. It was slightly damp, probably from how much he was sweating. There was a wet towel gently wrapped around his neck, which left a nice, cool relief against his glands.

He sighed, deep and heavy. He could feel himself starting to doze off again when the door cracked open, making him flinch. He glanced at the door, watching with sleepy eyes as Kuroo quietly slipped into the room. Kuroo smiled when he noticed Akaashi was awake, but he was still quiet as he made his way towards the bed. Akaashi was glad, his head still ached.

"Hey, baby," Kuroo whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Akaashi. He had a glass of water and a couple of pills in his hand. Akaashi easily recognized them. "I went to the store to pick up some medicine to help... and, uh, Konoha told me to give this to you...Iwaizumi told me what happened over the phone."

Akaashi held out an open palm, pressing his lips together, "and you told Aki?" Kuroo smiled sheepishly, he looked a little nervous.

"Sorry."

Akaahsi sighed, closing his eyes as he popped the pills in his mouth. After swallowing them, with the help of some water, he murmured, "it's fine. Iwaizumi would've told him if you didn't... I'm sorry."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize, angel," the older man reassured, brushing Akaashi's damp curls out of his face. He leaned down to press a kiss against Akaashi's temple. "Don't ever apologize for needing help. I won't hesitate if you need me. I _want_ to be here for you."

Akaashi's lips twitched into a smile, his eyes brimming with new tears. He scooted over just a bit, "...will you lay down with me then?"

"Of course."

* * *

* * *

* * *


	27. Bokuto Keiko’s Famous Family Soup Recipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT MESSAGE IN NOTES AT THE BOTTOM

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

"Ha! I win again!"

Kuroo's shoulders slumped and he watched as Nobuyuki hopped around, dancing in his victory. This was their seventh game of checkers, and at first he was losing on purpose. Now this was just embarrassing.

"Dammit."

The boy giggled, plopping back down on the floor with a wide grin. He watched as Kuroo reset the checkers board, still giggling with excitement. "Kuroo, you're not very good at this, are you?" Kuroo laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Apparently not, or maybe my opponent is just too smart." Nobuyuki jutted his thumb at his own chest, which was puffed out.

"That would be me!"

The two began another game, and Kuroo already knew he was losing again. Nobuyuki hummed quietly to himself as he moved his pieces, a little tune Kuroo's heard him singing before.

Since Kuroo has started dating Akaashi, he's gotten to learn quite a bit more about the two. Like how Akaashi isn't much of a morning person, or how he dislikes sweet things, but loves rice. How Akaashi loves wearing big sweaters and how he wears glasses when he reads (Kuroo finds that Akaashi is absolutely adorable while wearing his slightly too big glasses). He's also learned a lot about Nobuyuki; he's learned that the boy loves music, and how he is a morning person. He caught onto the way Nobuyuki tried staying up late to wait for Akaashi to come home and how he likes to ramble about all the knew things he learns.

He's even picked up on the habits that were shared between the two boys. Nobuyuki almost never sat in his own chair, always preferring to sit on Akaashi's lap, even when they ate. And just like how Akaashi always held tightly onto Nobu when they slept. And they would argue sometimes, which Kuroo found a little funny. He was quick to learn that Akaashi was short-tempered, and that at times, Nobu could often get on those nerves rather quickly. The bickering usually never turned into something greater and it was rarely anything serious.

The only worrisome part of it was the way Akaashi would avoid Nobu's eyes. For the most part, Akaahsi had no problem making eye contact with Nobu. But on rare occasions, Kuroo would catch Akaashi avoiding the boy's hazel-green eyes, fleetingly looking into them before turning with a grimace. Kuroo shrugged it off, though, because maybe he was seeing things. And even then, if he wasn't seeing things, it was still evident to how much Akaashi cared and loved the five year old. That was something anyone could see.

"Kuroo, do you like my mama?"

Kuroo hummed, his train of thought breaking as he glanced away from his checker prices and at Nobu. "Hm? Of course."

"Like... you like him like Konoha-Oji and Komi-Oji like each other?"

Kuroo huffed out a laugh, his cheeks flushing. "Yeah. Like Konoha-oji and Komi-oji."

Nobuyuki hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin before moving his piece. He cheered when he jumped one of Kuroo's, which pulled a groan from the man. While Kuroo thought of his next move, Nobuyuki continued with his questions.

"So does that mean you're gonna marry him? Like in the movies?"

Kuroo grinned, moving a piece. Nobuyuki was staring at him expectantly, eyes wide with curiosity. Kuroo shrugged, his cheeks only flushing more, "maybe one day..."

"Yay! Does that mean you'll become my dad?!"

Kuroo froze, his face falling blank at the question. Now Kuroo wasn't stupid, he was well aware that Nobu's father wasn't a part of the boys life. Not only has Kuroo never seen him, but neither Nobuyuki or Akaashi have even mentioned the father once. And the one time Kuroo tried bringing the topic up around Konoha, the man had tensed and changed the subject as quickly as he could. Kuroo wasn't stupid, and he knew whoever Nobuyuki's father was, was not to be mentioned.

"Um..." he started, not really sure how to answer. Nobuyuki didn't seem to mind, and he continued talking.

"I've never had a dad, mama says I don't have one. But I think he's lying, because everyone I know has a dad. I once tried asking mama and he got really mad at me." Nobuyuki grinned at Kuroo, "so if you marry mama, then I will have a dad!"

Kuroo's phone rang, and he's never been more thankful for the interruption. It's not like the idea of him being a parent figure in Nobu's life repelled him, it was more of the fact that he had no fucking clue how Akaashi would react to this conversation. He cleared his throat, glancing down at the unknown number.

"Uh, give me one sec, Nobu- hello?"

"Hi, uhm... this is Kuroo-San, right? Akaashi's boyfriend?"

"...who's this?"

"My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I'm a coworker of Akaashi's."

Kuroo frowned, panic surging through him. He stood up, ignoring Nobuyuki's complaints. "Is Akaashi okay?"

"Well..." Iwaizumi went on and told Kuroo what happened, if not with anything but hesitance. As Kuroo listened, his mind flustered with too many emotions. He was mad, that someone would even try to hurt Akaashi. Worried, because Akaashi was still in a place probably full with greedy alphas. And thankful, that Iwaizumi called him, because he didn't want Akaashi there for another second.

"Yeah, I'll be there, thank you, Iwaizumi-Kun. Its called the purple haze, right?"

Kuroo didn't know much about Akaahsi's second job; just the fact that is was a nightclub and he wasn't a stripper. So when Kuroo walked into the nightclub with Nobuyuki's hand clutched into his (at first the bouncers wouldn't let him in, but then this so called Iwaizumi magically showed up and allowed them), he wasn't sure what to expect.

The place was packed, drunken people all over the place while two people were dancing on the stage. He picked Nobuyuki up, covering the boys eyes as he followed Iwaizumi toward the back.

"Kuroo?!" He whined, trying to paw away Kuroo's hand. Though it was pretty much useless. Kuroo was pretty sure Akaashi wouldn't want his son seeing all the drunk, half nude bodies grinding together, alphas who held omega's in their laps, making out and getting a bit too frisky for public.

"He's right in here," Iwaizumi pointed towards the black door that was behind the bar in the corner. He thanked the bartender once more before hastily walking over. He set Nobu down, holding his hand tightly as he opened the door. Iwaizumi followed in right after, making a beeline to a coat rack.

Akaashi was hunched over on one of the stools, face pale and eyes glazed over with tears and something else. There was another omega in there, and judging by his outfit, Kuroo could only guess he was one of the dancers. He nodded to him in acknowledgment before approaching his boyfriend.

Akaashi only decided to meet his gaze when he knelt down next to the omega. His pheromones were so strong it was filling the whole room, blocking any other sent. Kuroo couldn't deny that he was slightly annoyed, knowing just how stubborn Akaashi was.

But he held that annoyance at the back of his mind, for he was too worried. His frown deepened as Akaahsi's lip quivers, eyes casting down shamefully. He mumbled a quick thank you when Iwaizumi handed him his sweater.

"Hey," Kuroo spoke softly, hoping he wouldn't startle the boy. Nobuyuki hid slightly behind Kuroo, pouting at his mother. Akaashi sniffed and his bottom lip quivered again as Kuroo cupped his cheek. A stray tear got caught on his thumb. "Let's get you home, yeah?"

Akaahsi was out before they even got back to his apartment, and he was in and out of sleep throughout the whole night. At one point, he had woken up, shaking and crying. Kuroo didn’t know what else to do rather than hold him.

It wasn’t until noon that Akaashi finally woke up and got out of bed. He shuffled out of the bedroom, blanket wrapped around himself and a fresh, wet towel draped over his neck. His hair was a tussled mess and his cheeks were a deep red from the rise in his body heat.

Kuroo turned to look at him from where he stood at the stove. He was making coconut curry soup, which he learned from Bokuto, really helps with the sickness. The recipe was Bokuto’s mother’s, a woman who Kuroo looked up to dearly. In ways, she had played the role of a mother figure in Kuroo’s life.

“Hey,” he called out, pouring the soup into a bowl before making his way to where Akaashi sat down on the couch. The omega smiled tired at him, eyes still closed with drops of sweat dotting his face. He takes in a deep breath before opening his eyes, blinking in surprise at the bowl of soup held before him.

“Thank you,” he said softly, his lips tugging into a more firm smile this time. It smelt amazing, and even with an upset stomach, he still eyed it hungrily. He wasn’t that surprised when he took a bite and found that it was absolutely _delicious_. “Holy fuck,” he gasped, taking a few more bites.

Kuroo laughed, a bright smile falling on his face. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I didn’t know you could cook? Have you been holding out on me?”

Kuroo only laughed harder, his head falling back into the couch. “Hell no. I’m shut at cooking. This is one of the few things I know how to make decently.”

“You call this only decent?”

“If you think that’s good, you should try Bokuto’s. If volleyball didn’t work out, he could have totally became a chef.” Akaashi hummed, stirring his spoon around in his soup before taking another bite. Sometimes it still felt weird talking about Bokuto with Kuroo. He wasn’t helped by how close the two were, not at all. In fact, it was quite the opposite, his chest grew dizzy every time the man was mentioned. Which was exactly why he hated it. He felt like he was keeping a dirty secret from Kuroo, when he technically was.

Every time he was around Bokuto, every time he saw him show up on the television, every time when his name was simply mentioned, Akaashi couldn’t stop the warmth from filling his cheeks and the affection in his stomach.

But he would never tell Kuroo not to mention Bokuto, because he could tell just how happy it made Kuroo every time he got to brag about his best friend. His eyes would light up and his hands would move around excitedly along with his rambled words.

“Is this his recipe?”

“Nah, but it’s his moms.”

Ah, yes. Akaashi has heard Komi fawn over Bokuto’s mother’s cooking many times. Back in highschool, she would bring the volleyball boys home cooked snacks after games. She was the only parent who was constantly showing up to every game, Akaashi once had the pleasure of sitting next to her in the stands.

While in the moment, Akaashi thought he was going to faint. He was so worried about impressing her, even though he had no reason to. But that night, much to his surprise, she already knew who he was. She didn’t mention how, so Akaashi could only chalk up the ideas that Komi would mention him once in a while.

She was a very kind women, and she shared the same gorgeous eyes that Bokuto had. And unlike her son, she was much more reserved, though Akaashi could still see that excitement and fire inside of her. Akaashi thought fondly of that night.

“Man, keiko is the coolest woman I’ve ever met. She’s practically my family with how much she took care of me during high school.” A fond smile spread across Kuroo’s face and his eyes softened. The sight had Akaashi smiling himself, and his chest tightened. Kuroo turned to him, and he suddenly turned sheepish, “Uhm, speaking of her. I usually spend Christmas with the Bokuto family... I was wondering if you wanted to come spend it with us. You and Nobu.”

Akaashi blinked, eyebrows raising in surprise. His cheeks flushed. Normally he would spend Christmas with his mother, but her job was shipping her to the states for a few weeks that happened to overlap with the holiday. It really was a great coincidence, considering he only found out a few days prior.

He thought about what it would like to spend Christmas with Kuroo, and the people he considered family. Of course, Bokuto happened to be one of those people. Akaashi suddenly felt overwhelmed, and the feeling wasn’t mixing well with his headache.

In all actuality, it sounded amazing. And as silly as it sounds, he’s even fantasized what it would be like to spend a holiday with Bokuto, in some other universe where Bokuto had returned Akaashi’s feelings in high school. But it was different now. He was in a relationship, with a man he would mich rather keep around than ruin with his own stupidity.

But the way Kuroo was looking at him made it so hard to refuse the offer. Especially when his sheepish grin began to fall into an unsre one, eyes darting off to the side. “U-unless you have plans already. I know you probably want to spend the holidays with your parents. I just though- what? Why are you laughing?”

Akaashi covered his mouth, shaking his head. He couldn’t help himself, Kuroo was just too cute sometimes. And he told them this before pressing a kiss to the man’s pouting lips. “No, I would love to. My mom’s going to be out of the country for work and uh, I don’t really keep in touch with my dad. Not much anyway.”

Kuroo nodded slowly, making an understanding “ _ah_ ,” sound. He didn’t question Akaashi, and he was thankful for it. Sometimes Akaashi felt bad for how understanding Kuroo was, but he just couldn’t bring himself to open up. It was too much for him to handle, and the fear of opening up to someone he cared about was increasing as each day passed.

“It’s just... I don’t want to intrude-”

“Oh, no way!” Kuroo interrupted,scooting closer to the sick boy. “You wouldn’t be intruding. I’ve already asked Bo, he was really happy about it.”

Akaashi’s cheeks flushed. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. But now, he really didn’t have a reason to turn down Kuroo, and he found himself glad. He smiled, nodding. “Okay, then. I’d love to.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, Im so sorry this is so late. I don't know what time it is for y'all, but happy Halloween anyway!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We got a bit more on Kuroo's end which I'm happy about. And don't worry guys, we're getting really close to Bokuto and Akaashi's development. 
> 
> IMPORTANT!!!!!! Okay, so I have two questions that I would really appreciate your answers. 
> 
> 1\. Would you guys like a Q and A for this? I feel like it would be fun and you guys could ask questions that might not make it into the story.
> 
> 2\. So, I've been working on two other stories, and I want to know which one you guys would prefer reading first. I'm fine with working on two docs at once, but not three, lol. Would you rather have a:
> 
> An angsty high school Au that is KuroAka (Akaashi Keiji x Kuroo Tetsurou)
> 
> Or
> 
> A royalty Au that would be a multi ship for haikyuu (but will probably focus mostly on BokuAka)
> 
> If it's not too much, I would love your feedback on these questions!! Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (:


	28. Cookies and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT MESSAGE IN THE NOTES AT THE END

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

Akaashi stared at the Tv with boredom, arm hung out as he clicked through the channels. It was weird being in the apartment all alone. With Kuroo at work and Nobu having a sleep over with Naoko, Akaashi had nothing to do. The stillness of it was almost unsettling.

It didn't help that he couldn't go to work, considering Koushi and Iwaizumi canceled all of his shifts. Although, he couldn't say he was too upset about it. Akaashi knew he was being stupid, trying to work during his heat. Not only was his scent stronger during it, attracting unwanted attention, but it was important to getlots of rest during.

He still remembered when he hit his first heat in middle school. He'd been at school when it happened and they sent him home immediately, warning him to get rest and plenty of fluids. They wouldn't let him return to school until his heat passed, and he didn't understand why until his mother explained it all to him.

It was an embarrassing conversation to have, but it was important knowledge. He learned how unhealthy it was, to be too active during a heat. Although it was an omega's most fertile time of the year, it was preferred that they had as little sex as possible, much to all the degrading stereotypes. They were vulnerable, both mentally and physically.

Their body grew weak and they easily grew dehydrated. And with the constant headaches and hazy mindset, it was hard to focus sometimes. So on the second day of his heat, Akaashi had to get a whole lecture from Konoha over the phone, accompanied by Nobuyuki wishing him get well soons and crying babies.

Now, it was Saturday, which was his last day of this hell. He had a blanket wrapped around him and a wet rag wrapped around his neck. He didn't feel as bad as the first day, he usually didn't, but it didn't make it any less uncomfortable.

He sighed, setting the remote on the coffee table before cuddling the blanket closer. Maybe he could just sleep more, it would definitely help time pass. Or maybe he could go get some origini... no, Konoha would kick his ass if he left the apartment.

He sighed harder, growing annoyed with his best friend.

There was a soft knock at the door and Akaashi stared at it warily. He frowned, wondering if he should answer it. It couldn't be Kuroo, as mentioned before, he was at work. And Konoha and Komi were too busy with the twins. There was another knock, which was just as soft as the first one, though a bit more hesitant.

With a groan, Akaashi pushed himself off of the couch. He held onto the blanket tightly, shoulders slumped as he shuffled to the door.

He definitely didn't expect to see Oikawa on the other side. The brunet stood there, body stiff as he clutched a small tupperware in front of him. He grinned, though it didn't quite meet his eyes, and he shimmied his shoulders.

"I brought cookies~"

Honestly, Akaashi wasn't all that pissed with Oikawa. He wanted to be, he wanted to be enraged with the other omega. Yet he just couldn't find the energy to be.

Oikawa cleared his throat, his smile falling a bit when Akaashi didn't react to his little cheer. Not even a scoff. "Uhm...c-can I come in? Please?"

Akaashi shrugged before moving out of the way, holding the door open to let Oikawa in. Even then, the brunet hesitated before entering. He was a lot shorter without his heels, though he still stood taller than Akaashi. It was obvious he didn't bother getting ready today, judging by his hoodie and booty shorts. Not to mention his messy hair, a very unlikely look for Oikawa.

He shut the door before making a beeline to the couch, plopping himself back down. He pulled his knees close, closing his eyes when a small wave of dizziness struck him. It was weak and barely noticeable, but enough to make him feel dazed for a moment.

When he opened his eyes, Oikawa was sitting next to him, leaving a good distance between them. "Heats are a bitch," Oikawa said, handing Akaashi a cookie. He gratefully accepted the cookie, a treat he hasn't had in a while. On a normal day, Akaashi would decline such a treat, they were too sugary. But his petite changed mildly during his heat, something he guessed could only be normal (considering Oikawa knew he didn't like cookies). Normally, towards the beginning of his heat, even the slightest food made him sick to his stomach, and towards the end he just couldn't seem to eat enough.

Akaashi nodded with a hum, taking a bit of the cookie. Oikawa sat stiff, watching nervously. "It's my grandmothers recipe," he informed, "she used to make them for me all the time, and they were to die for." He was definitely stalling. "I can't make them as well, but I try." Akaahsi kind of felt spoiled, he's never had someone cook for him this many times within the same week.

Akaashi muttered a thank you when Oikawa handed him another one. As he did, the brunet sighed, knowing at his lip with conflict. "I- Uh, you probably know why I'm here..." he hesitated, his eyes darting at Akaahsi before quickly averting.

Oikawa's never really been that good at apologies.

"I spoke out of hand... and- and I realize that I was putting my nose in places I shouldn't," a longer pause, "I'm sorry, Aka.... I hope you can forgive me."

His eyes were wide with hope, mouth pulled into a frown as he awaited Akaashi's reaction. The younger omega simply shrugged. "It's fine... I know you were just worried."

Oikawa blinked in something akin to surprise, before his bottom lip wobbled and he broke into tears. The sudden burst of a reaction surprised Akaashi, and he jumped when Oikawa threw himself across Akaashi's lap, hugging him.

"Why are you so kind?! I had a whole fucking s-speach planned but you're too forgiving. I d-don't deserve your, Aka-Chan!"

Akaashi huffed out a laugh as he awkwardly patted the brunets back. "It's uh- it's fine, really, Oikawa."

It really was, and maybe that was why Akaashi wasn't mad. After thinking about it himself, he did realize that Oiakwa was just trying to help, in his own little Oiakwa way. While most people babied Akaashi, treating him like a kicked dog, But Oikawa called him out. Which was a nice, but surprising change, which was probably why Akaashi freaked out.

When Oikawa lifted his head, he sniffled, wiping his teary eyes. "I really am sorry, Aka-Chan. I really didn't mean to cause you any harm, I just- I fucking suck at helping." Both boy let out a soft laugh, Oikawa's sounding more watery.

Akaashi offered him a soft smile before rolling his eyes. He nudged at Oikawa, "come on, help me finish these cookies." Oikawa immediately perked up at that and he pushed himself into a sitting position. He happily grabbed one of the cookies, practically moaning when he took a bite into it. Akaashi snorted, shaking his head in his laughter.

The two sat there for a while just eating cookies and watching some reality show. It wasn't awkward at all, considering this was the first time Oikawa's really been in his apartment. It was actually nice, getting to enjoy the brunet's company outside of work.

After a few episodes, and when the cookies were all gone, Oikawa turned to Akaashi with a hesitant side glance. "Uhm... can I ask you something though?" Akaashi had a pretty good feeling what he was going to ask, but he nodded his head anyway. "Are you still... you know..."

"No," Akaashi muttered, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He never realized how dirty he felt doing so until after he stopped. "I stopped after I first got together with Kuroo..."

Oikawa stared at him for a moment before smiling. His eyes shining, "I'm so happy for you, Aka-Chan," he said genuinely, "Kuroo seems like a nice guy. And oh my god, he's hot. I'd honestly let him pin me dow-"

Akaashi shoved the brunet with a playful glare, "back off." He couldn't help but smile himself when Oikawa burst out laughing, clutching his stomach.

"I'm kidding," he cried out, wiping the tear that formed in his eye, "oh my god I'm so kidding. Besides, my heart is devoted to Iwa-Chan."

Akaashi hummed, settling back on the couch. "Yet you still refuse to ask him out."

"Because I'm scared, don't make fun of me, Aka. My heart is fragile."

"No, you're just a diva."

"Mean, but true."

"You know," Akaashi started, smiling, "I told myself I wouldn't meddle, mostly for the sake of myself but...."

Oikaw quirked an eyebrow, his interest peeked. "What is it? Do you know something? Tell me this instant."

"Just... ask him out, okay? I can promise that you won't regret it."

Oikawa blinked, eyes wide before a flush filled his cheeks. He bounced from where he sat on his knees, a squeezing sound forming in his throat. Akaashi yelped when the brunet jumped at him, pulling him into a hug, "you bitch! You knew this whole time didn't you?! How could you not tell me sooner?!"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, hugging the diva back. "You're so dramatic." Oikawa didn't let go of him for a while episode, thanking and complaining over and over. Akaashi didn't mind that much, he was just glad that him and Oikawa were finally back to normal.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: So between all the people who voted on here and Wattpad, I have more votes for the KuroAka Highschool Angst fic. But don't worry to the peeps who wanted the royalty AU, you'll still get it. I'll just start focusing on that one once I finish this fic.
> 
> AND ALSO: A lot of people seemed to want a Q & A, so yayyy! I'm gonna put a list of the characters that you can ask questions below. You can ask up to TWO questions for EACH, and if you think the question will be a major spoiler I suggest not asking it. And if you see someone else ask the question you wanted to know, I suggest thinking of a different question that way we don't have any repeats. 
> 
> thank you, and I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> CHARACTERS:
> 
> Akaashi Keiji.
> 
> Akaashi Nobuyuki
> 
> Konoha Akinori
> 
> Komi Haruki 
> 
> Kuroo Tetserou
> 
> Bokuto Koutarou
> 
> Miya Atsumu
> 
> Hinata Shouyou
> 
> Sakusa Kiyooki
> 
> Oikawa Tooru
> 
> Iwaizumi Hajime


	29. Salty Cookies With a Dash of Sugar

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

Living in a shared house was more often than not, _very_ chaotic. Especially when all four of the residents of said house were home. Bokuto never minded it though, he rather enjoyed it.

Right now, he was attempting to make cookies with Hinata, but it was going wrong in every possible way.

"No- oh shit.... that was salt."

Hinata blinked, looking down at the bowl, where he just dumped a bunch of salt along with the mix. His eyebrows furrowed, "really? Are you sure?"

Bokuto narrowed his eyes, staring at the bowl, "I think so." Now, Bokuto was pretty good at baking, but it made it a bit harder when Atsumu poured everything into containers without labels. Just because he was good at baking didn't mean he was good at telling the difference between salt and sugar.

"Why don't you just taste it," Atsumu offered with a smirk. He'd been watching the two to cure his boredom, and they were doing a wonderful job. Bokuto grinned at the faux blonde.

"This is why we love you Tsum-Tsum." Bokuto took a spoon and scooped out a bit of the salt before sticking it in his mouth. There was a pause of silence before Bokuto was gagging, running to the sink and turning in the faucet. Both Hinata and Atsumu broke into laughter, Atsumu falling off of his stool in the process. "Ah- fuck," Bokuto choked, spitting the water out of his mouth.

Hinata was the first to compose himself, his cheeks red from how hard he'd been laughing. "It's okay," he said breathlessly, "we can just scoop it out! You'll barely be able to taste it."

"You can't just scoop it out, babe."

"Of course we can! We'll just put in extra sugar to mask the salty taste."

Atsumu only laughed harder, crawling back onto the stool before banging his forehead against the counter. Bokuto, on the other hand, thought it was a great idea. He cupped Hinata's cheeks and squished them, "you're a tiny genius and I love you." Hinata grinned, his eyes squishing shut from the cheek squishing and how big the smile was.

Sakusa stood in the doorway, Fire extinguisher ready in his hands. Unlike Atsumu, he did not find this amusing. In fact, he was thoroughly annoyed. The two had barely gotten started and there was already a mess in their once pristine kitchen. Sakusa took pride in his cleaning and he did _not_ appreciate when two dumbasses came in and destroyed it.

"Hey, didn't you say Kuroo was coming over?" Hinata asked as he carelessly scooped out the salt. Bokuto nodded, cracking an egg into a separate bowl.

"Yeah, I don't know when though."

"He can be our taste tester!"

Atsumu snickered, "if we're lucky those cookies will kill him." Bokuto glared at Atsumu, pointing a stern finger at him.

"I would never kill my best friend."

"Even though he stole your-" Bokuto quickly chucked an egg at Atsumu, grinning proudly when it smacked him right on the forehead. "Ah what the fuck, Bo!"

Bokuto stood straight, closing his eyes as he brushed his hands off. "Excuse you, but I'm happy for Kuroo."

Atsumu sighed, grabbing a rag to wipe the egg off of his face with a grimace, "pathetic."

Before the two could start arguing, they heard the front door open and slam shut. The first voice Bokuto recognized was Nobuyuki's. The boy was eagerly talking about someone named Naoko. Hinata gasped, his eyes lighting up and he ran out of the kitchen.

"Nobu!"

Nobuyuki grinned, letting go of Kuroo's hand so he could run to Hinata. The volleyball player pulled him into a tight hug, spinning him around. Atsumu pouted, leaning in his seat do he could watch through the doorway, "why do I feel like I'm being replaced."

Hinata came walking back in with Nobuyuki in his arms, Kuroo following behind him. Atsumu threw up a piece sign, "hey, Nobu."

"Hi, Tsumu!" He offered a piece sign back, grinning widely before turning to Bokuto. "Hi, Bokuto!" Bokuto smield back, waving awkwardly. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Akaashi had a kid. Still trying to process that there had been some other guy. Bokuto wondered if he ever really had a chance. When he saw Nobuyuki, he didn't really see Akaashi's kid, but a reminder that Akaashi was never- and probably never will be- his.

Nobuyuki jumped down from Hinata's arms and ran over to him. He tugged on his shirt, his hazel-green eyes shining as he eyed the cookies batter. His eyes were one of the few aspects of Nobuyuki Bokuto noticed that weren't like Akaashi. He racked over his mind, trying to think of anybody with the same eye color from highschool.

"Are you making cookies?" Nobuyuki asked, "can I help?"

"Yeah!" Hinata answered for him, going back to scooping out the salt. Nobuyuki peeked over the counter to watch Hinata.

"What are you doing?"

"I poured salt instead of sugar."

"Silly."

Bokuto cleared his throat before turning to Kuroo. "I didn't realize Nobuyuki was coming, is that why you took so long?" He tried to sound teasing, but his voice came out a little strained.

"Ah- yeah. 'Kaashi needed someone to watch him."

"Kuroo took me out for ice cream! I got cotton candy flavored."

Atsumu cooed, a teasing smirk spreading across his face as he turned to look at Kuroo. "Awe, look at you, playing dad. I bet Akaashi-Kun calls you daddy while you guys fu-"

"Shut up." Both Bokuto and Kuroo snapped simultaneously, faces pulling into angry scowls.

Atsumu had easily expected the reaction from Kuroo, but not Bokuto. He quirked an eyebrow at the man, who's cheeks were now red in embarrassment. Bokuto cleared his throat before looking down at Nobuyuki, "so... do you wanna mix in the eggs, Nobu?"

"Yeah!"

Kuroo sat down on the stool next to Atsumu, flicking his forehead, "asshole," he muttered. Atsumu stuck his tongue out, scrunching up his nose and Kuroo reached forward to tug Atsumu's tongue.

"Ow! Motherfucker!"

Nobuyuki set his hands on his hips and scowled, "watch your language, Tsumu."

"Yeah, Tsumu," Kuroo teased, "watch your fucking language." Nobuyuki giggled, covering his mouth to muffle them.

"Kuroo! You can't say it either, silly!"

Kuroo turned to him, his eyes wide with faux confusion, "I can't? But I thought I was your favorite."

"No... Hinata's my favorite!"

Hinata laughed mockingly at Kuroo, pointing a finger at the man. "Ha!" Kuroo gasped at Nobuyuki, his eyes wide with shock this time. He clutched his shirt over his heart.

"Nobu, you've betrayed me." Hinata hugged Nobuyuki, smooshing their cheeks together. The action made Nobuyuki giggle more and he hugged Hinata back. Kuroo pouted, his shoulders slumping. "Ouch."

"It's okay, Kuroo!" He comforted, "me and Bokuto are gonna make the best cookies ever and you can try them first!"

Bokuto grinned, "yeah, they'll be so good you'll forget you were ever sad." Kuroo sighed, dramatically draping the back of his hand over his forehead.

"Cookies will be the only cure to my wounded ego."

"Jesus, you're so dramatic," Atsumu griped. The two began arguing, which resulted in Nobuyuki and Hinata laughing. Bokuto watched, rolling his eyes playfully as he cracked another egg into the bowl.

Kuroo and Atsumu finally had to be separated by Sakusa with a single glare. The two instantly shut up, glaring spitefully at each other before turning their heads the other way. Atsumu grumbled something about Kuroo's stupid hair before leaving to sit in the living room. Sakusa took his seat, rolling his eyes.

"So how serious are you about Akaashi-kun?" Sakusa asked, glancing at Nobuyuki before Kuroo again. The boy was too distracted with mixing the cookie dough to listen to the conversation. Bokuto, on the other hand, perked up at the question. Subtly, he glanced up to watch Kuroo's reaction. His ears straining to hear over Nobuyuki's singing.

Kuroo's cheeks flushed, an odd sight to see for someone who's known Kuroo for so long. It made Bokuto's heart ache and he knew Kuroo's answer before he even said it. "Pretty serious, I really like him," Kuroo replied, a little timidly at that. Bokuto's never seen so Kuroo shy about something, but he understood why. Akaashi seemed to have that affect on people. "I know we've only been dating for about a month- and we just made it official- but fuck, I don't think I can ever go back to the way I was living before him. Akaashi's amazing and there's no way in hell I'm letting him go."

Sakusa smiled at the answer, obviously pleased to see that Kuroo actually found someone. From the time he's known Kuroo, he never had any serious relationships. They were all flings that Kuroo never intended on keeping around. He hoped that wasn't the case with Akaashi, he enjoyed the quiet omega's company. Along with Nobuyuki, he was the only child Sakusa would allow in the house. The thought of other children made him grimace.

"His birthday is this weekend and I was hoping you guys could help me throw a little party for him," Kuroo asked, his eyes lighting up. "Bo, you and I could go out and get party supplies tomorrow." Bokuto pausend his motions, a ball of dough in his hand as he looked up at Kuroo.

Forcing a smile, he nodded, "sure! I love birthday parties."

"And that's why I need your help." Bokuto chuckled, placing the ball of dough on the pan. Nobuyuki copied, though his ball was a bit more lumpy looking.

"Bokuto, you're good at this!" He praised, looking between the two balls of dough. Hinata pouted, holding out his own ball of dough. It really wasn't much of a ball, more like a glob.

"What about me?!"

Everyone in he room stared at him with a pointed look, as if the look enough should tell Hinata that his ball sucked. Nobuyuki patted his hand with a smile, "it's okay, Hinata. Not everyone is good at making cookies."

Kuroo fell into a fit of laughter, his head tilting back as he howled out hideously. Hinata's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening and his shoulders slumping. "What?!" Kuroo gasped for air, burying his face in his arms as he laugh. Bokuto was grinning too, though he still seemed a bit distracted, his eyes focusing on nothing rather than what was in front of him.

The cookies ended up being a disaster, which really surprised no one.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting very close to the BokuAka development ((: I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, it was a bit of a filler. Thank you for reading!


	30. Party Planner

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!"

Kuroo groaned, pressing the two pillows against the sides of his head harder. Bokuto only laughed, grabbing the end of the blanket and yanking it off of the man. "Fuck, Bo," Kuroo whined, Lifting his head up with a pout. Bokuto ignored him, instead going to the small closet in Kenma and Kuroo's shared dorm.

Kenma was sitting up in his bed, arms stretching above his head as he yawned. Sometimes he regretted getting Bokuto a copy of their room key. Whenever Bokuto decided to wake Kuroo up early, Kenma had to suffer too.

"Come on! It's time for some party planning! I've made a list of some things we can get, first a cake. I know the _best_ place to get one. You remember my old captain? His cousin owns a bakery near my place and..."

Just like always, Bokuto rambled on excitedly. It had Kuroo snickering, shaking his head in amusement. He flinched when a pair of jeans and a shirt were being chucked at him.

"Hurry up and get dressed! The day awaits us!"

The two were out the door within the next half hour, both offering Kenma a goodbye. Even as they walked down the side walk, Bokuto continued to shoot out all the ideas he's thought of for Akaashi's birthday. Kuroo listend intently, knowing that without his best friends help, this party would go to shit. Kuroo never was good at party planning; if it were up to him, they'd just sit around, get drunk, and eat pizza.

"Oh! Where are we having the party?"

"Uh, I thought maybe just his apartment? Someone could keep him out all day to make sure he doesn't see.

"Yeah, cool! Okay, come on, time for cake."

Bokuto ended up dragging Kuroo all over town, buying practically every party supply Kuroo could think of and even more. It was pretty entertaining watching the man run around like a puppy while party planning, almost as much as it was exhausting. After hours of buying and planning, the two finally found themselves back at Kuroo's dorm.

Kenma wasn't there when they got back, but a small note let them know he was out with Hinata. It was rare for Kenma to leave the safety of his room, but Hinata was always good at convincing the blonde to actually socialize.

With a sigh, Kuroo fell onto his bed. Bokuto set the take out on Kenma's bed before sitting next to Kuroo. "Shit," Kuroo groaned, "I didn't realize party planning was so exhausting." Bokuto laughed, the loudness of it filling the silence. It had Kuroo smiling, face still buried against his mattress.

"True, but I'm sure Akaashi will love it."

With another groan, Kuroo pushed himself into a sitting position. He was still smiling, despite his exhaustion, "man, I sure hope he does. He's always working so hard, I just want to see him enjoying himself for once."

Bokuto's own smile softened, his eyes too. His heart ached, a yearning feeling tugging at his strings. What he was feeling couldn't even be defined as jealousy anymore. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt far much worse than jealousy. The way Kuroo looked and talked about Akaashi was something Bokuto wished he had. He wished he could have that with Akaashi, he wished he could share what the two had.

"He's lucky to have you," Bokuto said quietly, "and I'm glad you found someone, Tetsu."

Kuroo turned his smile towards Bokuto, rolling his eyes. "Don't look so down, Bo. You'll find someone too." Bokuto forced out a weak laugh, how ironic. The person he wants is dating his best friend, a man he also cared deeply for. Slowly, he tipped over, laying his head in Kuroo's lap. The taller man just chuckled, scratching at Bokuto's hair.

He's always enjoyed the feeling of Kuroo's head massages. Back in highschool, whenever he was stressing over upcoming tests or even his failing grades, Bokuto would get the worst migraines. Kuroo was always there, though, letting the ace lay his head in his lap as he massaged his scalp.

Bokuto really did have the greatest friend, and he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to tell Kuroo he loved him. In fact, he tells the man on a weekly basis, and Kuroo normally returns it with a heart laugh. They've always been close in that way, they've never had to feel uncomfortable or weird about stuff like that.

He could say it was like brotherly love, but it really wasn't. He's never viewed Kuroo like a brother, the thought even made him grimace. He just loved him, it was plain and simple.

"Hey," he spoke up, eyes closed and body relaxed. Sometimes he swore Kuroo was a wizard, he was so good at calming Bokuto down.

Kuroo hummed, and Bokuto could feel him laying down. His hand never left Bokuto's hair, though.

"You really think someone's going to wanna be with me?"

"Of course," Kuroo mumbled sleepily, sounding mildly offended. "You're so lovable, dude. Anyone would be an idiot not to love you."

He thought of Akaashi, and how _he_ didn't love him. Even throughout high school, Akaashi always seemed to turn tales on him. Sometimes he'd catch the boy staring at him, but the moment Bokuto would turn to look at him, ready to offer him a friendly smile, Akaashi would look away. Whenever the two would be walking towards each other, Akaashi would run the other direction. Konoha and Komi used to assure him that Akaashi didn't hate him, but they probably said so just to spare him.

Akaashi was gorgeous, and smart, and responsible. Bokuto was everything but. He was just some big dumb jock, of course Akaashi wouldn't want anything to do with him. Honestly, he didn't understand how _anyone_ put up with him.

"Koutarou," Kuroo said sternly, lightly hitting Bokuto on the side of the head. "Quit it."

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Yes you you." Kuroo sat back up, glaring at Bokuto as he squished his cheeks together. "I know you better than you think. And I know the way you think of yourself."

Bokuto frowned, trying as hard as he could to avoid eye contact with Kuroo. "I'm not thinking anything about myself," he mumbled, cheeks still squished together.

"Oh shut up, you're such a liar." Kuroo really did know Bokuto, and Bokuto hated it sometimes. He remembered all the long nights he'd rant to Kuroo over the phone, telling the younger alpha anything that came on his mind. A lot of those times, it was himself. "I couldn't ask for a better best friend," Kuroo continued, a phrase Bokuto's heard him say many times. But no matter how many times he says it, it always sounds so genuine. "You're the kindest person I know. Fuck, you just spent Your whole day off from training to help me plan a birthday party. Not many people would do that-"

"Okay okay," Bokuto laughed out, "I get it."

"Good. You big teddy bear."

The volleyball player tackled Kuroo back against the bed, wrapping his arms around his tightly. The taller of the two laughed loudly as he patted Bokuto's back. Bokuto buried his face against Kuroo's shoulder, "love you, Tetsu."

Kuroo huffed out a laugh, "yeah yeah, I know."

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnnnggg, I’m so sorry this chapter is a day late. My whole week has been so busy and I just didn’t get the time to edit the chapter. But now it’s up and I really hope you liked it (:


	31. Happy Birthday, Akaashi! Pt. 1

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

Akaashi was woken from his phone, the loud ringing telling him he was getting a call. He scowled, burying his face in his pillow. He hated waking up before his alarm. But the ringing didn't stop, so he reluctantly reached out. With his face still buried in his pillow, he answered the phone and pressed it against his ear.

"Hello?"

"Keiji! Happy birthday my sweet baby!"

Akaashi's face softened, his lips tugging into a smile with his eyes still closed. He rolled onto his back, inhaling a deep breath before letting it out through a sigh. "Thanks, mom."

"I wish I could come down," he could hear the guilt in his mother's voice, hear how tortured she felt that she was missing her only son's birthday. "Work has been such a hustle lately and there's so much I still need to do. I promise I'll try to make a visit by Christmas."

"It's fine, mom," Akaashi reassured, "I'll probably just hang out around the apartment with Nobu after my shift." Even through his teen years, Akaashi never made a big deal of his birthday. He never had enough friends to throw a party and he was always content with spending the day watching movies and eating junk food with Konoha, Komi, and his parents.

He missed those days.

"Keiji," his mother scolded, Akaashi wasn't surprised. "Don't you work enough already?! It's your birthday for christ sakes, relax. Have some fun!" There was another voice on the other line and Seki let out a frustrated sound. "Dammit, I have to go, Kej. There's a problem I need to attend to. Please take it easy today, hun. Happy birthday, I love you."

"Love you too."

His mother hung up after that and Akaashi somewhat felt disappointed. Setting his phone down on the bed next to him, he was about to let himself drift off again. But then the door was opening and Konoha burst in with a breakfast trey. He was grinning, holding up the trey proudly. Komi followed in after him, both twins in his arms and Nobuyuki stood in front of him.

Nobu was holding a cupcake with a lit birthday candle in it, he was bouncing around, dancing with excitement and Akaashi grew wary of that flame. "Happy birthday, mama!" He shouted, making Haru flinch a little from where he was sleeping against Komi's shoulder.

Akaashi couldn't help the but smile, his chest fuzzy and warm. He sat up, just in time to grab the cupcake from Nobu when the boy began to climb onto the bed. The moment the little boy was steady, Akaashi pulled him into a hug. He pressed a kiss to Nobu's hair, "thank you, Nobuyuki."

"You better blow out your candle before you're cupcake tastes like wax," Konoha teased. Akaashi snickered, playfully sticking out his tongue. Just as he was about to blow out the candle, Nobuyuki gasped.

"You have to make a wish, mama!"

Akaashi only smiled more, his cheeks hurting. He closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. Quite frankly, Akaashi didn't know what to wish for. He was happy just as he was right now. With his friends and his son... well, he _did_ wish Kuroo was here.

He blew out his candle and almost immediately, Nobu was asking what he wished for. "I can't tell you," Akaashi informed, peeling off the cupcake wrapper before handing it to Nobu. "It won't come true, remember?"

" _Fiiine_ ," the boy mumbled, "that's a stupid rule."

Akaashi didn't bother mentioning how that was a rule enforced by Nobu, instead settling on splitting the cupcake with him. Konoha and Komi sat themsleves on the small bed, cramping all four (six, counting the twins) together. Hana babbled, gifts clenching and unclenching as she stared curiously at the cupcake.

"Can the twins have some?" Nobu asked.

All three of the adults answered immediately and simultaneously, " _no_."

The four sat there for nearly an hour, talking, laughing, and eating. It was nice, getting to relax for once. He sat in bed with his legs criss-cross, Nobu in his lap while the boy ate his breakfast.

Konoha was snickering, mouth full of food as he tried to speak. Komi was laughing too, a lot louder while Akaashi covered his mouth to keep in his own laughter. His cheeks were red, face scrunched in amusement as Konoha tried to not choke on his food.

He just got done telling one of the _many_ embarrassing stories he has from their high school years. Some Akaashi got to experience with them, others he didn't.

Konoha barely got himself composed before he was gasping, face lighting up. "No! No, remember your thirteenth birthday party, Kej?!"

Akaashi groaned, face flushing at the memory. "Aki, no," he protested, covering his face. He could feel his laughter beginning to bubble in his chest the more he thought of it, and Konoha, being a horrible friend, told the story.

"Okay, okay," he turned to Komi, who had a look of curiosity on his face. "So... Keiji's mom decided to throw him this birthday party, right? Well, a _whole_ bunch of kids from our school showed up- because who would want to skip out on free cake- anyway, there was this one guy who showed up. His name was.... shit, What was his name?"

"Akemi," Akaashi muttered, peeking between his fingers.

"Yeah! Akemi. So like, Akemi was in my grade, but everyone knew he had the biggest fucking crush on Kej. But Keiji being the naive little fucker he was didn't even notice whenever he'd flirt with him. It was _hilarious_."

"It was not!" Akaashi argued, voice coming out in a whine, "it was _embarrassing_."

Konoha waved him off, "anyway. So, he showed up to his birthday party claiming he forgot to buy a gift... which is complete bullshit, because he wouldn't stop talking about all the ideas he had weeks in advanced. But that's besides the point.

So like... Akemi was saying all that shit like ' _oh Akaashi-kun. I feel so bad, is there anyway I can make it up to you?_ '" Konoha spoke in a whiney voice, making Nobuyuki giggle. The alpha began snickering before he could continue on with his story.

"A-and fucking Keiji over here kept saying how it was alright, but Akemi was not giving up. And so you'll never guess how he repaid him."

Akaashi glared at Konoha, his cheeks red as he kicked the man in the shin. "Shut the fuck up, I can't believe you won't let forget about it, asshole."

"he kissed Kej, didn't he?" Komi gasped, eyes widening in amusement. Konoha nodded, his laughter coming out so loud that it startled the twins. "But that's not even the best part!" He practically screeched, "Keiji fucking punched him!"

Komi's eyes widened even further, so far Akaashi thought they would've fallen out of his head. His mouth dropped open with a long, exasperated gasp, "no way!"

There was a loud thud when Konoha accidentally rolled off the bed, his laughter so loud and hard that he lost his balance. Even after he hit the floor, the laughter didn't stop.

"I freaked out!" Akaahsi defended, his face completing red as he tried to hold back his smile. "It was the first time anyone ever kissed me, I didn't know what to do."

"So you punched him?!"

"It wasn't even that hard of a hit!"

The three broke into laughter, pancake barking at their obnoxiousness. Nobu was staring wide eyed, mouth agape. "You punched someone, mama?"

Akaahsi glared at Konoha, wiping the tear of laughter away. "Thanks a lot," he griped. Just then, his clock alarm went off. He sighed heavily, mood dropping just slightly. "I better get ready for work-"

"What?!" Nobuyuki complained, "no!" He pouted, tears beginning to well up in his eyes, his bottom lip quivering. "But it's your birthday! We're supposed to have fun all day like my birthday!"

"Nobu-" Akaashi started, irritation already beginning to itch under his skin. Konoha jumped to it before the two could fall into one of their arguing fits.

"Nobu, we got plans today, remember?"

Nobu blinked, face blank for a moment before he gasped. "Oh yeah!" He giggled, holding his hand to his lips. Akaashi eyed the three cautiously before snorting.

"Weirdos."

Within the next hour, Akaahsi was dressed and out the door. And sure, it would've been nice to take the day off, but Akaashi knew there were sacrifices to bring a parent. He sighed heavily as he walked down the sidewalk, scrolling through the few birthday texts he's received. His lips pressed into a thin line when he spotted the text from his dad.

**Dad: happy birthday, Keiji.**

It was from a couple of hours ago, and with another sigh, Akaahsi texted back.

**Keiji: thank you**

His father texted back almost immediately. It made Akaashi's heart rate pick up. It did every time he spoke with his dad. Talking to him made him nervous, but in a way he couldn't quite explain. No matter how angry he was with the man, Akaashi couldn't truly bring himself to hate his fad. There was even a small part of him that did want to rekindle his relationship.

**Dad: I hope you have a good day. Your mother told me you've been working quite a bit.**

Akaahsi snorted. Of course his mother would tell him that. Despite the two being divorced, with their marriage falling out in a rather rough way, the two still spoke sometimes. Most times, it had to do with Akaashi. Mostly when Akaahsi refused to acknowledge his old man.

Akaashi decided to leave the message at that. He really didn't have time for a conversation. Tucking his phone into his pocket, he entered the diner. It was busy, and Akaashi could already feel the dread washing over him.

"Akaashi!" Koushi cheered loudly from where he was waiting a table. Akaahsi smiled at him before heading to the counter. He was surprised to see Tanaka there. It wasn't often that all three of them had the same shifts. They never really needed three people working at once.

"Good Morning, Tanaka-kun," Akaashi greeted as he tied on his apron. "I wasn't aware you were working this morning."

Tanaka snickered, "I wasn't aware _you_ were working at all today. Happy birthday by the way."

Akaahsi's eyebrows furrowed, "thanks, but.... my names been on the board all week." He glanced at the schedule board to see that- wait, his name wasn't on the board for today anymore? He could've sworn it was there, he knew it was there?!

"Happy birthday, Akaashi!" Koushi sang loudly as he approached the counter. He pulled Akaashi into a hug, squealing. Akaashi laughed lightly, though he sounded distracted.

"Uhm, thank you. Koushi-San... Did you take my name off the schedule?"

It was then that Koushi began to untie Akaashi's apron before pulling it back off. "I did." Normally, Akaashi wouldn't mind too much. Sure, he'd be a little frustrated that he wasn't getting the well needed cash. But this time... his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Koushi," he stressed, "why wouldn't you tell me?! First of all, you can't just take my name off the schedule. Second, I just fucking walked all the way over here."

Could his birthday start off any worse?

Koushi gave him a sheepish grin, "I know! I'm sorry! But it had to be done."

"I had to walk all the way over here? What the fuck, Koushi."

"Listen, I know your mad right now. But you'll thank me later. Go home and enjoy your birthday!"

Akaashj glared at him, lips pressed into a tight line. "Unbelievable," he muttered. Tanaka gave him a pitiful smile.

"Sorry, 'Kaashi. I didn't know-"

"It's fine."

Koushi waved to him with that stupid cheerful smile as he walked back towards the door. "Love you!"

Akaahsi only flipped him off before walking back out the door. What a waste of his time. Koushi was normally good at calling if the schedule got changed. He shook his head, scoffing. "Asshole."

Well, at least he got to go home and sleep in for a couple of hours. Nobu would probably be glad he got to come home too, so that was a plus.

Except, when he got back home, there were two people sitting outside of his door. He blinked, stuttering to a stop only a few feet away. His eyebrows furrowed as he took a small step forward.

"...Hinata?"

Hinata startled before turning his head. Next to him was Atsumu. The blond waved at him while Hinata shot to his feet, throwing his fists in the air.

"Happy birthday, Akaashi-San!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I decided to post a day early (:
> 
> also, would you guys hate me if I decided to do the royalty fic first? I started writing the KuroAka high school but I've kind of had a change in plot for it. I've started working on the royalty one, though. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


	32. Happy Birrthday, Akaashi! Pt. 2

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

The three have been walking around the city for a good few hours now. After Akaashi came home to find Hinata and Atsumu outside of his apartment, the two had dragged him out for a day in the city.

Currently, Hinata was telling him about their game the other day. He was very excitable about it, hands flying all over the place as he re-enacted some of his plays. Atsumu just laughed at his boyfriends ministrations, a look of fondness in his eyes.

"It's was _insane_ , Akaashi! You should've seen it!"

Akaashi breathed out a laugh, switching the bag in his hand over to the other. Atsumu and Hinata had bought him a couple things, even after he told them no. They insisted on getting him something for his birthday.

"I'm sure it was cool," he agreed, "Uhm... do you two know what Kuroo is doing today? He hasn't answered any of texts today." Akaashi hated to be _that_ type of boyfriend, he was just worried. Normally the man would answer him within a good time span, but even after the few texts he's sent out, Kuroo still hasn't responded.

Hinata's face blanked for a moment before panic started to rise in his body. "Uhhh-" Atsumu placed a hand over the younger boy's face, keeping him from saying anything.

"He's at work. They're probably really busy today."

It was an obvious lie, Hinata's reaction to the question giving it away. It only worried Akaashi more. Had he made Kuroo angry somehow? Maybe he was just getting tired of him, maybe-

Atsumu reached over Hinata and ruffled Akaashi's hair. "Don't worry, alright?" Akaashi nodded his head, sighing.

They ended up spending the whole day out. Akaashi did end up having fun, and the two did good enough at distracting him from the lack of response form his boyfriend. They had gotten some lunch, they went to a few more shops, and they had got some onigiri. Hinata was talking about how they should go catch a show when Atsumu received a text.

"Maybe another day. We should probably take Akaashi home now."

Hinata perked up even more at that. "Oh, yeah! Alright, yeah... he's probably tired."

Akaashi snickered. During his time with the two, he quickly figured out they were hiding something. Atsumu did a pretty god job on concealing the fact there was some sort of surprise, Hinata just couldn't hold in his emotions to save a life. Although, Akaashi still wasn't sure exactly what they were hiding.

The walk back to his apartment, Hinata wouldn't stop buzzing. Atsumu had his arm wrapped around the shorter of the three, trying to contain him as much as possible. Akaahsi laughed, shaking his head at the two.

Today, he did find out that Hinata and Atsumu were rather nice company. He hoped he could do this again some other time.

"We'll walk you up," Atsumu offered once they reached the apartment building. Akaashi didn't have time to deny his offer before the blond was already leading the way. Hinata giggled, grabbing Akaashi's wrist as he tugged Akaashi faster into the building. Even once they were outside his door, the two still didn't leave. Atsumu sent a quick text right before they reached said door.

"Well... thank you for today. I really enjoyed your company."

"We did too!" Hinata cheered, and they both still stayed in place. Akaashi quirked a brow before opening the door. It was pitch black inside, even the kitchen light he normally kept on was off.

The moment he flicked on the lights, his apartment exploded with cheers. Akaashi jumped from where he stood, eyes widening at all the people and decorations. A bunch of confetti had came out of party poppers when everyone jumped up, decorating the already colorful room in more color. It honesty didn't even look like his apartment.

"Happy birthday!"

Akaashi blinked, stunned into place. Practically everyone he knew was here. Kuroo was holding one end of the birthday banner, Nobu in his arms as he helped hold onto it. Bokuto was holding the other end. Konoha, Komi, Terushima, Kenma, And Iwaizumi were all on one side with Bokuto. Koushi, Daichi, Naoko, Oikawa, Sakusa, and Lev were on Kuroo's side.

With a giggle, Nobuyuki squirmed his way out of Kuroo's arms. He ran up to Akaashi, wrapping his arms tightly around him. "Happy birthday, mama! Kuroo let me help make the banner!"

A smile spread across his face, and he'd be lying if he didn't say he was a bit overwhelmed. He would have never expected this, not in a million years. Kuroo came up to him next, pulling the image in for a kiss. Akaashi happily kissed back. "Did you do this?" Akaashi muttered against his lips, playfully glaring.

Kuroo huffed out a laugh as he shrugged, "eh, Bo helped me quite a bit. Everyone else pitched in."

Hinata grinned pridefully, "my job was to keep you out of the apartment!"

Atsumu threw an arm over Hinata's shoulders, "and _my_ job was to keep him from spoiling the surprise."

"Hey!"

Oikawa clapped his hands, bouncing on his toes. "Okay! My beautiful Keiji, come sit your ass down and open my present." Akaashi huffed out a laugh, letting Kuroo and Nobu pull him over to the couch. There was music playing in the background, and Iwaizumi came back form the kitchen with a few bottles of wine. Lev following with glasses that obviously came from the bar. Akaashi hoped the two wouldn't get in trouble.

Before he opened any of the presents, and in his opinion, there were far too many, he was handed a glass of wine. He almost declined, but Sakusa held up a hand. "I don't drink, so I offered to keep an eye on Nobu and Naoko."

Nobuyuki and Naoko were already off to the side, playing with some of Nobu's toys. Right after he took a sip of his wine, Oikawa was shoving a perfectly wrapped present in his face. "Mine first because I'm your favorite." There were a few protests from quite a few people in the group, and Konoha and Kuroo started arguing over who he loved more. Akaashi laughed with flushed cheeks, whacking the two over the head.

"Shut it."

When he opened the present, his cheeks flushed even more. Oikawa was cackling from his spot on the couch, clutching his stomach. "Are you fucking kidding me," Akaashi deadpanned. Inside the box, there was bottles of flavored lube and colorful condoms. Iwaizumi gave him an apologetic smile.

"I tried to stop him."

Akaashi groaned, covering his face when Terushima and Atsumu began teasing him. Oikawa grinned as winked, "you'll be thanking me later tonight." It was Kuroo who threw the pack colorful condoms at the brunet.

Akaashi began opening the rest of the gifts, thanking whoever got him one every time. He got a couple of sweaters and gift cards, a bottle of wine, and some homemade Onigiri. Apparently, Atsumu had a twin brother who owned an onigiri shop. Konoha was the next one to hand him a present. He smiled thankfully at Konoha, glaring. He had told the blond not to get him anything.

When he opened it, he found that it was an old picture from when the two were younger. They were probably around seven in the photo, both wearing matching sweaters that Konoha's mother had gotten them. The photo used to sit on Akaashi's nightstand. It was his favorite.

"How'd you get this?" Akaashi asked, running his fingers delicately over the memory. He smiled.

Konoha shrugged, "eh, your mom found it in a box. I thought you'd want it back."

Akaashi directed his smile at Konoha before reaching over to hug him. "Thank you, Aki."

When he pulled away, Bokuto sat up a bit straighter, clearing his throat. "Uh," he glanced off the the side before pulling something out of his pocket. He struggled a bit, and whatever it was was slightly bent. "I-I didn't have time to wrap it or anything- but here!"

Akaashi smiled shyly before reaching over to grab the two rectangular pieces of paper. They were laminated. Akaashi read what was in the two, his eyebrows raising. When he glanced back up at Bokuto, his eyes slightly wider, he found that the volleyball player was looking off to the side. He shrugged his shoulder, scratching at his head.

"They're, uhm, they're season passes for you and Nobu. Y-you used to come to all of the volleyball games in highschool! So...So I thought, I don't know-" Akaashi watched as the man's confidences slowly started to vanish, "well- I mean... I can take them back if you don't like it. I know you don't get a lot of time off and- now that I think about it, you probably don't even like volleyball anymore and -"

To be fair, Akaashi's never been a huge fan of volleyball. He only ever tolerated it because that just happened to be the sport Bokuto partook in. He could've cared less about their school team, Bokuto was the only reason he even went (well, Komi too. But mostly Bokuto). Konoha used to tease him all the time.

"If you give me a couple days I'll get you a new present! Shit, I'm sorry I guess I wasn't really thinking-"

"Bokuto-San," Akaashi said, letting out a small laugh. The man instantly fell silent, his mouth clamping shut as his wide, rounded eyes met Akaashi's. Akaashi could feel his cheeks start to flush, he always had a hard time meeting Bokuto's gaze. It was like staring into the sun, so bright and cheerful.

"Thank you, I like them very much."

Bokuto broke into a grin, hugging out a laugh. His ears burned red. "Oh! Okay, yeah- that's good!" Akaashi set the tickets down, carefully next to the other opened presents. From the corner of his eye, he could see Konoha staring at him. He had a smirk on his face along with a cocked eyebrow.

Next to Akaashi, Kuroo smiled, holding out a small, wrapped present. Akaashi's own smile widened as he grabbed it from the man. His heart sped up in excitement, quickly tearing away the wrapper.

Inside the box was a leather journal with a quill pen. They were both so beautiful, and obviously so expensive. With bulged eyes, Akaahsi whipped his head back up to look at Kuroo.

The man was blushing, but his grin never faltered. "Konoha told me how you used to write..."

It was one of Akaashi's dreams to become a writer. Since he was little, he always enjoyed it. There was something so satisfying with creating a story, with getting to see the reactions it pulled from a reader. Somewhere towards the beginning of his first year of high school, Akaashi figured the dream was too good to be true. He settle with working to become a psychologist and- well.... not even that worked out.

His chest swarmed with warmth, a soft smile falling on his face as he ran his fingertips over the pen. It was kind of cheesy, but then again, that's what Akaahsi's loved. He enjoyed the cheesy moments, the cliche aspects of life. He loved it, and- well... maybe he loved Kuroo too.

It was an overwhelming thought, and it had his face flushing more. He's only ever loved one person before (and coincidentally, that person happened to be sitting across from him) and he never imagined that he'd fall in love again. Only this time, the man he loved had somehow chose him too.

When Oikawa began cackling some more, he knew his face was as red as a tomato. "Awe, look at him! Keiji you look so cute, Ugh."

Akaashi glared at the brunet, ignoring as the rest of the group began laughing. "Shut up." He heard Kuroo breath out a laugh next to him and Akaashi's attention was quickly brought back to him. He smiled before wrapping his arm around Kuroo's neck, bringing him in for a kiss. "Thank you," he muttered.

A few people cooed and Akaahsi only felt more embarrassed. Konoha stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt. "Okay! Enough lovey mushy bullshit. We may not be in America, but Keiji is twenty one now. So we gotta get plastered."

Komi rolled his eyes, "no we don't."

"Yes we do!" Oikawa chimed in, adding a lilt to his voice. Iwaizumi and Komi shared a look, the two didn't even know each other, but they suddenly felt a deep connection.

_Why did we fall for a pair of idiots._

Akaashi laughed too, reaching for the coffee table for another shot. Everyone cheered as he knocked it back. Akaashi's never been much of a drinker, but he figured today could be an exception.

The night was spent partying and drinking. And even though Akaashi said he would get plastered, he decided to stop after a few cups. (He trusted Sakusa, he really did, but he'd hate for something to happen to Nobu only for Akaashi to be too drunk to do anything about it).

Currently, he watched from the kitchen as Kuroo and Bokuto were dancing in the living room. They're hands were linked as they tried to spin each other around, obviously too drunk to figure it out. Terushima and Hinata were cheering them on, trying to guide them. Though they were both, once again, too drunk.

On the couch, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sitting together, both holding a cup of wine. Oikawa was saying something, a sly grin on his face as he leaned in towards Iwaizumi. The alpha flushed a bit, rolling his eyes with a soft smile.

The sight made Akaashi smile too. It was nice seeing the two finally together. When he got a call from Oiakwa the other day about the news, he was both pleased and annoyed. Pleased, because they deserved each other, annoyed, because he had to be woken up at three in the morning.

Everyone else was either dancing or lounging around. Akaashi watched it all from the kitchen, a cup of water cradled in his hands. Nobu an Naoko both asleep, huddled next to each other form where they laid next to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Nobu's head was rested in Iwaizumi's lap, and Naoko was curled up against his side. It was a funny sight to see.

Akaashi jumped when he felt a tap on his arm. The water inside his cup sloshed around a bit as he turned to see who was next to him. Kenma jumped himself at Akaahsi's reaction, his cheeks flushing.

"Sorry," he said quietly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Akaashi smiled reassuringly with a shake of his head. "It's fine."

Kenma nodded, shifting on his feet. He looked like he wanted to say something, and after a moment of hesitation, he did. "I'm glad that Kuro has someone like you." Akaashi's eyes widened a bit at the remark. He didn't know Kenma that well, they've only hung out a few times and that was usually when Kuroo was around. One thing Akaashi knew for sure, though, was that the two were very important to each other.

"O-oh... Uhm, thank you. I-I appreciate that."

Kenma shrugged, "it's nothing really. It's just nice seeing him happy, he's never been in a serious relationship before."

Now, that did surprise Akaahsi a bit. Kuroo always seemed so sure of himself, like he always knew what he was doing. The man never once have off the idea that he's never been in a serious relationship. It also made him him question a lot more: why the fuck did Kuroo choose him of all people?!

Kenma must've read his thoughts, because he gave a small smile. "I think you undermine yourself a bit. You're a very kind person, that's easy to tell. And it helps that you're good looking." Akaashi let out a small laugh, his face flushing.

"T-thank you." He hesitated for a moment, eyebrows furrowing. He couldn't help but be curious. "Why hasn't he ever been in a relationship before? Surely Kuroo had a lot of admirers." Akaahsi would actually be offended if his boyfriend didn't. He is quite the charmer.

"I mean, he's had flings. So it's not like that, I just mean he's never been so committed to a relationship before," Kenma frowned, tucking a few loose strands from his ponytail behind his ear. "He kind of gave up on the whole love thing for a while. After his mom and then..."

Akaahsi tilted his head, "what is it?"

“... he had confessed to someone in high school. Someone really important to him and- well, they rejected him. It kind of put a damper on his own self image, Kuro thought that he just wasn't good enough."

Akaashi frowned, his heart aching. Kuroo was more than enough to him. He wondered what it must've been like for Kuroo, how it must've felt every time he rejected the the man himself. To him, it was always fun and games. Akaashi glanced back at Kuroo.

The man was still dancing with Bokuto, only Hinata had joined them. The three were all holding hands, hopping around drunkenly to the music. Kuroo looked so happy, and Akaahsi had a hard time believing he had some part in that.

Next to him, Kenma let out a small huff. "Sorry, I'd isn't mean to damper your party."

"Oh! No, you didn't," Akaashi quickly assured, "it's fine really. I'm enjoying myself."

Kenma nodded with a smile, "I'm glad. Happy birthday, Keiji."

It wasn't long after that that people began to leave. Atsumu and Hinata were the first to go, despite Hinata's slurred protests. Atsumu waved at them, wishing Akaahsi one more happy birthday before the two were gone.

After that, people began to file out throughout the next hour. Soon, it was only him, Kuroo, Bokuto, Kenma, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi. The last two were currently pulling on their coats, getting ready to leave. Oikawa was holding Akaahsi in a tight hug, swaying him around.

"My gorgeous Keiji is getting so big," he cooed drunkenly, smooshing his cheek against Akaashi's temple. Akaahsi laughed as he hugged Oikawa back, patting his shoulder.

"I think you drank to much, Oikawa."

"No! I feel perfefly fline- f-fline- fline- _fuck_!"

Oikawa giggled while Kuroo bust out laughing. Bokuto snickered from where he was leaning on Kenma. Kenma was giving him a death glare, face turning red from the weight piling on him.

"Alright, Oikawa," Iwaizumi chuckled, "we should let him get some sleep. It's getting late."

Oikawa let out a dark chucked, leaning away from Akaashi jsut enough to wink at him. "Oh, I doubt he'll be getting any sleep tonight." He then tilted his head, drunkenly swaying as he gave Kuroo a look while bouncing his eyebrows.

"Oookay," Iwaizumi stressed, wrapping an arm around Oikawa and pulling him away from Akaashi. He nodded at the omega, smiling. "Happy birthday, Akaashi. Good night."

Akaashi waved as they left. Oikawa waved back, so obnoxiously that he almost tipped over. Fortunately Iwaizumi was able to catch him.

"I should probably get Bokuto back," Kenma spoke up. "Are you staying the night here, Kuro?" Kuroo nodded, ruffling Kenma's hair. Kenma glared at him.

Bokuto threw himself at Kuroo, hugging him. "I had so much fun tonight!" He cheered. His words were only slightly slurred, and he didn't seem too drunk. Even for the amount he drank. Kuroo hugged back with a smile, laughing.

After a hug that lasted for at least a minute long Bokuto finally pulled away. Kenma and him approached Akaashi. Kenma nodded, "happy birthday, Keiji." Bokuto nodded at him too, his smile suddenly becoming shy.

"Y-yeah, happy birthday! I'm glad you liked the party."

That's right, Bokuto had helped plan all of this for him. The reminder sent his stomach fluttering, cheeks turning pink. He hesitated for a moment before reaching up, wrapping his arms around the man for a hug.

"Thank you, Bokuto-San. I had a great time."

He felt Bokuto tense up before finally hugging back. Akaashi's heart sped up at the feeling of being in Bokuto's arms. God, this was all he ever wanted when he was in high school. And now he finally got to hug the alpha, it was everything he dreamed it would be.

The house fell quiet after the two left. Nobu was still asleep on the couch, snoring lightly. Akaashi's attention was stolen when Kuroo pulled him closer, hugging him by the waist. Akaashi threw his arms over Kuroo's neck, meeting the man's lips in a kiss. "I'm glad you enjoyed tonight."

"I really did, Kuroo. Thank you."

Kuroo pressed another kiss against Akaashi's lips. "Good. You deserved it."

Akaashi chuckled. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the lovely items Oikawa had gifted him sitting on the kitchen counter. A sly smile spread across his face. "...have you ever used flavored lube?"

This was by far the best birthday Akaashi ever had.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey! In America, it's the 5th of December!! I kid you not, I didn't even plan this. I was editing this chapter last night and it kind of dawned on me that I'd be uploading Akaashi's bday chapter on his bday fkjdhdhd.
> 
> Also!!! I have posted the first chapter of 'We'll Never be Royals' !!!! I'm really excited to start this one too and I hope whoever reads it enjoys it! (:
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	33. Babysitter Adventures

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

Akaashi scurried around the apartment, like he did most mornings while trying to get ready. Nobu sat on the couch eating cereal, pushing Pancakes head away every once in a while when she tried to steal a bite.

It's been a couple of days since his birthday, but he still couldn't shake the amazing feeling it left behind. Sincerely, he really never had been a party person, but that was definitely a party he was going to remember. It was nice, having all his friends around for the day, and it was especially nice getting to spend it with Nobu and Kuroo. (Akaashi would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy Bokuto's company too. Being around the volleyball player always left him feeling giddy, whether he'd admit it or not).

His phone began ringing, and it stopped just as quickly. Akaashi glanced up from where he was pulling in his socks to see Nobu pressing the phone against his ear.

"Hi, Komi-Oji! Uh... yeah, Mama has work today. He's getting ready right now... okay!"

Nobu twisted around on the couch before extending his arm, phone clutched tightly in his grasp. "Mama! Komi-oji what's to talk to you!"

Akaahsi sighed before reaching over to grab the phone. He pressed it between his ear and shoulder as he began pulling on his shoes. "Hey, Haruki. Is Aki on his way? I gotta leave soon." Akaashi grimaced at the sound of two screeching babies, the sound ringing in Akaashi's ear. Komi sounded tired.

"Hey, Kej. I'm so sorry, but both the twins are sick. I don't think Aki can watch Nobu today, I'm so fucking sorry."

Akaashi blinked, eyebrows punched in concern. "Oh.. no it's fine. Are they okay?"

A long, very long sigh. "Yeah, the doctor said they'll be okay. They've just been really pissy about it, I don't think I can't watch them on my own today. Are you sure-"

"It's fine, Haru. I'll see if Kuroo can watch them." Akaahsi did feel bad for having to ask Kuroo. He always did. Hell, Akaashi felt bad just asking Konoha and Komi. "Uhm, I'll let you go. I hope the twins get better soon."

Komi said a quick goodbye with one more apology before hanging up. With a sigh, Akaashi plopped down onto the ground to sit. Nobu bounced on his toes, "do I get to hang out with Kuroo today?"

"Maybe." Hopefully. Akaahsi really couldn't take off work today. As grateful as he was for all the help his friends have been offering, it could feel tiring. He just wanted to feel capable of doing things himself, he hated feeling like some useless muncher.

**Akaashi: hey, would you be able to watch Nobu today? Sorry for it being so last minute.**

**Kuroo: ah fuck. I wish I could, I picked up a double shift today.**

"Shit," Akaashi cursed, he could already feel the start of a headache forming. He was on shift with Koushi today, and he knew Daichi was out of town for training. Akaahsi really couldn't call off work.

Akaashi was just about to send Kuroo a text, telling him it was fine, when Kuroo sent another one.

**Kuroo: but I know somebody who can! He'll be there soon.**

Akaashi frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. His eyes narrowed as he read the text again. Was it somebody he knew? Akaashi wasn't sure if he was comfortable with a stranger watching his kid (even if Kuroo trusted whoever this was).

**Akaashi: who is it?**

Akaashi waited for at least ten minutes for a reply, but never got one. He must be on the road now. Akaashi's frown deepened as he checked the clock. He needed to leave soon if he wanted to make it to work on time.

He let the back of his head thunk against the wall, groaning.

"You okay, mama?"

"I'm fine, Nobu," he murmured. His fingers were buzzing with nerves and if this did end up being a stranger, Akaashi was going to whoop Kuroo's ass. He flinched when there was a heavy knock at the door.

He's got to his feet, grimacing when Pancake began to bark. He shushed her before moving to the door. When he opened it, he really didn't expect to see Bokuto.

The man stood there, shoulders tight. He grinned, though it came a bit stiff and awkward. "H-hey, 'Kaashi!"

"Bokuto!" Nobu squealed, jumping up and down before running up to the man. He clutched onto Bokuto's leg, smiling up at him. "Are you gonna hang out with me today?!"

Bokuto glanced at Akaashi, hesitating on his answer. "Uhhm, I-If 'kaashi's okay with it." Akaashi still stood in place, eyes slightly wide and hand still gripping the doorknob. He really didn't know how he felt about Bokuto watching Nobu. It's not that he didn't trust him... just knowing the alpha would be in his home with his son. It was a little overwhelming.

He did need a babysitter though.

"Uh- yeah," he finally said, eyes turning down to Nobu, "Bokuto-San is going to watch you today, so be good."

It took another moment before Akaashi remembered he had to move out of the way. Clearing his throat, he moved out of the way to let Bokuto in. The volleyball player hesitated before walking in, flinching when Pancake barked at him.

"...I have to leave soon," Akaashi said quietly, "but Uhm... just don't let him eat too many sweets." Bokuto nodded, smiling a little when Nobuyuki whined. "And no nuts," he quickly added, "he's allergic, so... the epipens are above the fridge in case."

Bokuto nodded along, eyes wide as he took in everything Akaashi said. The omega's cheeks flushed, no able to meet Bokuto's instead gaze. "Ok," he chirped, "no nuts and no sweets."

"Maybe some sweets," Nobu added in, grinning sheepishly when Akaahi glared at him. Bokuto barked out a laugh, who he'd caused Nobu to giggle too.

"Well... I'm going now." He nodded his head jerkily before moving to the door. Before he walked out, he turned back to the two. "Thank you... Bokuto-San. I appreciate it, and," he grabbed his notepad form his pocket, quickly scribbling his number on it before hanging it to Bokuto, "please call me if something happens."

Bokuto watched as Akaashi quickly left. It was only then that it hit him, this was the first time he was alone with Nobu. Although he was just here a couple days ago, he felt like he was in an entirely different place. He looked around from where he stood. It seemed a bit messier than Bokuto would've thought, toys skewed around the place and dishes piling in the sink.

He couldn't really blame Akaashi, though. From what he heard form Kuroo, the boy never stopped working. He must be exhausted.

He watched as Nobu climbed onto the couch, patting the spot next to him for Pancake to jump up. The dog still seemed young, though she was bigger than Nobuyuki. The boy giggled when pancake began licking his face. He then twisted around to grin at Bokuto.

"Do you wanna watch Tv?"

"O-oh, sure." He awkwardly made his way over before sitting next to the little boy. Nobu hummed happily as he watched tv, a hand settled on to of Pancake's head, which's as resting in Nobu's lap.

Bokuto didn't know too much about Nobuyuki, he barely knew what the boy was like. When Kuroo texted him, asking him if he wanted to watch Akaashi's son, he was a fair amount of both nervous and excited. He's been dying to get to know Nobuyuki, but he was scared of fucking up. He'd hate for Akaashi to hate him, that sounded far worse than death if Bokuto was being honest.

But now he sat here, sitting on Akaashi's couch with his son and... well, he didn't know how to feel anymore. The boy was a little calmer than he expected him to be, every time he's seen Nobu, he's always been pretty hyper. Not that Bokuto was complaining, he was hyper himself.

"So... is this your favorite show?" Bokuto finally asked, briefly glancing at the Tv. It was a cartoon. Nobuyuki shrugged his shoulders, giggling when pancake licked at his fingers.

"No. But I like all the colors! Mama likes to watch boring shows."

Bokuto chuckled, watching as Nobu's nose scrunched up in a pout. He's seen Akaashi make the face many times, both in the past and now in the present. Sometimes he felt creepy, for how much he's watched Akaashi. But sometimes it's so hard, it's almost like Akaashi's a magnet. Every time he walks in a room, Bokuto can't pull his eyes away.

"I like colorful shows too," Bokuto nodded his head. "My favorite show is Rug rats, it's what I watched growing up!"

"Ooh! Mama likes that show too, he won't admit it though. Konoha-oji told me."

It was funny hearing someone refer to Konoha as such. It made Bokuto snicker a little. Back in highschool, Bokuto had a hard time seeing Konoha as an uncle, let alone a father. (Jesus, Bokuto can't even wrap his head around that either).

"So, Nobu... what do you usually do when Akaashi- uh, y-your _mama_ is at work?"

Nobu hummed in though, his brows scrunching while he tapped at his chin. Pancake tried reaching up to lick at it. " _Well_ , With Konoha-oji and Komi-oji, we usually stay home. Sometimes we'll watch movies or play board games. Kuroo takes me out for ice cream a lot! And sometimes we'll go to the park or an arcade. Mama tells him to stop 'spoiling me'.... whatever that means."

Bokuto huffed out a laugh. Kuroo's always been good with kids, and he's also really good at spoiling them. Bokuto's not sure how the man hasn't gone broke yet, considering how many gifts he buys for his younger cousins. Bokuto was decent with kids too, though he wasn't as good at reading them like Kuroo. The other alpha always was good at knowing what they wanted and he was always good at taking care of them. Bokuto's a lot better at having fun with them, it was easy hanging with children... which probably sounded really childish now that he's thinking about it.

"What are we gonna do, Bokuto?" Nobu blinked up at him with wide eyes, excitement sparkling in them. This time, it was Bokuto's turn to think.

"Hmm... have you ever played volleyball?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit late, sorry! I've had a pretty busy day today and I really didn't expect it. But I can happily tell you that this is the official start of BokuAka!!! Gkjdhdhf I'm SOOOO excited!!! I hope you guys are ready for a wild ride. Things really start to get bumpy from here. (:


	34. A Dinner Deal

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

Akaashi stifled a yawn with his hand as he trudged up the stairs in his apartment building. His eyes felt heavy, his muscles even heavier. He really didn't expect the diner to be so busy, and his double shift felt much more exhausting than usual. Not only did he deal with more than a handful of agitated customers and a cup of scorching coffee being thrown at him, but he had to deal with training a new employee too. Suddenly, Akaashi felt all to aware of how Iwaizumi felt towards Lev.

It's not that Futakuchi was a bad waiter, no, in fact, he was a very good waiter. He was charming and kind when he needed to be and he did a very well job as memorizing the menu. It was the constant flirting that nearly did it for Akaashi. Mostly, it was just Futakuchi's personality and it was mostly fun and games. It still didn't make it any less annoying. Now, Akaashi was well acquainted when it came to people flirting with him while he was on the job. He's dealt with plenty of it at the bar, and even from customers at the diner.

Kuroo being his number one example.

But with the knowledge that he would have to spend a good amount of time with the kid... Akaahsi rolled with eyes with a groan. He dug around in his coat pocket before pulling out his keys. He swung the door open, quietly just in case Nobuyuki was asleep.

Much to his surprise (and horror), the apartment was empty. Akaashi blinked from where he stood in the doorway. All the lights were off and there wasn't a single peep. Akaashi walked in hastily, not even bothering with the door.

"Bokuto-San?"

He didn't receive an answer and he flicked on the lights. Nobu's shows were gone by the front door and oddly, the toys that were usually spewed across the floor were picked up. In the kitchen, the piling dishes were all cleaned and put away. Akaashi didn't have time to think too much about it though, because Nobu and Bokuto were nowhere to be found.

Panic spiked in his chest as he threw his keys unceremoniously onto the counter. "Nobu?!" Before his thoughts could spiral, he heard a pair of heavy footsteps from outside the hall, accompanied with Bokuto's chirpy voice. Akaashi slumped with relief as he watched the two boys walked through the open door.

Bokuto beamed at him, "hey, 'Kaashi!" Nobu was grinning at him to from where he was being held by Bokuto. Despite the boy being five, Bokuto held him in one arm with ease. It was no surprise really, considering the man was an athlete.

"Mama! I got to play volleyball today!"

Akaahsi blinked, eyes darting between the two. "O-oh... did you have fun?" Nobu nodded before squirming out of Bokuto's hold. He bounded over to Akaashi before jumping up and down. "I wanna be a volleyball player like Bokuto! It was so cool, mama!"

Akaashi could help but let out a quite laugh as he knelt down. He brushed the boy's hair out of his face, smiling fondly. "I'm happy you had fun today. I think you need a bath, though."

Nobu whined, "awe I don't want one. I wanna play more!" Akaashi quirked a brow, he really didn't need a tantrum right now. He was tired enough.

"It's okay, Nobu," Bokuto chimed in, "we can play more tomorrow!" He then quickly looked at Akaashi, his cheeks flushing a little as he became a bit more bashful. "W-well... if you're okay with that, 'Kaashi."

Nobu folded his hands together and jutted out his bottom lip. "Please!"

With a sigh, Akaashi nodded. "That's fine. I have a shift at the bar tomorrow, though, so I won't get home until later-"

"That's fine," Bokuto reassured in his usual ubeat voice, "I can watch him. I had fun with him today!"

Akaashi's lips twitched into a small smile as he nodded again, his stomach fluttering. He quickly cleared his throat before standing up. "Uhm- oh. Right, hold on." He clambered over to one of the kitchen drawers before pulling out a tin box. Bokuto watched curiously from behind him as he opened it up.

Akaashi's cheeks flushed a bit at all the wadded up and crumbled money stored in it. It was where he kept everything he had, and he kept a separate box of money in his bedroom that was strictly used for emergencies. It was embarrassing, as he fished through the money. Bokuto probably made more each game than what Akaashi man in a month. "Uhm... I-It's not much, but," he smoothed out a twenty before holding it out for Bokuto to take. "This is for watching Nobu."

Bokuto stared at the twenty with a confused expression. He blinked, head tilting. "Why are you paying me?"

Akaashi shrugged, timidly staring at the ground. "B-because... you took the time out of your day to watch my son."

Bokuto then frowned, "you don't have to pay me, 'Kaashi. I was happy to help." Akaashi's lips pressed into a thin line, his cheeks turning into a light shade of red. He had to pay back Bokuto somehow, or else he'd feel incredibly guilty. Sure, Bokuto says he was happy to do so, but that doesn't mean he could've been doing something better with his day off.

"I insist, please take the money."

"I'm not gonna take it, 'Kaashi!" Bokuto didn't sound angry, but he definitely sounded bewildered. Akaashi let out a frustrated sigh, his hand falling to his side. "W-well, you have to let me pay you back somehow... have you eaten yet? I'll cook you dinner."

Much to Akaashi's dismay, Bokuto's frown only deepened. "You don't have to do that, you've had a long day." He then beamed, "here! Let me cook dinner for _you_!"

He couldn't be serious.

Akaashi balked at Bokuto, his mouth falling open with the pure illogical thinking of this man. "But that defeats the purpose of me paying you back, Bokuto-San" he stressed, and he wasn't sure if he was frustrated or amused anymore.

He watched as Bokuto walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge to look for whatever ingredients he needed. "I already told you! You don't have to pay me back, I had fun today. If you give Nobu a bath, then I'll cook dinner for you guys."

Akaashi wanted to protest, to argue with Bokuto because this- this was completely insane. But the man was already setting stuff out, turning the stove on and placing a pan over it. "I-" he started, though he didn't really know where he was going with it. He blinked, mouth still open before clamping it shut. "Fine," he muttered before leading Nobuyuki to the bath.

He lead Nobuyuki into the bathroom before starting the bath. The whole time, he couldn't seem to keep focus. He sat on the floor while Nobu put shampoo in his own hair, humming a song to himself. From outside the bathroom, Akaashi could hear Bokuto moving around in the kitchen, preparing food.

Akaashi rested his arms on the edge of the tub, then rested his chin on top of his arms. He watched as Nobuyuki tried to pile up the bubbly soap, placing it on top of his head. He grinned, "look mama! It's a hat."

Akaashi chuckled, scooping some soap onto his finger before poking Nobu's nose. The boy giggled, wiping away the soap that settled on his nose. "So you had fun playing volleyball today?"

"Yeah!" Nobu nodded his head so fast that the soap on top toppled over. "It was so cool! Bokuto took me to the park and he thought me how to pass the ball. I tried hitting it like Bokuto would-" Nobu made the motion like he was spiking a ball, water splashing. Akaashi flinched when some of it hit him in the face. Nobu sheepishly grinned, "sorry."

Akaahsi shook his head as he wiped off the water. "It's fine, did you hit it?"

Nobu then pouted a bit, "no. I kept in missing it," he then perked up a bit more, "but Bokuto said that we can practice more next time he hangs out with me. He even said Hinata can play with us!"

Akaashi smiled at that, chuckling. "That's good... c'mon, let finish washing up." Nobu nodded and soon, he was out of the tub drying off. Once he was dressed in his pajamas, the two walked back out into the kitchen. Bokuto was setting down three plates on the kotatsu. It looked like an American dish, and it smelt amazing. Akaashi could feel his own stomach grumble.

"Yay!" Nobu cheered before slipping over to the kotatsu. "I'm starving!"

Akaashi scowled as he sat down, Nobu crawling into his lap. "That's not what you say."

"Oh- right. Thank you, Bokuto!"

Bokuto grinned as he sat down across from them. "No problem. I hope it's okay, I learned quit a few dishes while I was staying in America!"

Akashi glanced up from where he was cutting Nobu's food, his interest peaked. He's always thought about what it would be like to explore the states. "You went to America? What's it like?"

"Yeah! I went my last year for college volleyball. It was how I got scouted out. It was really cool there. They've got so much food... although, they also have some weird traditions. Oh man, 'Kaashi, you should see the _size_ of their fast food!"

Akaahsi huffed out a laugh, earning a bright grin in return. Nobu poked at the food on his plate, giving it a skeptical look. He shrugged before shoving a piece in his mouth. "Mama wants to go to New York. _I_ want to go to Disney world."

Bokuto nodded, "didn't got o New York, but my dad has! He went for a business trip before and brought me back a little statue of a green lady."

Akaashi blinked, eyebrows raising before snickering. "You mean the Statue of Liberty?"

"That's the one! Man, you're pretty smart, 'Kaashi. You always have been though."

Akaahsi could feel his cheeks redden at the compliment. He's had plenty of people compliment him like that, and he's had many more compliment him in other ways less innocent. But he still found himself flustered at the simple comment coming from Bokuto. The man was just so honest and open about everything, he never hesitated to speak what was on his mind.

"I'm hardly... I don't even have a diploma."

Bokuto hummed, briefly glancing at Nobu before shrugging. "That doesn't mean you're not smart. That's just a paper. I got a diploma but I'm nowhere near as smart as you."

"Mama is the smartest!" Nobu cheered, cheeks stuffed with food. "He always knows how to solve everything." Akaashi ruffled Nobuyuki's hair, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Just eat your food. And don't talk with food in your mouth, we've talked about this."

Nobu grumbled a bit, but listened nonetheless. Bokuto barked out a laugh, eyeing the two in amusement. The more Bokuto got to know both Akaashi and Nobu, the more he noticed how alike they were. Like how they were both stubborn and sassy. It was cute.

The three got to talk a while, about this and that. Most of the talking came from Bokuto and Nobu, not like Akaashi minded. It was nice, being in a setting around Bokuto where he didn't feel so overwhelmed. Here, in Akaashi's home, the alpha didn't seem as intimidating and his presence didn't take up the whole space. As much as he loved seeing Bokuto at his brightest, it was also nice being able to talk to him without the extra audience. Sitting with him, in the small apartment, was almost calming. It was such a contract compared to seeing Bokuto in a public scene, or seeing him on tv while he played his games.

In fact, Akaashi grew so comfortable sitting there listening to his son and Bokuto chat, that he didn't realize how late it was. It was just passed midnight and Akaashi could feel himself dozing off just the slightest. Bokuto must've noticed this as he checked the time on his phone. He huffed out a surprised gasp, "shit! I'm sorry, 'Kaashi, I didn't mean to keep you up so late. You must be exhausted."

Akaashi shook his head, smile lazy and eyelids heavy as he blinked. "It's fine, Bokuto-San. I enjoyed your company." Nobu whined as Bokuto stood up.

"Awe! I'm not tired yet!"

"Don't worry, little dude. We can hang out more next time I'm over." Nobu only whined more, crossing his arms in a pout as he nodded his head.

"Fine," he grumbled. With tired limbs, Akaashi stood up, Nobu stood up. He huffed a bit, Nobu was getting too heavy for him. Akaashi never was the strongest person.

He dole led Bokuto to the door so he could see him out. After pulling on his jacket and shoes, Bokuto opened the front door. He turned back to face Akaashi, his smile more timid now. "It was nice seeing you," he said after a moment.

Akaashi nodded, smiling himself. "Likewise, thank you again for the help."

"No problem! I'm more than happy to watch Nobu again. And next time I'll even let you cook!"

Akaashi nodded with a slight laugh, "that sounds fair... I'll see you around, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto nodded and the two fell silent for a meant before Bokuto's as walking out the door. He turned to wave at Akaashi once more before he left. Akaashi let out a heavy sigh, and it was only then he feel feel how quickly his heartbeat was. On his shoulder, Nobu had fallen asleep, drooling slightly. Akaashi smiled sweetly at the sleeping boy, brushing his hair out of his face before closing the front door.

As he made his way to the bedroom, his eyes landed on the seasonal tickets Bokuto had gifted him. He smiled some more, his heart fluttering. Maybe he would see when their next game was.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is late!! I hope to make it up to you guys this week though. I wanna try to get to the Christmas chapter by Christmas, so there may be multiple updates this weeks (: 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm so happy I finally get to write more of Bokuto. Look out for more updates!


	35. Volleyball!

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THRITY FIVE

Being back at a volleyball game was something Akaashi never really expected. At one point, it was something Akaashi hoped he didn't have to be at. But here he was, standing in a stadium, preparing himself to watch Bokuto play, just like he used to in high school. But this time, it was far more grander than any volleyball court Akaashi has ever stepped in. Although the court was the same size, the bleachers went on forever. And nearly all the seats were filled. There were so many people, that the murmur of conversation almost sounded like a jumbled mess of yelling. The ground vibrated with all the noise.

Music played from speakers that Akaashi couldn't quite see. They were hidden up in the high ceiling, offering a pleasant wait for the match. On the floor, people were setting up the net while others were working with cameras and news reporters. A few volleyball players were already out in uniform while they were interviewed by the reporters. From the stands, Akaashi could hear people screaming names of the players, trying to gain their attention. He spotted Atsumu, who was currently talking into a microphone with his normal smug grin.

It was all a little overwhelming and Akaashi briefly wondered how anyone could play under such pressure. He almost got caught up in admiring the court, but he was quickly brought back when Nobuyuki's shook the hand that he was holding. "Mama! Where's Kuroo?"

Akaashi blinked, glancing out at the stands. He was struck with a sudden panic at the realization that he was going to have to find the man in the swarm of people. "Uhm..." he flinched when he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly pulled it out to find a text from Kuroo. He huffed out a laugh, sometimes it was like the man was reading his mind.

"He's out by the concessions. Let's go find him."

Nobuyuki cheered. "Yeah! Can I get some food?"

"Sure." Fortunately, it was a lot less busier outside of the stadium. People still lingered, but it was mostly organized. The majority of people were in line to get food. There were quite a few concessions, but it didn't take long before Akaashi spotted Kuroo.

He maneuvered through the people, offering small apologies. Akaashi gripped tightly onto Nobu's hand, making sure he made it through the crowd with him. The last thing Akaashi needed was to lose his son in this mess.

Kuroo was standing off to the side at an Onigiri shop called Onigiri Miya. The man he was talking to looked almost exactly like Atsumu. The differences were small, but the similarities were enough to get the two confused.

That must be Osamu.

Quietly, he approached the two, hoping not to interrupt their conversation. Osamu spotted him first and he must have known who he was. The man offered Akaashi a small nod of his head with a smile. Kuroo turned at the motion, grinning when he spotted the two. Nobu let go of Akaashi's hand and ran to the man.

"Kuroo!"

Kuroo picked up Nobu the moment he reached him, ruffling his hair. "Hey, Nobu! How are you?"

"I'm so excited! I've never been to a volleyball game before."

"Oh? Then you're gonna have a blast. You want a snack?" Kuroo smiled at Akaashi, pulling him closer by his hand before wrapping an arm around his waist. He pressed a kiss to the omega's cheek. "Hey, baby."

"Can I have some Onigiri, mama?" Akaashi nodded, smiling as he leaned further into Kuroo. Nobu cheered loudly.

Osamu chuckled before reaching behind the counter. "What kinda Onigiri do ya like?" Nobu turned to Osamu, opening his mouth to speak. He froze when he saw Osamu, though, blinking. His face went blank before his eyebrows furrowed.

"...Atsumu?"

Osamu and Kuroo barked out a laugh, Kuroo's being much louder. Nobu looked only more confused at the reaction and Akaashi let out a sigh. "This is Osamu, Nobu," Kuroo informed, "Atsumu's twin brother."

Nobu gasped, "ohhh. That's so cool!"

Akaahsi chuckled before turning to Osamu. "It's nice to meet you Osamu-San." The man smiled.

"You as well. I've heard quite a bit about you."

"All good things," Kuroo said with a wink. Akaashi blushed, rolling his eyes.

After ordering their food (which Osamu instead on giving them for free), the three made their way back into the stadium. Just on time for the players to walk out.

They found seats somewhere in the middle, Nobu having to sit on Akaashi's lap. The boy wouldn't stop moving around, bouncing in excitement. He pointed down at the court, eyes widening. "There's Bokuto! And Hinata!"

On the court, Bokuto, Hinata, Atsumu, Sakusa and the rest of their team were huddled together. They only stayed huddled for a moment before the announcers came over the speakers and one by one, the starters were called out.

The other team went first. When it was time for their team, the crowd grew louder. Each time one of the players were introduced, there was a wave of cheers. Akaashi could feel his heart beating in his chest, the rapid pace of it would have been startling if he were anywhere else. It only seemed to speed up more when they called out Bokuto's name. The roars of cheering rung in Akaashi's ears as Bokuto ran out into the court. He was grinning so widely, his eyes bright.

Even then, he still seemed so much more mature than when he was in high school. Back then, the presence Bokuto held on the court was immaculate, but now, it felt even stronger. It felt like all eyes were on him.

Bokuto slowed to a stop on the court and his eyes began to search the crowd. His eyes first landed on Kuroo and his smile brightened by ten-holds. His arms shot out, his pointer fingers directed right at Kuroo. Akaahsi heard Kuroo let out a laugh next to him before he copied the motion. Even from where they sat, Akaashi could see the shake in Bokuto's shoulders as he laughed.

He began to smile himself, the sight so contagious. But then those gold eyes flicked over to him and Akaashi suddenly felt like he couldn't breath.

Bokuto looked surprised, even though he was the one to give Akaashi the tickets in the first place. His surprise only lasted a moment before he was smiling, waving as he looked between him and Nobu.

Nobu waved back, arms swinging wildly. "Bokuto!" He cheered loudly, like the man would hear him. A few people around them, who had noticed Bokuto's gaze on them, had turned to look at Kuroo and Akaashi. Akaashi's cheeks flushed and he gave a shy wave to Bokuto. Then, the whistle blew and the game began.

And it was amazing.

Akaashi couldn't look away the whole time. Bokuto was nothing less of amazing. In the court, he shined. Everything he did was so genuine, so full of confidence and determination. Never once did he falter.

Every score he made, it was with a powerful blow. The crowd would cheer, while some would boo. But even then, it didn't stop Bokuto from smiling. It was a beautiful sight, one that Akaashi didn't realize he missed so much.

And in the end, they won. Akaashi felt so proud, his chest tight as he watched Bokuto and the rest of the team cheer together.

Next to him, Kuroo was cheering to, Nobu on his shoulders. "Hell yeah!" Kuroo shouted, though it got frowned out in the rest of the cheering. With a small laugh, Akaashi stood up, his body buzzing with excitement from the match. Kuroo turned to Akaashi and grabbed his hand. "Let's head down to congratulate them."

"Are we allowed to do that?" Akaashi asked, eyebrows furrowing. Kuroo snickered.

"I have no idea, but I do all the time. Let go!" Kuroo held his hand the whole way. It was comforting, being able to stay close to the man while they fought through the crowd. Even though he was happy to have come, to have been able to witness such an amazing game, he still had an itch of paranoia. He kept looking over his shoulder, eyes scanning the crowd like he would run into a certain familiar face. One he definitely didn't want to see.

They made it out of the stadium and to the locker rooms. Most of the guys was already out and dressed. Bokuto spotted them immediately and grinned. "Kuroo, 'Kaashi! Nobu!"

Hinata gasped at the mention of Nobuyuki, his hands shooting out. "Nobuyuki!" Kuroo set Nobu off his shoulders so the boy could run up to the team. "You got to see me play!"

Once they reached the team, Kuroo pulled Bokuto into a hug. "You did amazing, Bo!" When they pulled away from the hug, Bokuto nodded with a happy grin.

"I did, didn't I! Man, I scored so much! Did you see that straight?! Man, the looks on the blockers faces."

Kuroo grimaced, he's had to block one to many of Bokuto's spikes. "I think I have to sympathize with them on this one, Bo."

Bokuto looked like he wanted to argue, but his attention was stolen when his eyes flicked over to Akaashi again. "O-oh! Hey, 'Kaashi!"

Akaashi smiled, his fingers twisting each other. "Hello, Bokuto-San. You did really well today."

Bokuto blinked, mouth agape slightly. His ears tinted red. Akaahsi glanced at Kuroo, who was now in a somewhat passive aggressive conversation with Atsumu. "Y-you think?" Bokuto asked sheepishly. He let out a small laugh, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Akaashi nodded, his smile widening a bit more. "I do. I still don't know much about Volleyball, but I do believe you did amazing."

Bokuto's smile only widened at that and the flush apread to his cheeks. "T-thanks! I'm glad you got to come watch. This was our last game before spring- but don't worry! Your season passes are still valid through the springtime too. A-and when those expire I'll just get you new ones!"

Akaashi let out a quite laugh, "thank you, Bokuto-San. But please don't spend your money on me."

Kuroo came back over to them, throwing an arm around both of their shoulders. "'Kaashi, Nobu, and I were gonna go out for some food. Wanna come, Bo?"

Akaashi didn’t think it was possible, but Bokuto only seemed to brighten up even more. "Sure!”

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yayy! I'm gonna try real hard to get another chapter in today so hang with me. It may not be until around midnight, but I will try. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	36. Signing Pictures and Stealing Dessert

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

They settled on a small diner just down the road from the stadium. They sat in a booth by a window, hot chocolates set in front of them. Except for Akaashi, who got a black coffee instead. Bokuto had given him the most bewildered look when he ordered it, asking the omega how he could like such a bitter drink.

Nobu nodded his head along (even though he's never tried it before). "I just don't like sweet things," he had reasoned, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly as he sipped his scorching coffee. Bokuto only blinked at him, mouth hung open.

Now, they were just waiting on there food.

Nobu was coloring on a piece of paper their waitress had given them. Kuroo sat next to him, coloring his own picture on the corner of the paper. Nobu glanced at it before pouting. "Kuroo! Monkeys can't be blue!"

Kuroo shrugged, biting his tongue through his smile. "They can be. I've actually seen one before."

Nobu stopped coloring, his eyes widening. He stared at Kuroo skeptically, "...really?" Kuroo hummed, nodding his head with a smug smile.

"I have. In fact, he was my pet monkey when I was growing up." Nobuyuki gasped, his mouth falling open in astonishment.

Bokuto covered his mouth, trying to keep his snickering to himself. Akaashi just glared, kicking Kuroo's leg beneath the table. The man yelped out a laugh. "Stop messing with him," he scolded.

Nobu glanced between the two before scowling. He crossed his arms, "hey, you lied to me!" Kuroo continued to laugh, Bokuto snickering a bit to himself. Akaashi rolled his eyes before leaning forward a bit.

"Don't worry, Nobu. You can have Kuroo's dessert."

Nobu cheered while Kuroo whined, pouting at Akaashi. He reached across the table and grabbed Akashi's hand, kissing it. "I'm sorry my sweet Angel. I was only playing."

Nobuyuki shook his head, "nope. It's been decided already. I get your dessert."

Kuroo gawked at the boy, "that's unfair!" Akaashi sputtered out a quiet laugh, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. Kuroo turned to him, smiling fondly.

"Kuroo, you have to sign your picture."

Kuroo hummed, glancing down to where Nobu was signing his name next to he owl he drew. Bokuto had requested it. Once he finished, he showed it to Kuroo. "Like this!"

Kuroo hummed, "oh, okay." Nobu leaned in closely to watch as Kuroo sighed his name next to his blue monkey. Once he was done, Nobu wounded it out.

"Tets...ur _ou_. Ooh, Tetsurou! I like you're first name better. It sounds a lot nicer than Kuroo."

"Nobu," Akaashi scowled, "don't be rude." Kuroo only laughed ruffling Nobuyuki's hair. "It's fine, 'Kaashi. I like Tetsurou better too."

"I'm gonna call you Testurou from now on!" Nobuyuki declared with a clap of his hands. Akaahsi just sighed. With a smirk, Kuroo turned to Akaashi.

"Y'know, you can call me Tetsurou too. And I can call you Keiji!"

Akaahsi blushed, jabbing Kuroo's foot again beneath the table. And once again, Kuroo yelped. Bokuto laughed, shaking his head. He couldn't stop smiling. At first, Bokuto was a little unsure of third wheeling the couple. He thought he'd feel jealous, or left out. And... yeah, maybe he felt a hit left out, but with the passed couple of weeks, he's got to know Akaashi a lot more through babysitting Nobu. Every time he did, they would end the night with eating dinner and they'd talk for at least an hour.

"Angel," Kuroo whined, "you're being so mean to me right now. No, can you believe this? My boyfriend is kicking my ass!"

"I mean," Bokuto started, waving his hand around matter of factly, "it was only a matter of time. I'm surprised Akaashi's gone this far without clobbering you in the head." Akaashi snickered, a pleased smile on his face.

It had Bokuto smiling to, his cheeks flushing a little at the sight. Kuroo just continued to pout. "My boyfriend and best friend... both gaming up on me. At least I got you, Nobu."

Nobu shook his head, beginning to draw another picture, "no. I'm on Mama's side."

"Wow," Kuroo deadpanned.

The four all laughed, their giggling filling the diner in a nice way. Bokuto hoped they could do this more often. Normally, after a game, he'd go out with his teammates to a bar or club. And as fun as that could be, he normally didn't drink and he usually found himself waiting for the night to be over. But now, he could hardly stand the thought of the night ending. He hoped this could be a new thing, that after the winter break was over, they could do this after every game.

And after they were full of the food they ate, pulling on their jackets to go back outside, he expressed this. "We should do this more often," he chirped.

Kuroo nodded, agreeing almost immediately. "Hell yeah." Bokuto turned to Akaashi to gauge his reaction. The boy flinched a little when he noticed Bokuto was staring at him. He saw Akaashi's ears tinted red and he shyly looked at the ground. Even now, though they were closer as friends, the omega would still go shy on him sometimes. With a nod, Akaashi, "I'd like that."

"Me too!" Nobu shouted.

The three made their way down the street, Kaashi holding Nobu's hand and Kuroo's in his his other hand. Kuroo had his free arm thrown over Bokuto's shoulders.

"Yo, Bo, when are we heading back home for Christmas, I gotta call my work ahead of time."

Akaashi glanced up, for a moment, he almost forgot he'd be spending Christmas at Bokuto's home. It was just a little more than a week away and the sudden realization had his heart pumping faster with nerves.

"Christmas Eve. I couldn't find any tickets any earlier, so we're gonna stay a few days after Christmas to make up for it."

Kuroo nodded, "oh, cool. I got that day off," he turned to Akaashi, "is that good with you, Angel?"

"Uhm, yeah. I think that should be good."

Bokuto grinned, "great! Man, I can't wait for Christmas."

"Christmas is my favorite holiday," Nobu said with a bright smile. He giggled, "last year Santa came to our house!"

Akaashi chuckled before speaking to the two alphas in a lower voice. "Aki." The two nodded with understanding 'oh's'.

The three walked all the way to Akaashi's apartment. Akaashi felt a bit disappointed that the day was already over. He had a lot more fun than he thought he would and for once, he wasn't quite ready to call it a quits. But with the knowledge that they would be doing this again, he smiled at the though.

He turned to Bokuto and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you for lunch, Bokuto-San, and again, good job on the game. I had fun watching."

"Yeah, good job, Bo," Kuroo agreed. Bokuto grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks. And I'll see you tomorrow!"

With a few more farewells, Bokuto was leaving. The three made there way up to the apartment. The moment they hit the couch, Nobu was falling asleep. It wasn't quite dark out, but the fun must have tired him out. Akaashi smiled as he snuggled up against Kuroo, his feet tucked beneath him. "I had fun today."

Kuroo kissed his forehand, pulling him closer. "Good. I'm so happy you and Bo have been getting along- not that you guys never have, you guys are always so awkward around each other." Akaahsi blushed.

"Shut up."

"It's true! I'll never understand it. I've never seen Bokuto like that around someone. But hey, that's the past now."

Akaashi lifted his head to smile at Kuroo, his face soft. He kissed the man and Kuroo happily kissed back. When he pulled away, he did with a slight blush. "You know... I didn't actually mind if you call me by my first name."

Kuroo gasped, his eye slighting up. "Yeah? And you'll call me by mine?" Akaashi pressed his lips in a thin line. Of course he wanted to, but Akaahsi always had troubles calling people by their first name. Even for Konoha, who he's known his whole life, it took Akaashi forever people he started addressing him as Akinori. And for certain people, he could call them their first name everyone once in a while. But with Kuroo, calling him by his name seemed so much more intimate. Maybe it was supposed to be.

"...maybe."

"Awe, please!"

Akaashi halter playfully, "I said maybe."

Kuroo pouted, but didn't press the subject. " _Fine_ , but you're my Keiji now." Akaashi couldn't help but laugh, snuggling back against Kuroo. After a moment of silence, Akaashi spoke again in a quiet voice.

"Testurou."

Kuroo gasped, a sound almost like a squeal leaving his lips as he shouted out, "Keiji!" And god, Akaashi really did love Kuroo. But for some reason... he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

And maybe, just maybe, he knew why.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh man. Okay okay. I wrote this so fast I'm so sorry if there's any mistakes I missed. I hope you enjoyed it! It's mostly just a filler episode, but yeh. (:


	37. Mistletoe Mishaps

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

Bokuto tapped his foot against the ground, his glove clad hands shoved inside the pockets of his winter coat. He listened as the intercom spoke above him and throughout the train station.

It was a lot busier than usual, considering it was the holidays. People shoved and pushed passed each other; luckily, Bokuto found himself a spot to stand safely next to one of the platforms. Their train left in half an hour, and he would already be on board if it weren't for Kuroo and Akaashi running late.

He doesn't mind really, he just can't wait to be on the train and sleeping. Bokuto readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, huffing out a breath.

To be honest, he wasn't quite sure how ready he was for the holidays. Normally, they were his favorite time of the year. But this year... now don't get him wrong, he was beyond happy that Akaashi was joining them. In fact, it was pretty exciting, knowing he was going to get to spend the holidays with his high school crush (and current crush, but we don't talk about that).

The problem was himself. Bokuto wasn't sure just how long he could handle being around the omega without wanting to kiss him, to hold him. It was already hard enough during their little dinners. Spending time with Akaashi has both been heaven and hell. Within the last month, he's gotten to know so much more about the boy and Nobu. He's got to see sides of him he never thought he'd see, but it only made it harder. It felt like he was falling in love a bit more every time Akaashi would speak to him, touch him, even look at him. It sent that same spark through his body like when he was in high school, the excitement he felt every time he looked over to the boy to see him staring back.

It had given Bokuto hope back then, he thought maybe it was a sign that Akaashi liked him. He thought maybe that was his way of knowing he got a chance. But every time he tried to approached him, Akaashi would run off in the other direction, every time Bokuto would make eye contact with him, he would turn away. He should've taken those as his answer, because it was obvious Akaashi was just fine without him.

That was even more evident now, as he spotted Kuroo and Akaashi walking towards them. They were huddled close, talking to one another while Nobuyuki clung onto Kuroo's back. There was a soft smile on Akaashi's face as he looked up at Kuroo, who was going on about something obviously exciting. Nobu looked just as invested, eyes wide as he nodded along with whatever Kuroo was saying.

The three of them were bundled up in their winter attire. Kuroo was in his typical all black and Bokuto couldn't help but snicker. He had a suitcase dragging behind him. Nobu had a puffy, blue coat on with an orange hat. The boys cheeks were red from the cold weather.

And Akaashi, well... he was breathtaking. As usual. He was in a long, tan coat, one that contrasted against his milky skin beautifully. And he had a soft pink scarf around his neck, coming all the way up to cover his chin. Like Nobu, his cheeks were rosy and pink. Bokuto could feel his heart flutter inside his chest, and he realized he'll probably never get over the feeling in his chest every time he see's the omega.

They looked happy, and so so perfect.

Akaashi was the first one to see him, and his smile widened just a bit as he waved. Bokuto grinned, waving back rather obnoxiously. "Hey hey!" Kuroo grinned just as big and Nobu cheered loudly.

"Koutarou!"

That was also a new thing. Nobu seemed to have grown a liking to Bokuto's fist name. He claimed that because he called Kuroo by his given name, he had to call Bokuto by his given name too. It only started recently, but Bokuto would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Maybe it just made him feel like he belonged somehow.

Nobu jumped down from Kuroo's back and began running up to him. He nearly slipped on some ice and the look on Akaashi's face nearly had him on his ass laughing. "Shit 'Kaashi!" He laughed out, holding his stomach, "you looked like you just saw a ghost!"

Akaashi glared at Nobu when the two caught up to them, fixing the hat on his head. "Be careful, Nobuyuki. You'll bust your head."

Bokuto picked up the boy, who giggled as he set him on his shoulders. Just then, the intercom came over, calling last call for their train. Akaashi tugged on Kuroo's coat. "We should probably get on, it'd be a shame if we missed our train." Kuroo nodded, grabbing the bag of presents from Akaashi. The four made their way to load up on the train, nodding to the couple of crew members that took their bags to load them up.

It was a lot warmer in the train and Bokuto immediately took his coat off, sighing in relief. He hated winter. Nobu did the same thing, only with more struggle. After a minute of struggling, Akaashi finally leaned down to help him out of the puffy coat.

Once out of his coat, Nobu took the seat next to Bokuto. "Can I sit next to you, Koutarou?"

Bokuto grinned, "sure! Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Yeah! Mama got me a present and I can't wait to open it," he then gasped, leaning in to whisper, "maybe it's another dog."

"It's not a dog," Akaashi deadpanned, sitting in the seat across from the two. Kuroo sat next to him, laying his head on Akaashi's shoulder.

Nobuyuki whined. "Awe! But Pancake needs a friend! Don't you think, Testurou?"

Akaashi glared at Kuroo, an obvious warning not to egg on the boy. They had a bad habit of ganging up on Akaashi. Kuroo grinned sheepishly before turning to Nobu, "but Pancake does have friends. All of us!"

Nobu crossed his arms, "but I want another dog."

"My mom has a dog," Bokuto informed. "Maybe next holidays we can bring Pancake with us."

That seemed to do the trick, because Nobu gave a satisfied cheer. The two fell into a quick conversation, talking about all their favorite holiday memories and what they enjoyed most about Christmas. Every once in a while, Akaashi would pipe in, Kuroo sleeping against his shoulder.

It stayed that way the whole trip. Nobu and Bokuto would have conversations here and there, Akaashi giving in his own small commentary and Kuroo dozing in and out of the conversation. The ride ended up going a lot faster than Bokuto thought, probably because he was caught up in having too much fun.

When they reached their stop, they moved along with the wave of people to get off the train and to grab their belongings. Here, it was still busy, maybe even busier. Kuroo had Nobuyuki on his back again as they weaved their way through the crowd.

A shoulder rammed into Akaashi, causing him to stumble with a quiet yelp. He ran right into Bokuto, who out of reflex, placed a hand on his lower back to help the omega catch his balance. "S-sorry," Akaashi breathed out, cheeks flushed. His hand had gripped into the material of Bokuto's coat. The grip loosened, but he didn't let go. Bokuto's own cheeks flushed, shaking his head with a shy smile.

"It's fine."

After a short walk and a cab ride, the four finally reached Bokuto's childhood home. Kuroo grinned as he got out of the car, helping Nobu out. "It's good to be home."

"Hell yeah," Bokuto agreed. He glanced at Akaashi, who was walking next to him. "Tetsu basically loved here in high school. His dad was always working so we just let him stay here."

"Kou's mom likes me better than him." Kuroo stuck his tongue out playfully when Bokuto turned his head to glare at the man.

"Yeah right. I'm the favorite."

Kuroo snickered, "can't really deny that."

Bokuto reached to open the door, but before he could, it was swinging open. On the other side, a lady was grinning at them. She had the charcoal black hair and bright, yellow eyes. Akaahsi blinked in surprise. This wasn't Bokuto's mother, so he could only guess she was a sister or cousin.

Her smile quickly fell into a look of annoyance when she spotted Bokuto. "Kou! You ruined it!" Bokuto blinked, eyes winding before he was scowling.

"What?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

She motioned above them and both Akaashi and Bokuto looked up.

Standing above them was another girl, who was balancing on a chair set off to the side of the door. In her hand was a mistletoe.

Akaashi's cheeks flushed while Bokuto's face morphed into a horrified expression. "Aiko!"

"It was meant for Keiji-Kun and Tetsurou, _dumbass_."

Before the two could start arguing, Kuroo came up, throwing his arms around both Bokuto and Akaashi. "Awe, how sweet," he coped before placing a wet, sloppy kiss on Bokuto's cheek. He then turned to Akaashi and did the same. Nobu giggled, covering his mouth.

" _Ew_."

The girl holding the mistletoe gasped, quickly climbing off the chair so she could pick up Nobuyuki. “Oh he’s so cute! Koutarou, you’ve been replaced as the baby of the family.”

“Thank god,” he mumbled, allowing Kuroo to shove him inside. He then turned to Akaashi, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “These are my sisters, Aiko and Ayaka.”

The one who wasn’t holding Nobu came up to Akaashi to shake his hand. She was much taller than him, even taller than Bokuto. It was a little intimidating as he shook her hand. “N-nice to meet you.”

“Pleasures all mine. It’s nice to finally have someone new around. Tetsu and Kou are fuckin’ boring.”

Kuroo pouted, placing a hand over his heart, “you wound me, Aiko.”

The other sister, Ayaka, who was practically squeezing Nobu to death with her hug, grinned widely at Akaashi. The boy’s cheek were squished against her chest and he blinked with round eyes. “We’re so happy to have you, Keiji-Kun!”

“You girls leave them alone.” Coming from the living room was Bokuto’s mother. She smiled softly as she hugged Bokuto. She then moved to Kuroo, pulling him into a hug too. “It’s so good to see you boys!”

She then looked at Akaashi and the omega could feel his cheeks darkening more. “H-hello, Bokuto-San.”

She let out a chuckle before pulling Akaashi into a hug, “just Keiko is fine. And it’s good to see you again.”

Bokuto gaped, “y-you’ve met Akaashi?!”

The two sisters snickered while Keiko let out a soft laugh. “I used to sit with him at your games. He was quite the delight to talk to.” Bokuto’s eyes widened, his face reframing as another flash of horror crossed his face.

“Well,” Aiko started, “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m fuckin’ hungry.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, I want to give you guys the biggest apology ever. I really meant to have these chapters out sooner. I'm not sure what happened, my Christmas chapters that I had saved were gone and it kind of threw me into a writers block. Kfjdhdh but I finally have them rewritten so I hope you can still enjoy.
> 
> And on tiger news... KFJDJDB IM GETTING SO EXCITED ABOUT MY ROYALTY AU. Over break I've worked a lot more on the plot and I'm soooo excited. For those who are reading it, I hope you guys are gonna enjoy it as much as I am writing it. (:
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I know it's a bit short.


	38. Christmas Antics

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

"Mamaaa!"

Akaashi flinched, shooting up in the bed at the sudden call for him. Kuroo followed right after, snorting as he did.

Nobu was bouncing on his knees at the end of the guest bed, a wide grin on his face. "It Christmas!"

Akaashi's shoulders relaxed and he breathed out a smalll laugh, reaching forward, he pulled Nobu into his lap, hugging him. "Merry Christmas, Bub."

"Keiko is downstairs making breakfast, she told me to come wake you two up. She says that we can open presents after!"

Akaashi's smile widened a bit as he watched his son ramble on, the excitement growing in his eyes. The boy has always been a fanatic when it came to Christmas. It was cute though, seeing Nobu get so excited over something.

"Alright," he rubbed Nobu's hair, "Tetsu and I will be down in a minute. Are you helping?"

"Yeah! Earlier I helped Koutarou make hot chocolate. It was _really_ good!"

Kuroo nodded his head from where he had laid back down, his face buried in the pillow. He tilted it slightly so he could speak, or mumble, "Kou makes some badass hot chocolate."

Nobu giggled, agreeing immediately.

Then, he was clambering out of the bed. "I'm gonna go help Ayaka get the cookies out of the oven. We're gonna decorate them!"

Akaashi watched as Nobu nearly sprinted out of the room and back down the hall. He chuckled before letting himself fall back down. Once his head hit the pillow, his eyes fell shut again.

Him, Kuroo and Bokuto all ended up staying up pretty late. After a very crazy dinner, the three decided to watch a movie, which turned into three movies. It had been fun, and Akaashi found himself smiling quite a bit during the time spent together. Although now, he was starting to think maybe it wasn't the best decision to stay up until two in the morning. (Not like that was a normal for him, some morning he didn't get home until the sun was rising).

He felt the bed shift next to him before an arm was wrapping around him, pulling him closer. He opened his eyes to find Kuroo smiling at him, eyes sleepy. "Merry Christmas, Angel."

Akaashi smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss against Kuroo's lips. The man happily kissed back, hugging the omega even closer. There was a clicking sound and the two pulled away from each other to find Aiko standing in the doorway with a smirk. In her hands was a Polaroid camera.

"That ones going on my picture wall."

Kuroo scowled, his cheeks flushing as he threw his pillow at her. "Fuck off."

"Merry Christmas loser," she sneered, sticking her tongue out. She then turned to Akaashi with a small wave, "and merry Christmas to you, angel."

Kuroo groaned, covered his face as his cheeks only darkened in color. Akaashi could feel his own cheeks heating up as Aiko left with a loud snicker.

"I swear, she's the oldest but she acts the most fucking childish."

Akaashi laughed, shaking his head before sitting up. "Come on, loser."

"Oh, you too now? Great. Merry Christmas to me."

Akaashi only laughed harder as he pulled Kuroo out of the bed. Kuroo gave him a reading smile, ruffling the boy's hair before the two of them walked into the living room. Ayaka peeked her head from out of the kitchen to wave at the two.

"'Merry Christmas, Tetsu, Keiji-Kun!"

"Merry Christmas the two said in unison. Ayaka scrambled over to Akaashi, tugging him by the arm.

"Keiji, Nobu and I are going to decorate the cookies. Come help us!"

Akaashi's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as Ayaka all but shoved him into one the the chairs at the table. There were a bunch of sugar cookies laid out with icing. Nobu was already decorating one of them with green icing.

"I-I'm not very good at this," he said, hesitantly picking up the white icing."

"You don't need to be!" Ayaka reassured with a bright smile. "Besides, Koutarou is the worst at decorating the cookies. That's why he bakes them."

As if on cue, Bokuto came into the dining room with another trey of freshly baked cookies. Akaashi let out a snort like laugh, quickly covering his mouth.

Bokuto looked a little ridiculous with a pink, fluffy apron on that said 'kiss the cook'.

"I am not bad at decorating," he argued, pouting.

"You kind of are, Bo," Kuroo spoke up from where he was leaning against the doorway. The man in question gasped audibly, obviously offended.

"Am not! I'm probably the best out of all of you guys!"

"Fuck that," Aiko scoffed, "you can't draw for shit. What makes you think you'd be good at decorating cookies, idiot."

Bokuto's pout only deepened and despite his laughing, Akaahsi did feel slightly bad. He offered the man a smile, "I'm sure you're wonderful at decorating cookies, Bokuto."

The alpha instantly perked up, his eyes lighting up as a proud smile crossed his face. "See! 'Kaashi says I'm amazing."

"He being nice, dipshit," Aiko snided. Ayaka whacked her shoulder.

"Quit being so vulgar."

"Pussy."

"Aiko, stop! Not in front of the baby!"

Nobu crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing. "I'm not a baby. Mama says I'm a big boy."

Ayaka turned to Akaashi before cooing, pinching his cheeks. "That's so cute, stop!"

Akaashi breathed out a small chuckle, his cheeks flushing as he looked down. It was odd, how Bokuto's sisters treated him.

When most people found out he was a single parent, they normally weren't too happy about it. He was bombarded with questions of why the father wasn't around, nosy questions of how he raised his child. They made comments on how omega's were too emotional to be single parents and how important it was to have an alpha around.

But Aiko and Ayaka treated him just like they would to any other person. Matter of fact, they all did. All his friends never made him feel incompetent, he just never really noticed it much.

They decorated cookies until the food was prepared and they all ate with happy conversation. Ayaka mostly asked questions about Akaashi, which left Akaashi flushed and embarrassed. Kuroo had to tell her to knock it off with a hearty laugh, which in return, Ayaka flipped him off.

But even though flustered, Akaashi still felt giddy through breakfast. Bokuto's family was definitely more exciting than most families he knew, and it was a much bigger relief than he though he hoped for.

Soon breakfast was done with and Keiko was smirking at the little boy. "Nobu, we've got some presents, do you want to help me hand them out?"

Nobu was jumping around in his seat, his eyes bright and wide at the mention of presents. Both Bokuto and Aiko laughed. The boy was already scrambling out of his seat and into the living room by time Keiko stood from her own seat.

Akaashi watched as Nobu excitedly jumped around, looking at all the presents there were. He felt himself smiling, despite the nagging feeling of guilt. He really hoped Keiko didn't spend too much money on them.

But then again, it was nice getting to see Nobu celebrate Christmas and have fun while doing so. And it's not like he never had, or never had been grateful for the small amount that Keiji could afford, but it was nice getting to see his son have a bigger Christmas.

"This one is for you, Keiji-Kun!" Ayaka cheered, forcefully thrusting a neatly wrapped present into Keiji's hands. He's already opened a couple. One from Nobu (Konoha and Komi) and one from Kuroo. His cheeks flushed as he read the tag. Which read, in just as neat handwriting:

_From: The Bokuto Family_

With tender fingers, Akaashi opened the gift. Inside was a quilt with all of their names sewn into it. It was soft, and the different patches were all made up of different shades of yellow and orange.

"Mom made it herself," Aiko informed, smiling. "She was so excited she insisted making your gift, though were the ones who sewed our names into it. Except for your's and Nobu of course, mom did those."

Ayaka nodded eagerly, "yeah! It's kind of like a," she waved her hands around excitedly, "welcome to the family gift!"

Keiko clasped her hands together, eyes crinkling from her smile. "We're all very happy to have you here, Keiji. Both you and Nobu."

Akaashi stared at the quilt, his eyes burning slightly as he smiled. He felt Kuroo rest his chin on his shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around his waste. "Thank you very much," he spoke, voice shaking as he looked at each one of them. They were all grinning. His eyes landed on Bokuto, who's smile was softer, though his eyes made up for it. Akaashi couldn't help but realize that the shades of the quilt made up the countless colors of yellow in the alpha's eyes. "It means a lot to me that you've welcomed Nobuyuki and me so easily."

"It's not that hard, 'Kaashi," Bokuto said quietly, smiling just a tad bit more.

Nobu came running over to Akaashi, gasping as he looked at the quilt. "Ooh! Look that's my name! And your’s, mama! Oh and Koutarou and Tetsurou's too! Wow it has all of our names!"

The group laughed as Nobu continued to list off the names. Keiko spoke up once he was done, "and there's room to add more names, just in case." She gave Kuroo and Akaashi a knowing look and while the sisters burst into laughter, both Kuroo and Akaashi felt their cheeks flush. Bokuto's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open as he looked at his mother in surprise.

"Mom!" He gasped, his own cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "You can't just say stuff like that to my friends!"

Akaashi quickly covered his mouth to stifle his laugh, his head ducking to cover his red face. Next to him, Kuroo groaned, burying his own red face against Akaashi's neck. "Somebody kill me."

Nobu blinked, pouting, "what?! Why is everyone laughing? I wanna know the joke too!"

Akaashi only laughed harder, picking the boy up and wrapping him in the quilt. "It's nothing, Nobu," he placed a kiss against Nobu's cheek before smiling, "Merry Christmas, bubba."

Nobu grinned back, snuggling into the quilt, "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooowwww so it's been a real long minute since I last updated. Firstly, I want to reassure you guys that I am in no way giving up on this or my other fic. Sitting is something I enjoy very much and getting to see you guys enjoy my writing is such an amazing treat. 
> 
> That being said, I think I did need to take this last month off. My life has been really busy and I was trying to use all my free time to write. It was stressing me out a bit because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. But I feel fine now and I'm super excited to start writing again. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this looong over due christmas chapter lolll! And while I am back at writing, it still may not be my weekly updates. But I will try. All the comments I got definitely boosted me and I really do adore you all as my readers. Thank you <3
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry for the wait and I hope you guys still are interested in my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! <3 <3


	39. Heartbreak at it’s Finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the pain commence ;)

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

The holidays went by quickly, but in the best way possible. After spending the week with Bokuto's family, the four returned to their own homes and their lives fell back into rhythm.

Akaashi worked long hours with two jobs, spending his free time with Nobu and Kuroo. Now that semester exams were behind Kuroo, he was able to spend more time with Akaashi and offered more help to watch Nobu. And on the days he couldn't, Bokuto happily took the role as babysitter.

And every time he did, Akaashi would offer to pay. The two would spend a few good minutes going back and forth before Akaashi just ended up cooking dinner for Bokuto.

It's been a couple months now of all of this, and it was the weekend before March. Bokuto was currently sitting on Akaashi's couch with a movie playing to fill the noise. Nobuyuki was laying next to him, his head in his lap as the boy slept.

It was nearly four in the morning, so Akaashi should be back any minute. Today, the weather was rather nice out, so him and Nobu went to the park to play volleyball. They played almost all day, until it started raining and they had to race back home. It had wore the boy out quite a bit, so after a quick dinner, Nobu had been out like a light.

Bokuto yawned, stretching his arms above his head when the movie credits began to roll. He glanced at the clock, just in time to here the scraping sound of a key coming from the door. He perked up, watching with a smile as Akaashi tiredly shuffled into the apartment.

The omega was rubbing at his eyes, hair tussled with glitter in it. There was some on his face too, and probably on his uniform beneath his sweater. It was something new that his boss at the nightclub started, a way to make the staff more alluring. It worked, and Bokuto found his cheeks flushing as Akaashi ruffled some of the glitter out of his hair. He then shut his umbrella, shaking the rain from it.

"H-hey," he greeted brightly, "how was work?"

Akaashi glanced up, the bags evident underneath his eyes. He smiled back, all lazy and exhausted as he unzipped his sweater. "It was fine. M'just glad to be home now. Is Nobu sleeping?"

Bokuto nodded and he watched as Akaashi walked over to them. He smiled softly at the boy, leaning down to press a kiss against Nobu's forehead before picking him up. He grunted, readjusting the growing boy in his arms. Bokuto jumped up, "I can get him for you!"

Akaashi shook his head, "it's fine. I'm just putting him to bed. I'll start dinner in a moment."

"Oh, okay," Bokuto watched with a small smile as Akaashi carried Nobu to the bedroom. Just within the passed couple of months, Nobu has grown a bit. He watched Akaahsi disappear into the bedroom before heading into the kitchen.

Despite Akaashi demanding that he cook dinner himself, Bokuto always insisted that he helped. He hummed as he pulled out a couple ingredients and a pan. When Akaashi came back into the kitchen, he was dressed in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. There was still some glitter on his face.

He yawned, sleepily approaching Bokuto. "Was Nobu good today?" He asked, voice quiet and mumbled. There were always certain nights where Akaahsi came home a little more tired than usual. Those were the nights where they made simple meals and he would end up falling asleep on Bokuto's shoulder.

"He was good!" Bokuto chirped, cracking the eggs that Akaashi handed him, "we went to the park and I made him some ramen for dinner."

Akaashi hummed, smiling. He nudged Bokuto with his elbow, "thank you, again. I know babysitting probably isn't the greatest way to spend your days off."

Bokuto waved his hand dismissively, "you don't have to keep thanking me, 'Kaashi. I do it because I want to." Akaashi let out a soft laugh.

"Still. Oh- and Tetsu is going to stop by. He has work in a couple of hours so he thought he'd come eat with us. He’s bringing desert."

"Cool," Bokuto nodded his head. He always enjoyed whenever the three got to hang out together. And he would express that to them, exclaiming rather loudly how much he loved spending time with his two favorite people. It always left both of them blushing, which he found hilarious.

They cooked together in a calming silence. Only every now and then, they would share a few words. It was almost domestic, and the though always left Bokuto with butterflies in his stomach. But he's gotten better at repressing his feelings. He's pretty much come to terms that he really doesn't have a chance with the omega.

Since he came to those terms, it's become easier being around Akaashi. It's been easier to treat him as a friend and he's even felt better about himself. The guilt wasn't as strong.

The two sat down on the couch once they had their meals. There was a third plate on the stove for Tetsurpu, who should probably be here soon. Akaashi grabbed he remote before flipping through the channels before putting it on some cartoon.

They both sat there, watching the tv show. It was supposed to be some type of adult cartoon. And to be honest, well... it was kind of...

"This is..." Bokuto started and he heard Akaashi start to snicker next to him. He felt his own smile widen, "this is kind of stupid, ‘Kaashi." Akaashi burst into laughter and Bokuto quickly followed. The two laughed loudly, Akaashi leaning forward as he doubled over. It really was a stupid show, and apparently Akaashi agreed. "Why the fuck are we watching this," Bokuto wheezed out, only making Akaashi laugh harder.

The boy's plate toppled off his lap and onto the floor. "Oh- shit," Akaashi laughed out and the two both leaned down to pick up the mess. They bumped heads, and despite the pain, they only laughed harder.

They were probably both a bit sleep deprived, which was the main reason of their unreasonable laughter. Nonetheless, it felt good being able to laugh with Akaashi. The boy was always so quiet and stoic, it felt special getting to see him like this.

After they calmed down a bit and once the mess was cleaned up, Akaashi sighed, leaning back in his seat. Bokuto smiled down at him, eyes bright. "I'm glad we get to hang out like this," he confessed, and to his delight, Akaashi's cheeks flushed.

"M-me too," he said after a moment, smiling back at Bokuto. The alpha breathed out a laugh.

"Y'know, I used to think you hated me," he joked, and judging by Akaashi's expression, it may have not been as funny as it was in Bokuto's head. The boy blinked at him, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"W-what?"

Bokuto's own eyes widened with panic. "Th-that's not what I- well, I mean... I-"

"Why did you think I hated you?"

Akaashi looked hurt, his brows furrowed and lips tugged into a frown in confusion. Bokuto felt shame wash over him, knowing he was the reason Akaashi looked distressed.

"W-well, it's not really your fault! I just- y'know, you were always running away from me in high school when I tried to talk to you and whenever I'd smile you'd always look away. A-and when we met again, you- you turned me down when I would ask to hang out..."

Bokuto rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks flushed as he stared at his lap. Now he felt kind of stupid, saying it out loud. When he glanced at Akaashi, the omega had a flushed face.

"I-I'm sorry, I never meant to come across like that. I just.... was scared I guess."

Bokuto tilted his head, pointing to his chest, "of me?"

Akaahsi grimaced, his cheeks flushing darker, "eh...kinda. It wasn't really you, but I was scared of embarrassing myself in front of you."

"Why?"

Akaahsi huffed out a sigh, hands covering his now red face. "It's- I..." he glanced up, lips pressed together in a thin line as he looked at Bokuto. "I liked you... a lot. And when I first saw you in the diner that day, I realized that I still harbored some of those feelings-"

"You like me?"

Bokuto couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was almost sure he was dreaming right now, the way Akaashi was looking at him so timidly while he confessed his feelings. It was a day he imagined so many times back in high school, and now...

"I'm sorry," Akaashi shook his head, scoffing, "that's probably weird. You can pretend I never said that and- B-Bokuto?"

Bokuto had reached out, his hand wrapping around Akaashi's hand, the the one that was partly covering Akaashi's face. Before he could even think, he was yanking Akaashi forward, pressing his lips firmly against the omega's.

Akaashi made a surprised sound in the back of his throat, eyes wide as he tensed. But then, after a moment of clarity, he was relaxing, eyes slipping shut as he gently pressed back.

His heart was beating so quickly in his chest he felt like it was going to burst, his other arm wrapping around Akaashi's waist. The omega sighed against his lips, his arms flying up to hug around Bokuto's neck.

This was what Bokuto's been waiting for for so long, what he though he missed out on from all those years ago. And in this moment, all he could focus on was Akaashi, this gorgeous, brilliant omega that actually liked him. Who actually wanted to be with him.

But the fantasy only lasted a moment.

Akaashi gasped, yanking away from Bokuto as if the man had burned him. Bokuto's brows furrowed, his mouth opening to ask why he looked so horrified. But then he heard the sound of a bag dropping to the ground.

He whipped his head around, his own eyes wide as he met Kuroo's gaze. The taller male was staring at him, eyes round with anger and hurt. "Shit," he hissed out, realization hitting him as Akaashi scrambled off the couch.

"T-tesurou-"

"What the fuck," Kuroo snapped, his eyes still on Bokuto. Bokuto slowly raised from his own spot on the couch, his heart beating in his ears. But not from the way it was just moments ago, now it was out of fear, and guilt, and shame.

He had been so caught up in the fact that Akaashi liked him that he completely forgot that his best friend was dating him. "Tetsu- fuck, I'm so-"

"Don't," Tetsurou interrupted, his voice dripping with venom. There was a shine in his eyes caused from the forming tears and when he glanced at Akaashi, the boy was already crying.

Without another word, Kuroo turned on his heels and stormed out the door. "Fuck," Bokuto breathed out, taking a step towards the door. He turned back to Akaashi, who's hand was shaking as he covered his mouth. "Akaashi, I- I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking-"

"Just," Akaahsi whispered, his voice shaking as more tears spilled over, "please leave me alone right now."

He watched as the boy hurried into the bedroom, hands gripping his hair. He watched as Akaashi tried to call someone, probably Kuroo, but only for it to go straight to voicemail. The door shut with a loud slam and Bokuto was left by himself.

He had to fix this, this was his fault.

Bokuto hurried out the door, not even bothering with his coat. The rain was heavy outside, hitting against him the moment he was out of the apartment building.

Just down the road he spotted Kuroo, storming off. "Tetsurou!" The man ignored him, not even flinching as Bokuto called for him.

The silver haired alpha raced after him, desperately calling his name. "Tetsu! Please, just let me explain-" he grabbed ahold of Kuroo's sleeve, only for the man to spin around. His fist collided hard with Bokuto's face. The impact was so hard it had Bokuto stumbling back before hitting the ground with a thud.

He groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he covered his nose. He felt the warm, red liquid drip down and over his lip, causing him to grimace.

"Fuck you, Bo!" Kuroo growled, his voice laced with hurt as it echoed through the empty streets. "Fuck you!"

“Tetsurou, I’m so sorry,” Bokuto cried out, tears springing to his eyes as he scrambled to his feet. “I-I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking! It was my fault, okay? So please don’t blame, Akaashi-”

“That’s not even the fucking problem!” Kuroo yelled, tears falling down his own face. Bokuto hated just how heartbroken he looked, the painful expression in his eyes. He wanted so badly to fix it.

“I loved you!”

Bokuto flinched, his chest tightening as he looked to the ground. Those words rang in the air, leaving a horrible, cracking sensation in Bokuto’s heart. And it suddenly felt like he couldn’t breath, his lungs so tight he was worried they might combust.

Kuroo didn’t stop, tears streaming down his face as he yelled at the other man. “I fucking loved you! And when you turned me down I was so hurt! But then- I found someone who actually wanted to be with me, someone else I could love and you came fucked it all up!”

“I’m so sorry,” Bokuto cried, his lips trembling. “P-please forgive me! I never said I didn’t want to be with you too, b-but-”

“But it would be too embarrassing right?” Kuroo scoffed, his voice hollow, “because why would Bokuto Koutarou, the famous volleyball player, want to be with another alpha.”

Bokuto fell silent, and suddenly the only thing he could hear was the heavy fall of the rain. He didn’t know what to say, because Kuroo was right. Back then, when Kuroo confessed, he had been terrified. He was so focused on his further, and what would be expected of him then that the thought of dating another alpha, even if it was Kuroo, seemed to be out of the question. And there was Akaashi, who Bokuto was still so desperately in love with. Even when Kuroo had spilled his heart to Bokuto, all he could think about then was Akaashi.

But... he thought Kuroo had gotten over it. He though that long ago, even before he started dating Akaashi. Maybe Kuroo was just better at hiding his feelings than he though... or maybe Bokuto was just too blind to see it.

“What will it take for you to forgive me,” Bokuto whispered, still refusing to meet Kuroo’s eye. He knew that if he did, it would only make him break more. He had done the one thing he was trying so hard not to do. Not only did he hurt Kuroo, but he hurt Akaashi too. What kind of best friend was he?

“I don’t know, Bokuto,” Kuroo replied a few moments later, his voice hard and full of anger. “Right now, I just want you to leave me the fuck alone.”

Bokuto hesitantly glanced up only to find that Kuroo had started walking a way. He watched with teary eyes as his best friend turned away from him. And he didn’t move from where he stood, even when Kuroo was long gone out of his sight.

He really fucked up.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now reached the dark times, well, at least the first part of it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Although I have a feeling you all probably Wanna claw out my eyes right now). Just keep in mind that this is a happy ending, so don't get too sad (:
> 
> Tell me how you think things are gonna get resolved? I love hearing from you guys <3
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed the update! Sorry it's pretty angsty, but hang with me!
> 
> Oh also! Thank you so much for all the love and support you guys have shown me after my little hiatus. You’re all way too kind to me <3 and how do I repay you? With angst of course, kfjdhdhdh again I am so sorry.


	40. Pain, Donuts and Odd Discussions

* * *

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER FORTY

Nobu watched from the bed as his mama paced around the bedroom, phone held to his ear with a vice grip. Nobu let out a pouty sigh, bouncing slightly on the bed. He woke up this morning to his mama doing this, scratching at his scalp and gripping his hair anxiously. His eyes were rimmed with red, lips trembling and cheeks stained with tears.

"Mama," he said quietly, his bottom lip jutting out. The omega ignored him, though Nobu was sure he didn't even hear him. He just continued to pace around.

He heard the phone beep and his mama let out a frustrated cry, "god dammit!"

Nobu flinched, eyes widening at his mother's sudden outburst. Akaashi stilled, his hand holding his phone dangling by his side while his other hand covered his eyes. Nobu's frown deepened .

"...Mama?"

"What, Nobu," Akaashi snapped softly, hand still covering his face. Nobu glanced at the phone before pouting.

"Why are you sad, mama? Where's Tetsu? We're still gonna get ice cream today, right?"

Akaashi lifted his hand from his face, his tired eyes turning to look at his son. The omega felt his bottom lips tremble, tears filling his eyes before he let out a soft cry. "Fuck," he breathed out before leaning against the wall, sliding down until his face was tucked between his knees.

Nobu watched, fingers fiddling in his lap. He didn't want his mama to get far away, but he couldn't call Konoha-oji when his mama was holding his phone.

Much to his luck, he heard the front door open. Nobu gasped, delighted, before scrambling off the bed. "Tetsu!"

Only it wasn't Kuroo who was at the front door, but Konoha. Even then, Nobuyuki was still delighted. He ran up to the older man, hugging his leg. "Konoha-oji! I missed you!"

Konoha smiled as he knelt down, ruffling Nobu's hair. "Hey, Bub. How are you?"

"I'm good," he then let out a long sigh, pouting, "but mama is sad and Tetsu isn't here. He promised me ice cream!" Konoha frowned, his brows furrowed.

"Where is mama?"

Nobu grabbed Konoha's hand before pulling him into the bedroom. Akaashi was still sat against the wall, hugging his knees. Konoha couldn't see his face, which was hidden in his legs. The boy was completely still and Konoha felt a jolt of panic.

"Hey, Keiji?" He quickly knelt beside his friend, a worried frown etched in his face as he shook Akaashi's arm softly. "Keiji."

He sighed in relief when Akaashi tilted his head enough to peek at Konoha with one eye. He only hummed, his voice raspy from the lack of sleep and probably from crying. Konoha felt his worry only deepen.

"Hey, Bokuto called me this morning asking me to check on you. Did something happen last night? Did Kuroo do something?"

"No," Akaashi quickly defended, though his voice was quiet and barely noticeable. He didn't explain any further, only burying his face again.

"Is it the nightmares? Did you have one again?"

"No," Akaashi stressed, this time with a quiet cry. He lifted his head up, using the sleeves of his hoodie to wipe away the tears. "No, I didn't have a fucking nightmare."

"Then what is it, Kej," Konoha stressed, starting to get a bit impatient. "You can't just leave me here to keep guessing. Did-"

"I fucked up, okay?" Akaashi let out a sob, his shoulders shaking. He then looked at Konoha,face scrunched up as he cried, "I really fucked up, Aki."

Konoha frowned, his brows furrowing deep with worry. His friend looked like a mess, tears smeared all over his face and heavy bags under his eyes. His hands were shaking and his knuckles white from where he clutched his phone.

Nobu stood a few feet away from them, pouting as he let out a whimper. Pancake was standing next to the boy, licking at his hands to cheer him up.

Konoha offered Nobu a reassuring smile, "Nobu, why don't you watch some tv, alright?"

"But Tetsu is supposed to take me out for ice cream!" He whined, his pouting lip quivering. Konoha heard Akaashi let out another broken sob.

"I'll take you out for some ice cream, yeah? Let me just talk to mama for a second."

Nobu hesitated for a moment before nodding, turning to pad out of the bedroom. He grabbed Pancakes collator the way he'd grab a hand, "c'mon, Pancake! Watch tv with me!"

Once they were alone, Konoha turned back to Akaashi. He combed his fingers through the omega's hair, comforting him. "Talk to me, Kej. Did you get in a fight or something with Kuroo?"

"Not exactly," Akaahsi rasped out, stubbornly wiping at his tears. He still hadn't met Konoha's eyes, staring at his lap as if he were ashamed. "I- I kissed Bokuto and- and Tetsurou saw. He won't answer any of my calls- fuck, Aki. I don't know what to do!"

"Hey, hey," Konoha placed his hand at the back of Akaashi's head, forcing the younger to look at him. He had broken into another fit of frantic sobs, his chest heaving with each one. "You gotta calm down, Kej. This happened just last night, right?"

"...yeah."

"Okay, so maybe he just needs some time to cool off before talking, he's probably just hurt right now." Which was reasonable, but Konoha wasn't going to be the one to berate Akaashi. He obviously looked guilty enough, Konoha would just leave the talking to Kuroo when the time came around.

"I don't want things to end between us," Akaashi cried, scrubbing at his face in aggravation, "I r-really love him and- Nobu is so attached to him-"

Konoha scooted closer to Akaashi, sitting next to him before pulling him into a side hug. "Hey, it was a mistake, people fuck up all the time and Kuroo is a reasonably understanding guy-"

"I know that but- out of all the people I could've fucked up with it was _Bokuto_."

Konoha tilted his head, watching with a pained chest as his best friend continued to cry. "Keiji...." the boy sniffled, glancing at Konoha only briefly before glancing at his lap again, as if he knew what Konoha was about to ask, "...do you still have feelings for Bokuto?"

He watched as Akaashi's shoulders tensed, his lips pressed into a thin line as the tears slowly came to a stop. He was messing with the bracelet around his wrist, the one Kuroo had gifted him for Valentine's. Konoha had remembered how Kuroo called him a few days before Valentine's, asking him if Akaashi preferred silver or gold, rubies or diamonds, blah blah blah.

It hurt now, watching the way Akaashi was staring at the bracelet with so much guilt. After what felt like forever, Akaashi spoke in a quiet voice. "It doesn't mean I don't love Kuroo, too."

"I-I know," Konoha stuttered out, "I wasn't saying that. I just..." he let out a heavy sigh. Distantly, he could hear Nobu giggling at whatever show he was watching. He then gave Akaashi a comforting smile, "how about this. You look like you need some rest, so I'm gonna take Nobu out for some ice cream and then we can talk more about this when I get back."

After a small pause, Akaashi nodded. He didn't move even as Konoha stood up, and even as Nobu came in to kiss his cheek goodbye. He sat there until he was alone in the apartment with pancake, who whimpered as she laid down next to Akaashi. Absently, Akaashi dropped his hand to scratch at the dog's fur.

He glanced down at his phone, Kuroo's contact still pulled up. He stared at the contact picture, it was a selfie that Kuroo had taken on his phone. It wasn't often Akaashi let the man take photo's of him, always feeling a little self conscious behind the camera, but this was one of few that he truly liked. Even if he liked it just because Kuroo was in it.

Keiji let out a frustrated sigh, his eyes squeezing shut was he hit his forehead against his knees.

God he was so stupid. So fucking stupid.

His phone chimed, and Akaashi gasped, a shock of hope taking through his bones. But instead of seeing that lovely selfie with Kuroo, he saw a rather unflattering up close of Oikawa. The brunet was drunk when he had stolen Akaashi's phone and blew it up with unsavory selfies.

As payback, Akaashi had put the ugliest one as Oikawa's contact photo. The brunet still complains about it.

With a sigh, Akaashi answered the called, pressing the phone to his ear. "Keiji-kuuuuun~" Oikawa's loud voice sang from the other end. Somewhere in the background, he could hear Iwaizumi muttering,

"Don't be so loud."

"Hello, Oikawa," Akaashi spoke quietly, trying to sound like he hasn't been crying since five in the morning. Even with his attempts, Oikawa has always been too good at sniffing out drama.

"Oh? Has my little butterfly been having a bad morning?"

Akaashi sighed, rolling his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Is there a reason you're calling me so early?"

"Keiji! Don't be so cold! What's wrong? Tell meeee."

"Stop acting so childish," Akaashi heard Iwaizumi scold. There were a few words of playful bickering between the couple before Oikawa was talking to Akaashi again.

"Listen, I'm gonna come over, because Hajime is being mean to me and I'm bored. We can eat donuts and you can pour your little heart out."

"You don't have to come over, Oikawa," Akaashi was telling more than offering. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Oikawa outside of work, he really wasn't in the mood. But he knew his 'offer' would fall on deaf ears.

"Too late, I'm already out the door~"

And that's how only half an hour later, Akaashi was grumbling as he pushed himself off the floor to answer the door. Oikawa stood on the other side with a bright smile and a box of donuts.

The smile quickly turned into a look of horror as the older omega did a once over of Akaashi. "Jesus Christ," he gasped, "Keiji, you look like shit!"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, his shoulders slumping, "always a kind one, Oikawa."

Oikawa ignored the jab as he entered the apartment, making himself at home on the couch before patting the spot next to him. "Yeah yeah, just sit down and tell me _why_ you look like shit."

Reluctantly, Akaashi did. And he spent a good while telling Oikawa what happened. Surprisingly, Oikawa didn't say a word during the whole time, he just sat and listened. There were a few times it looked like he wanted to say something, but he refrained himself, which Akaashi was thankful for.

And when he did finish, Oikawa stayed silent. Akaashi watched him closely while Oikawa stared at the half empty box of donuts in thought. He waited anxiously for a response, wiping away the few tears that manages to escape. Finally, Oikawa looked at Akaashi with the most serious face Akaashi's ever seen the brunet make. Akaashi couldn't believe what came out of that fucking mouth.

"Why don't you just date them both?"

"..." Akaashi blinked, and Oikawa blinked back. Then, Akaashi's whole face was flushing red. "What the fuck, Oikawa."

"I'm being serious! Don't make that face at me!"

"I-I can't date them both! That's- isn't that illegal?!"

"So?! I don't fucking know but who cares! I've dated two guys at once, and it was fucking awesome. The sex was _amazing_."

Akaashi face only flushed more, "Oikawa!"

"Stop judging me!" Oikawa whined, pouting as he threw a small fit in his spot on the couch. He then took a bite form his donuts once he calmed down, shrugging his shoulders. "But seriously, it's worth a shot. They both obviously are so in love with you, surely they can share."

"D-don't say it like that," Akaashi grumbled, eating a donut to hide his embarrassment. "And you're missing the point of the story. I cheated on Tetsurou. I feel like shit and he probably won't even forgive me."

"Then date Bokuto."

"No! Jesus, Oikawa! Of fucking course I want to be with Bokuto, but I love Tetsurou."

"Then date them both for god sakes!"

Akaashi's eye twitched, his lips curling into an annoyed frown. The two glared at each other, tension filling the air. They were quiet for a moment before Akaashi gritted between his teeth, "were not getting anywhere with this conversation."

"That's because you're stubborn, sweetie. I have the perfect solution but you just have to be difficult."

Akaashi let out a long, aggravated sigh, leaning back in his seat as he punched the bridge of his nose. Oikawa only hummed, happily munching down on a donut. Akaashi glanced at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Did you really date two guys together?"

Oikawa nodded, smiling brightly. "Yep! We were together for a little over a year."

"What happened?"

Oikawa shrugged, "they got mad or something. I don't know, claimed I was too busy," Oikawa used over dramatic air quotes for the next words he said, " _ogling over the bartender_. And they were right of course, I mean, who wouldn't want to eye fuck Hajime."

"Ew. And why am I not surprised?"

Oikawa batted his eyelashes, blowing a kiss in Akaahsi's direction. The younger pretended to swat it away. "Because, baby, I'm your best friend."

"Akinori's my best friend."

"Fuck that guy. He can shove it up my ass."

"Oiakwa!" Akaashi chucked the couch pillow at the brunet, who was cackling like he made the funniest joke in the world. Akaashi found himself laughing, but only for a moment before his face dropped.

He sighed through his nose, eyes dropping to his lap as his smile fell into a frown. Oikawa sensed the sudden mood change, his own laughter coming to a stop as he gave his worried attention to the other omega.

"... I don't want things to end between Tetsu and me, and I don't want Bokuto out of my life either. I just... feel like I've made everything really complicated."

"Don't beat yourself up too much, Keiji," Oikawa spoke softly, leaning his rlbow against the back of the couch, "you fucked up, it's not the end of the world. And whatever happens, at least you'll still have me, and a whole bunch of your other friends."

Akaashi scoffed, "half of my friends are Kuroo's friends. I doubt they'll what anything to do with me after this."

Oikawa frowned, "come on, don't think like that just yet, Keiji. It's still the day after, I think all three of you just need some space before figuring things out. Cool your head, yeah? And in the mean time, I'll keep you company."

Akaashi cracked a minute smile, his face softening. Oikawa returned it with his own brighter smile.

"Thanks, Oikawa."

With a sigh, Akaashi glanced at the half eaten donut in his hand. He hoped he could resolve things with Testurou, or at least apologize to him properly. His mind was already reeling with what he’d say, what he would say to both of them.

He only prayed everything would be okay.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more angst, my dear readers. Fortunately, Oikawa saved lightened the mood. Lolll.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! While Bokuto and Kuroo fight for Akaashi's love, Konoha and Oikawa fight for position of best friend djshhsgsgs. We love having chaotic friends.
> 
> Hope you're all doing well! And oh man, I looooved the reactions from the last chapter!! Thank you all so much for the comments. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, this is my first fic and I hope people enjoy it! I’d love the input from you guys and I really hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> I will also be posting this story on my Wattpad if you prefer reading on there. My username is Yellow_Bumblebees_
> 
> Be sure to check for changes in the tags


End file.
